


You're My Favorite

by ashleyfanfic, justwanderingneverlost



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jon, Edging, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ghost is a good boy, Ghost is here, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Jon and Gendry are roommates, Jonerys, Jonerys Kink Fest, Kink, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Minor Gendrya, Minor Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Vibrators, Voyeurism, casual nudity, cougar!dany, dom!Dany, offers of partner swapping, porn with a tiny bit of plot, smut and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 83,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost
Summary: Hotel Heiress Daenerys Targaryen decides there is nothing wrong with becoming a Cougar if it means she can get her hands on Jon Snow, a young doctor in training working the nightshift at her hotel, and Jon is more than eager to accept her invitation.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 605
Kudos: 904





	1. I Want to Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya peeps! 
> 
> Ash and I are at it again :D As you know, we're not afraid to smut things up so when the Jonerys Kink Fest was announced over on Tumblr we knew we'd have to participate. And a past AU event gave us a jumping off point. I made around twenty to thirty moodboards for that event and one of the most popular was Cougar!Dany and her boy toy Jon. They fit perfectly for the Kink Fest so here we are. 
> 
> Ashley has been her usual amazing self and got us plotting like mad and of course writing too. We're starting off slow but things will quickly ramp up between them and of course we couldn't keep the feels out of it so expect these beans to fall hard and fast. We just wanted to have fun with it and we definitely have. Our hopes are you will too. 
> 
> Please keep an eye on the tags, they will be updated as we go. If you see something that's not your kink please do not feel the need to read! Our feelings won't be hurt. We're not doing anything dark, but still. Take care of yourself. 
> 
> Huge love and hugs to my bestie, Ash for being my partner in crime. You make my days brighter and I love you tons!!!
> 
> Kink prompt for today: Masturbation

I love myself, I want you to love me

When I feel down, I want you above me

I search myself, I want you to find me

I forget myself, I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you, I touch myself

Ooh, I don't want anybody else

Oh no, oh no, oh no

You're the one who makes me come runnin'

You're the sun who makes me shine

When you're around, I'm always laughin'

I want to make you mine

I close my eyes and see you before me

Think I would die if you were to ignore me

A fool could see just how much I adore you

I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you, I touch myself

Ooh, I don't want anybody else 

Oh no, oh no, oh no

I love myself, I want you to love me

When I feel down, I want you above me

I search myself, I want you to find me

I forget myself, I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you, I touch myself

Ooh, I don't want anybody else 

Oh no, oh no, oh no

I want you

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you, I touch myself

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ah ah ah ah oh ah

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you, I touch myself

Ooh, I don't want anybody else 

When I think about you, I touch myself

I touch myself (I don't want)

I touch myself (anybody else)

I touch myself (when I think about you)

I touch myself

I touch myself (I don't want)

I touch myself (anybody else)

I touch myself (when I think about you)

I honestly do

I touch myself (I don't want)

I touch myself (anybody else)

I touch myself (when I think about you)

I honestly do

I touch myself

I touch myself

**I Touch Myself - Divinyls**

  
  


_Fuck, what a day._ She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was get upstairs, strip out of her confining clothes and have a glass of wine or three. Her bed was calling to her as never before. The thought of sleeping for a week straight wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. 

Six months of work and brutal negotiations were finally done, the Meereen deal closed. The Pyramid hers. She’d worked her ass off and now it was time to rest. 

“Have a good evenin’, Ma’am.”

Her steps faltered at the rough but pleasing rumble of words. She'd never heard that particular voice before and her eyes immediately searched for its owner. A quick glance around the lobby proved fruitful. Quite fruitful.

He, whoever he was, stood near the desk some four feet away. Far enough she hoped he hadn't caught her immediate response to him, because _damn._

He made a pretty picture. Probably the prettiest one she'd ever seen.

Black dress shoes in need of a good polish, slacks in the same shade that fit decidedly well, especially around his thick set of thighs. She was eager to know what the back view offered. His shirt was white, button-up, no doubt tailored by the way it hugged the column of muscle that obviously made up his chest and torso. It was pressed crisp, tucked smoothly into the trim waist of his slacks, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. No tie to distract. The collar opened just a touch. 

While he wasn't tall, he wasn't little either. Compact was a better word, every inch of him appearing solid and firm. 

It was his face though that had stolen her breath. 

Big, warm doe eyes stared back at her, startling set against his pale complexion, and a shy grin tugged on a full plush mouth. She'd never seen such a luscious set of lips on a man. Much to her delight they were framed by a close cropped beard as dark as his eyes and hair. Gods, his hair. It was a messy riot of thick curls any woman in their right mind would either kill for or love to sink her fingers into. 

Surely it was a sin for someone to be so well put together. He was temptation incarnate. 

“Sorry Ma’am, I didn't mean to bother you,” he offered with an uncomfortable chuff of laughter. 

She pulled herself from her drunken stupor. “No bother,” she told him and found herself right in front of him, the view even more arresting up close. He was young, early twenties if she had to guess, his skin smooth and free of any age. She was certain it would be baby soft beneath her hands if she ever got the pleasure. And she wanted it. “I haven’t seen you here before.”

“Oh, I was just hired last week. Been training,” he explained. “Jon Snow.” He held out his hand for her to shake.

She took it, but didn’t return the introduction. More information was needed. She tilted her head as her eyes narrowed, taking in his pretty face. “Do you mind if I ask how old you are, Jon Snow?”

He seemed surprised by the question, an adorable furrow forming between his lovely eyes, but he shook his head. “No, Ma’am, I don’t mind. I’m twenty-four.”

_If you do this Daenerys, you’ll officially join the cougar status._

One more look at him and she truly didn’t care. Even if it turned out he was inept, she could teach him. “What time do you get off work?”

He took his time answering, dark eyes studying her. “Eleven,” he finally said evenly, obviously catching onto her intentions. “Miss?”

“Targaryen.”

Those luscious lips were licked before he gave a nod. “Eleven, Miss Targaryen.”

She gave him a small smile. “Would you care to join me for a drink in the bar after your shift, Jon Snow?”

He slipped his hands into his pockets as he glanced across the lobby to the bar. A smooth smile graced his pretty face as he turned back to her. “Absolutely.”

“I look forward to it,” she managed evenly without a hint of the nerves that were tingling and quivering through her from the roots of her hair down to her toes.

“Aye, me too,” he returned, that damn voice so smooth and deep it was like a caress of velvet running down her spine.

She walked away, adding a bit more sway to her hips than she usually did and glanced over her shoulder to see those inky eyes watching her every move. She turned back and let her grin of delight have free reign.

_Older men couldn’t handle her. Men her age thought they knew everything._

She was very keen to see how a younger man would handle her appetites.

  
  


—

  
  


Four hours. Too long of a wait, but hopefully it would be very worth it in the end. She nursed a glass of wine as she stared out the window of her suite, lost in the view of the city below. 

Doubt had niggled at the back of her mind more than once already. She didn’t do what she had planned. Well, she had, once or twice in her younger days, but the desire to do so again hadn’t shown itself in years. 

Maybe it was the irritation she still felt over Daario, self absorbed prick that he’d been. Dumping his arrogant ass nearly a year before was one of the best decisions she’d ever made, and held zero regrets over. He’d only wanted a trophy on his arm for all to see, and a docile doll in private. She was neither of those things.

Dany wondered if Jon Snow would be the same. It was commonplace for the young ones to be full of themselves. He certainly had reason to be. His looks alone… Dark, fathomless eyes that crinkled around the edges when he smiled. Perfect lips. 

_She’d show him exactly what to do with those._

She exhaled an exasperated sigh, put out with herself as she paced to her bed and laid back against the pillows before setting her wine glass on her nightstand. 

Normally she was much stronger, had an iron resolve, an unbending focus. _But a year was a long time to go without the touch of a man, wasn’t it? Everyone had needs, didn’t they?_

Apparently she did, or else she was certain the sinfully tempting Jon Snow would’ve never caused her to give him more than an appreciative glance. And definitely not caused the fire he had lit within her blood. Even the memory of him was a temptation. Those slim hips, strong thick fingers, and a corded neck. The hints of what was hidden from view. Broad shoulders, muscled abs, a firm biteable ass.

Dany rolled her eyes, giving up on the pretense that she wasn’t going to get off to just the thought of him alone. She knew she was already wet in anticipation of their drink later. Of what might follow. The dampness between her thighs was apparent before she’d even reached her front door.

_Best not to appear too eager._

She unbuttoned her shirt, slid her hand down her belly and into her panties. She barely touched her clit and had to bite her lip to fight back a moan, imagining it was his fingers touching her instead, his pretty face over her, watching her with those eyes. 

She closed her own, sliding her fingers slowly along her slick folds, teasing the sensitive skin. _Thank God she’d kept up her waxing._ She skimmed along the seam, then dipped inside, gathering more wetness and barely glancing over her clit before withdrawing and slipping over her folds again. Feather light and fleeting, building bit by bit.

As the pressure grew her thoughts drifted to his plush mouth and what it would feel like to have those plump lips kiss her, velvet tongue lick her, the tingling drag of his beard along her skin. And his voice. To hear it breathy and rough in her ear, the deep grunts and groans she would draw from him, her name eased from his throat. She wanted to hear what he had planned for her, how he was going to fuck her, and then do it. She wanted all of him, bending her, giving into her, taking her, over and over until neither of them could move, fucked into complete exhaustion. 

Faster now, more pressure, her fingers delved between her folds and circled her clit, moaning as she imagined his tongue doing the same.

She slid one inside her tight heat, but knew that wouldn’t settle her, wouldn’t even be close to getting her off properly. The ache was becoming nearly painful, she needed more. She thought briefly of using one of her toys, but no. She wanted it to be him. Tempting her. Tasting her. Taking her. She added another finger and then another, the heel of her palm rubbing against her clit with every thrust of her hips, with each stroke of her fingers. The other hand at her breast, pinching and pulling at her nipple. 

He was over her, his thick fingers buried deep. Filling her, stretching. Faster and faster they worked her, pressing just the right spot as he nipped and tasted her skin. The wet slick of his tongue at her breast, licking and suckling between the rough rumbling encouragement of his words. 

_That's it, gorgeous. Fuck those fingers. Come for me._

Her orgasm washed over her and she shook with the force of it as it rolled through her from the tips of her toes to the top of her head in rocking waves. Her breathing erratic, heart racing, cunt clenching again and again, aching still, wanting more than her own slender fingers.

Soon. Hopefully very soon.

She slipped her fingers free, rubbing them through the sopping mess she’d made until the ache began to ebb and her hips finally stopped their straining. She’d taken the edge off, enough she probably wouldn't embarrass herself the moment he touched her. Waiting for her heart and breathing to calm, she lay limp and liquid, staring at the ceiling, thoughts of him still rampant in her mind. 

Eleven couldn’t come fast enough.

  
  


—

  
  


She reached the bar at exactly eleven but her date was nowhere to be seen. She took a seat in one of the high-backed circular booths and ordered a glass of white wine. Unable to help herself she stretched up and peeked over the booth, glancing around again, making sure she hadn’t missed him. She hadn't, unless he was hiding under a table somewhere.

The bartender placed her wine down a few moments later and she thanked him for it, her fingernails tapping the shiny wood of the table. Nerves or irritation causing the anxious fidgeting she wasn’t sure. She’d expected him to be waiting on her, but, as his employer she supposed she was pleased he wasn’t skimping on his shift. She took a sip of her wine and placed it back down. Her red lipstick left a smudge on the glass, she went to rub it off. 

“Sorry it took me so long, but I wanted to change clothes,” his already familiar voice came from behind her and settled low in her belly. 

She looked up to see him hovering, his eyes darting from one side of the booth to the other. With a grin she patted the seat beside her and slid over to give him a little more space. His shy smile showed up and he dropped an old canvas bag onto the empty side of the booth and sat down beside her, somewhat stiff and stunned. What it said about her she wasn't sure, but knowing she made him nervous was delightful.

He’d changed into a black t-shirt that appeared to be tailor made for him, tight in all the right places, and a pair of worn jeans, again tight and thoroughly well fitting. _Those thighs._ She couldn’t wait to see them. His hair was thankfully still loose, dark black curls hanging down to nearly his shoulders. She’d never seen a man with prettier hair. And she found she almost liked his relaxed look even better than his business attire. 

“You haven’t been waiting long have you?” he asked.

“A minute or two,” she replied and sipped her drink. The bartender was back and took his order. She waited for him to leave again before she turned all her focus onto her date. “So, Jon Snow,” she murmured, “how did you end up working in this hotel?”

Maybe some small talk would calm his nerves.

“It’s not far from school and has hours that fit better with my classes,” he told her then swallowed deeply as he met her eyes. “What about you? In town for a conference or something?”

She shook her head and turned her body toward him. Her knee brushed his and those dark eyes took in her crossed legs, bare beneath her fitted skirt. His fingers twitched in his lap and she bit back a grin. “I actually live here,” she admitted, drawing his eyes back to hers. “I work such irregular hours and travel so often this works out better than having an apartment. What about you? Live on your own?”

His beer arrived and he took a few hardy swallows before sitting it back down. “Unfortunately, no. I have a roommate and a dog. The dog is cleaner than the roommate,” he said with a smile.

_A sense of humor as well as a pretty face. How lovely._

“Perhaps you should find a cleaner roommate,” she proposed smoothly.

He chuckled and she decided his smile should come with a warning. It was all she could do to keep his effect on her hidden. She took a long sip of her wine to otherwise occupy herself. 

“Well, I’ve lived with him since basic training,” he offered in his defense, a nervous hand tucking some curls behind his ear. “You’d think that would have taken the slob out of him.”

She wasn’t interested in his roommate in the least. “You were in the military?”

“Enlisted right out of high school,” he said with a nod. “I went into medic training after basic. Special operations combat. A trauma nurse more or less. Only problem is, I want to do more and unfortunately nurses do all the work with very little ability to effect change.”

“What sort of change?” she asked, truly interested, his gorgeous looks taking a back seat for once, and his nerves had seemed to vanish, the subject comfortable to him no doubt.

“I want to work with veterans. But the system is so…” he released a heavy sigh and shook his head, “that’s a rant for a different day. Anyway, I want to help more with the emotional side of their trauma than the physical, so I’m in medical school now. Most of my classes are during the day and this lets me work at night.”

He was becoming more dangerous by the moment.

“Why not remain a nurse? I’m sure the pay is better.” Her employees took home well above minimum wage, she made sure of that, but a nurse could easily make seventy five grand or more a year, probably much more with a military background like his.

He nodded again. “It is but the hours are harder to work around. And I’m lucky. Between the military, scholarships, and a contract with the hospital, school’s paid for.” His dark eyes searched her face, curious and open. “What about you? What do you do?”

She leaned her elbow on the table top, propping her chin in her hand and steeled herself for his reaction. “I’m a business owner.”

He tilted his pretty head of raven curls and his eyes suddenly widened. “Wait, you’re Daenerys Targaryen, aren’t you? You own this hotel.”

“And a few hundred more,” she said, swiveled back around and motioned the bartender over. He brought her another glass of wine and removed the first. “Does it bother you?” she asked Jon quietly once the bartender walked away, watching her finger slide around the rim of her glass.

She caught that cute furrow forming in his brow from the corner of her eye. “Why would that bother me?”

With a slight shrug she looked his way. “Well, I’m older than you and I own the place you work in. A lot of men are intimidated by me.”

He shook his head. “Intrigued. Not intimidated,” he informed her. “Besides, you can’t be much older than me. A couple of years at most, right?”

A true smile split her face as she lifted her wine to her lips and took a sip. “And that’s the right answer.” She sat her glass down and turned toward him again, purposely grazing his thigh with her knee, his calf with her foot. To his credit he barely shifted in his seat. “Look, we could dance around this for another hour, probably, but we both know why we’re here.”

Another deep swallow of beer was taken, his lips licked as he sat the bottle down. “I think so,” he said quietly. He drew in a deep breath and scratched at his beard before meeting her eyes once more. “You do this often?” 

It wasn’t an accusation, nor a judgment, just simple curiosity. At least that’s what she read in his soft eyes.

“Hardly ever, actually.”

That shy nervous chuff from earlier in the evening made another appearance. “Yeah, me neither.” 

That helped her feelings. Eased the fretfulness down to tolerable levels. Arrogance didn’t seem to be one of Jon Snow’s attributes and it was such a breath of fresh air.

He picked up his beer, drained it, for courage she assumed, then stood and picked up his bag. He held out a hand to her, a small smile tugging at his plush mouth. “Lead the way.”

The butterflies in her stomach morphed into full-on dragons. She put her hand in Jon’s and allowed his to help her from the booth before waving at the bartender. He knew to put their drinks on her tab. Still hand and hand she led Jon out of the bar and to the elevator, sparks flying from her fingers to her toes at his touch. 

She punched her floor and turned to find him leaned against the back rail, hands braced to either side of him, giving her quite the view of his sculpted body. A cut set of abs showing through his t-shirt, biceps bulging from beneath the short sleeves. He noticed her appreciation and dropped his head, another soft chuff leaving him. If she wasn’t mistaken, she spotted a flush on his cheeks through his curls. 

He was an enigma. No other man she’d ever known who came anywhere near as beautiful as he was would’ve been half as shy, if at all. Even with his age she hadn’t expected it, but it was certainly refreshing, not to mention alluring. 

“So, I assume you’re taking the _ladies never tell_ route?” he gently prodded after a moment of silence. 

She chuckled. “I never really answered you, did I?” He just grinned and shook his head. She stepped over to him and leaned her hip into the rail beside him as she stared at his pretty face. “I’m thirty-three.”

His eyebrows jumped up and that lush mouth popped open. “Damn,” he breathed.

She had much the same reaction, though with a good dose of indignation. “Excuse me?”

He immediately back peddled with a groan and a hand wiping down his wincing face. “That came out wrong, I did not mean—“ his head dropped back with a thud as he shook it, eyes closed a moment before he finally got the nerve to look at her. She stared back still unimpressed. “I meant— It was… _Fuck,”_ he hissed, at himself she was sure. She bit back a grin because he really was adorable all flustered as he was. “You’ve got a fucking empire and you’re only thirty three,” he finally got out. “It’s impressive, _very_ impressive. That’s all I meant. And you don’t look a day over twenty five either by the way,” he was quick to add.

She kept him hanging a little longer, somehow managing to keep a straight face, until she spotted signs of guilt growing in his beautiful eyes. There was no need for that. She smiled then, pleased to see relief bloom across his face. She winked at him. “Nice recovery.” 

His cheeks puffed as he blew out a breath. “I’m sorry. I’m not always good with words.”

She reached up and rubbed his arm, even the innocent touch sending a bolt of electricity through her, his skin warm and smooth beneath her hand, muscles hard. She couldn’t wait to touch every inch of him. “Don’t apologize. You’re fine. And it wasn’t just me who built the empire. My father started it, my oldest brother continued it. My other one… Well, he tried to throw it all away, I just saved it.”

“Still,” he protested quietly.

She acknowledged his compliment with a nod. “Thank you.”

The elevator dinged and came to a stop, they stepped off and she went to her door and unlocked it. Jon didn’t hover over her but stayed a step behind, giving her plenty of room. Chivalrous. 

She walked inside, leaving the door open for him to follow if he chose and lucky for her, he did. He dropped his bag by the door as she kicked off her shoes. His deep brown eyes were looking her over, and when they met hers she shifted on her feet, too late to control her response to the heat in his gaze.

“This isn’t going to cause an issue for you, is it?” he asked, stepping closer.

She thought that over a moment before answering. It could, but she wouldn’t let it. “You have no intentions of running to the tabloids with pictures or a hot story, do you?”

He pulled a face and gave a snort. “Not likely. I like to keep my private life just that. Private.”

“Good to know. So do I,” she told him. “And, whatever happens after tonight, you have my word; your job is secure.”

He eased forward another step. “And you’re not married, or otherwise attached?”

“No. No husband. Boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Not in quite a while.” She tilted her head eyeing him speculatively. “You?”

“Same. Not for a long while.”

She closed the distance between them, past ready to have his plush lips pressed to hers, kissing her hopefully senseless. “Do you have protection?”

He huffed out a breath. “You make it sound so clinical.”

That pushed her off balance for a moment, but also intrigued her. “And that bothers you?”

“A little,” he admitted with a shrug and another step. “I mean is this a business transaction or…” He was within an inch of her now. So close she could see his pulse thrumming in his throat, his pupils blown wide, the beautiful brown swallowed by black. 

She licked her lips. “Or?” 

His eyes grew darker still, solely focused on her lips, his own parted. “Fucking,” he finally said, voice no more than a raspy whisper.

Her breath caught and she lifted an eyebrow at him. “Fucking. Definitely fucking,” she answered, all the air rushing from her lungs as he reached out and cupped the back of her head, finally bringing her lips to his. 

They were as soft and warm as she had imagined, and as hungry as she’d hoped. She could taste his beer and hints of mint, her head filling with his scent, all of her seeming to float and spin, a leaf caught in a storm. 

It had been so long since she’d been kissed, felt the heat and desire of another equally greedy. It was a drug coursing through her veins, a burning delicious ache spreading into her every crook and crevice. 

Her fingers dove into his luscious hair as his other hand slid over her hip, grasping firmly, pulling her tight against him. All of him was hard, and she needed him closer, to have him under her hands. She tugged up on his t-shirt and tossed it to the floor hastily, her palms running up his abs and chest, mapping each firm rise and dip. He was as smooth and soft as she'd imagined.

His tongue teased hers, and an involuntary whimper slid past her lips as he began to slowly back her up. 

“Where's your room?” he whispered, his hands dropping to her ass and palming it just before he lifted her up into his arms. 

She latched on, hands on his shoulders, legs wrapping around him though he had her in a firm grip. With a nod of her head she directed him down the hallway, her eyes however had caught on the tattoo that traveled over his shoulder to his chest, ending near his heart. A snarling wolf running across his pale skin. Her gaze met his as she felt the zipper of her dress being slid down. “A wolf?”

He glanced at his chest. “Nickname during the service.”

“I like it,” she whispered before she brought his lips back to hers, sucking and pulling on the luscious flesh.

She was placed on her feet and the sleeves of her dress were slid down her arms. Not willing to allow things to become unbalanced she trailed her fingers down his chest to the waist of his jeans, smiling against his lips as he grunted and shivered from her tickling touch. 

They were bare before one another a few frantic moments later and he immediately laid her back on her bed. Ravenous eyes took her in just as her own did the same to him. A deep tremor ran through her, from the hunger in his gaze or at the heart-stopping view before her she wasn't sure. She'd known some handsome men in her life, but Jon was… Perfection from head to toe, the marbled David incarnate, flawless and...

He dropped to his knees and spread her thighs, laying himself between them and all her senses simply left her. 

“Jon, you don't have—”

“Yes, I do,” he husked and became the wolf on his chest, a beast devouring his meal with relish, and all she could do was surrender. 

Just so you can get a feel for these beans ;)


	2. Lucky Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon helps welcome Daenerys back in town but their rendezvous isn't so secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Ashley here! Whelp, the response to the start has been spectacular. Thank you all so very much! And yes, we know that ending was frustrated, but trust me when I say from here on out, you will find... immense satisfaction all around. 
> 
> There are going to be some additional new tags added each time we post. We don't want to post them all together and give away the many, many surprises we have in store for you. We combined quite a few of the prompts, so we hope you enjoy all of it. 
> 
> As always, this would be impossible without my glorious co-writer who makes everything I write better! She's the peanut butter to my jelly, the peas to my carrots, the chicken to my nuggets! Justwandering-neverlost is the fucking best person ever! Laud her with heaps of praise. 
> 
> This chapter's prompt: public sex

_  
  
You're such a motivator, I gotta get you here  
_ _So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir  
_ _You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game  
_ _Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her  
_ _And I can't wait another minute  
_ _I can't take the look she's giving  
_ _Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
_ _One in a million, my lucky strike  
_ _Got me so high and then she dropped me  
_ _But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
_ _Took me inside and then she rocked me  
_ _She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like  
_ _(Oh) My lucky strike  
_ _(Oh) My lucky strike  
_ _(Oh) Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
_ _(Oh) One in a million, my lucky strike  
_ _Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky  
_ _And I don't wanna go down, go down  
_ _She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize  
_ _She'll make me want her right now, right now  
_ _And I can't wait another minute  
_ _I can't take the look she's giving  
_ _Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
_ _One in a million, my lucky strike  
_ _Got me so high and then she dropped me  
_ _But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
_ _Took me inside and then she rocked me  
_ _She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like  
_ _(Oh) My lucky strike  
_ _(Oh) My lucky strike  
_ _(Oh) Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
_ _(Oh) One in a million, my lucky strike  
_ _Hey, you're taking all my pain away  
_ _You're shaking like an earthquake  
_ _Hey, you're taking all my pain away  
_ _You're shaking like an earthquake  
_ _Got me so high and then she dropped me  
_ _But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
_ _Took me inside and then she rocked me  
_ _She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like  
_ _(Oh) My lucky strike  
_ _(Oh) My lucky strike  
_ _(Oh) Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
_ _(Oh) One in a million, my lucky strike_

_**Maroon 5 - Lucky Strike** _

  
  


After their first encounter, Jon found it damn near impossible to concentrate on anything but her. A dozen romps together, now, and he knew he was in deep. So fucking deep. He hadn’t seen her in almost a week and it was about to kill him. She’d gone out of town several days before, sent him a text telling him she didn’t know when she would be back and he was left trying not to pine like he was some infatuated puppy. 

His efforts hadn’t even remotely kept her out of his thoughts though. All the amazing hours he’d spent with her seemed to run in a constant loop within his mind day and night. He kept finding himself growing hard if he thought about her too long. Too long being all of two minutes.

She was obviously the most amazing woman he’d ever been with considering his limited experience. Like most, he’d lost his virginity in high school, but Val hadn't come along until he’d left the military and she didn't tarry either. Despite that, Jon knew Daenerys was one in a million. A lucky strike he still wasn’t sure how he managed to get. Why she had set her sights on him he had no clue. Not that he would ever fucking complain. She wasn’t just fucking beautiful from head to toe but _god_ she was damn near divine. Her arse was a thing of beauty. Tits, pert and round, filling his hands. That goddess-like face. Those eyes. Plump, perfect lips. The noises that slipped through them as he lapped at her delicious cunt, buried himself deep inside her over and over… 

_Fuck._

His cock throbbing once more, he shifted closer to the counter to hide it and turned his attention to the screen in front of him, finishing up a few last-minute reservation details for one of the incoming guests. The fates weren’t on his side though, or maybe they were. Someone had just addressed her. Ignoring the way his heart was suddenly pounding he looked up and there she was. 

As gorgeous as ever in a red dress and heels, looking like a goddess who just walked out of every man’s dream. 

She was speaking with his manager, an arsehole named Thorne who’d been hinting heavily Jon was going to lose his job for meeting with a guest after hours. _That was strictly forbidden. Employees did not fraternize with the guests._ Little did the man know it was the owner of the hotel.

His cheeks flamed as both of their eyes landed on him. He dropped his eyes back to his computer but couldn’t help glancing up to see Thorne blatantly speaking about him, even gesturing his way, a dark scowl on his ugly face. Jon wanted to kick his arse but he needed the job and getting arrested for assault would only hurt him in the end. Not to mention it would look bad for Daenerys.

He wouldn't do it for her alone.

She had taken over the conversation and Thorne was backing down, his head hanging sheepishly. The bastard walked away and her eyes locked with Jon’s across the lobby. A bolt of heat ran through him even though she didn’t stop to speak to him or even acknowledge him, really. That was the rule. Strictly business unless they were locked away in her room. 

She made her way to the elevator, hips swaying so tantalizingly he ached, while Edd followed behind her with her luggage cart. She said something to him and he suddenly rushed to the desk. 

“Jon, take her bags up. I have to run an errand for her,” Edd said as he grabbed his keys from behind the counter. 

“I’ll do it,” Grenn was quick to offer.

Before Jon’s hackles could rise, Edd gave a shake of his head. “She said Jon.”

His heart thumped loud enough he was certain they had to have heard it, and his blood somehow set every inch of him on fire. He took a deep breath to gather himself and turned to Grenn. “Man the front and if Thorne says anything...”

“I’ll tell him to talk to her so she can dress him down again,” Grenn said with a smile. “Better go.”

Jon managed not to race from behind the counter and grabbed the cart with her luggage. He pushed it inside and she followed him in, digging around in her purse, still not paying him a bit of attention. Breath held, he watched her without a word as the elevator doors slid closed and it began rising up to her floor. She produced a key from her purse and slipped it into the control box. The elevator shuddered to a stop. 

He furrowed his brow until she suddenly turned and attacked, pulling his lips against hers. All of him came alive at once and he pressed her back against the wall of the elevator with a groan as she lifted her leg and wrapped it around his hip, grinding her pelvis into his. Her purse thunked to the floor and her hands began working on his belt, frantic and frenzied as he devoured her succulent mouth.

_God, her mouth. He could drink from it for hours and never quench his thirst._

His head was spinning from sudden blood loss, his cock catching up quickly as he lifted her skirt. She was as bare as her name day, no panties to be found. He groaned against her throat as his fingers came in contact with the slick flesh of her folds. Knowing she was that wet, _for him…_ It made something primal rise up in him he would have to examine later. For now he would relish in it. He smeared the mess of her around and around, over her swollen lips, up to her clit, rubbing and circling over the hard little nub.

“Jon,” she gasped, her head falling back just as she got his pants around his ankles. 

He gently speared her with two fingers, attacking her gorgeous throat with hungry kisses. She was more than ready, but better safe than sorry. That and the temptation to play in her hot cunt was too much to resist. She was a scorching velvet snare around his probing fingers and he thought he may go blind if he didn't get to bury his cock in her soon. 

With another trembling gasp, she broke away from his lips and tore the wrapper of the condom in her hands. Where and when she’d gotten it he had no clue, she was stroking over him, taking every clear thought right out of his head. He couldn't do much more than grunt in response and press himself further into her warm little palm, sliding his fingers free to slip over her clit again. 

She smiled at him and it sent him spinning even further. “I’m back,” she purred, her ocean eyes flicking down to his cock still firmly wrapped in her expert hands. 

“I think you missed me,” he managed in a rough husk he barely recognized as his own voice, fingers still playing in her juices. 

She laughed softly as she finally rolled the condom on him. “I think you missed me just as much.”

“You know I did.”

“Good, now hush that pretty mouth of yours and fuck me, Jon Snow,” she demanded as she brought his lips back to hers. 

Eager to not disappoint, he grabbed her perfect arse in his hands, lifted her completely off the floor, and sheathed himself inside her glorious cunt in one hard thrust. 

“Fuck me!” 

“Jon!”

His knees nearly buckled, the rest of him curling into her as his eyes rolled back in his head. Even through the condom, he could feel how hot she was, groaning at the throbbing clasp of her wrapped around him, sucking and pulling, grinding. Nothing was better than being inside her, nothing ever fucking would be.

Knowing what she wanted—she’d taught him well how to push her to the edge, how to make her scream—he fucked her hard, sliding through the wet mess of her easily, hips slamming into hers, the lewd slap of skin against skin filling the small space. She was pulling at his hair as she moaned his name, nails scratching his scalp, her trembling walls clenching around his thrusting cock, all of her driving him absolutely insane. 

The aching knot at the base of his spine was already so tight he was afraid he’d come too fast, like some teenage boy, but to his surprise, after three more pounding strokes, she was the one who shattered first, crying out his name as her cunt quivered and quaked with her orgasm. 

He grasped her luscious arse hard and snapped his hips. She hissed in response and just like that he was gone. A few more driving thrusts and the world went black and starry, pure bliss ripping through him, his face buried against her throat, deep heaving breaths taken as he tried to keep his feet under him. Then the unthinkable happened. 

The elevator gently bumped to a stop and a ding split the air. And worst of all; the doors slid open. 

His every muscle locked down and he stood frozen, not breathing, Daenerys the same in his arms, neither of them brave enough to look over. 

For the first ten seconds or so he thought maybe they had gotten lucky and the hallway was empty. The doors would shut and no one would ever know he was fucking his boss in her hotel elevator. But it wasn’t to be.

An appreciative and smooth feminine purr ended the silence. “Oberyn, my love, you didn’t tell me it was _this_ kind of hotel.”

Jon’s heart dropped straight to his toes, his stomach lurching up into his throat. His instincts kicked in immediately and he hid Daenerys with his body as best he could. No way would he let her go down for this. If they didn’t see her face… 

“I did not know it was, my sweet,” a man said, his accent heavy, tone piqued.

As Jon reached his arm out toward the elevator buttons, fingers stretching while his hips kept Daenerys pinned to the wall, he dared to look the couple’s way. He was certain he’d be facing them in a police lineup in the very near future, and some queer need to know what his accusers would look like came over him. 

They were in their early forties, Hispanic descent, and both appeared more than a little interested in his bare arse. Daenerys still had his shirt gripped in her hands leaving him completely on display.

The man caught his eyes and winked. “Might we join you?” he asked.

Daenerys’ face fell into his neck and she fucking _giggled_. He smacked the door close button with a hard slap. “Sorry, we don’t share,” he called out as the couple disappeared behind the sliding doors. The woman’s laughter drifting away behind them.

He shifted back over and steadied Daenerys in his arms for what good it did. She was absolutely losing it, her body going limp as she dissolved into laughter. He slipped free of her and stood her on her feet, switching her key off and back on again in hopes it would give them time to gather themselves before maintenance overrode it again. He was certain that’s what happened. He’d made the call for them to do just that several times in his few months of employment. 

Of course, that thought never crossed his mind while he fucked her into the wall, way too lust addled to think of anything but giving her what she'd wanted.

While she continued to laugh her gorgeous arse off he rid himself of the used condom and tied it off, dropping it to the floor for the time being. “Dany, this isn’t funny,” he finally snarled at her as he tucked himself back into his slacks. “If they don't tell Thorne, it’ll be a fucking miracle.”

She gathered herself, wiping tears from her eyes before she gave him a smile and patted his chest. “Stop worrying, they most definitely wanted to join us. They won't be telling anyone, anything.” After righting her skirt, she handed him a tissue from her purse. 

He picked up the discarded condom and wadded it up inside it before stuffing both in his pocket. He’d throw it away when he got to her room.

Still smiling she turned the key and the elevator resumed its path upward. They made it to her floor a few moments later and once she opened the door, he rolled the luggage cart into her room. She closed the door behind him. 

“Welcome home,” he mumbled as he unloaded the last bag from the rack. He felt bad for the simmering anger still rushing through his veins, but he couldn't help it. It was his bare arse they saw, after all. They’d been caught, propositioned for an orgy for all he knew, swinging at the very least, and Dany had found the whole damn thing nothing but hilarious. 

She was standing with her arms folded over her chest and an amused smile on her pretty face. “You’re angry.”

He blew out a heavy sigh and rubbed at his still hot neck. “And embarrassed.”

“Ah, first time getting caught?” she snickered.

He glanced at her. “Dany—”

A whole new expression came across her face, one he had no idea how to read and left him feeling like a boat adrift, its anchor suddenly cut. “There it is, again,” she said softly. _“Dany.”_

_Fuck._ Had he really said the name he called her in his… in private, _out loud?_ She thought it was too personal. Would discard him like yesterday's junk mail for getting too close, for making things weird and uncomfortable.

“Sorry,” he was all he could say with a shake of his head, though proud he’d kept the worst of his nerves out of his voice.

“I always disliked when my brother called me that,” she told him and his stomach simply dropped through the floor. “It was usually condescending and full of malice.”

His heart raced, his body physically preparing for her rejection, for him to flee once she had. But she stepped up to him and gentle fingers straightened his tie before her palms smoothed down his shirt, her eyes keeping his trapped in their gaze. “I don’t mind it when you say it.”

His ears were ringing. He was sure of it. He’d missed something. 

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, sucking his bottom one between hers as she pulled away. “In fact, I like it a lot. So you’ll come back when you're off to give me a proper welcome, won’t you?”

The vice gripping his chest loosened, a rush of air leaving him and a smile slipping free. “Of course. It would be rude of me not to, wouldn't it?”

“ _Extremely_.” The smile drifted from her face. “If Thorne gives you trouble, you tell me.”

He’d almost completely forgotten Thorne even existed, much less was a problem for the two of them. The small sliver of relief he’d been gifted disappeared again. “What did he say, if you don’t mind me asking?”

She rolled her beautiful eyes. “He told me you violated company guidelines by fraternizing with the guests. Apparently, someone you work with told Thorne he saw you go into the elevator with a woman. I questioned if there was a video of it and he said no.” A wicked smile pulled at her sinful mouth. “Which there wouldn’t be as I’ve already seen to it that it was all erased.”

Jon would've laughed, but worry still held him tight. “And what about today? I’m sure he’ll see it on the camera from the elevator. I never wanted to be a liability to you.”

She pinched his chin and pulled him down for another kiss. “You worry too much. Don't forget who I am,” she murmured and bopped his nose with a finger. “He might have seen it if my key didn’t turn off the camera. It won't come back on unless I go down there and manually turn it back on. As far as he’ll know, you escorted me so I could question you about his accusations and his performance as your boss.” She winked at him. “You have my promise to be a diligent owner.”

He finally let himself chuckle. “I see.”

Her nose snarled adorably and he thought he might be falling harder than he’d previously believed. _He was so fucked._

“He’s a holdover from my brother when he ran things,” she went on. “I don’t like him. If he treats you poorly, I’ll handle it.”

Having her at his defense was… Well, he wasn't sure there was a word for it, not one he knew anyway. He threw an arm up and scratched at his neck, his eyes refusing to stay focused on her. “I appreciate the offer, but I don’t know that it does either of us much good for you to fight my battles for me.”

“I like a good fight every now and then. Makes the fucking afterward better,” she said with a wink, her nails trailing down his abs, taking his nerves down more than a few notches. “Eleven?” she prompted.

“Five after,” he agreed readily. “You know I like to change clothes.” He tossed the tissue in her trash and walked back around the bar toward the door.

“Up to you. You won’t be wearing any for very long.”

He groaned and let his head fall back. “How am I supposed to go back to work when you say stuff like that?” He gave her a glare and backed her against the wall, sliding his hands along her curves. Let her have some of her own medicine. “As my boss you are making my job very difficult. I think I’m going to lodge a complaint.”

She cleared her throat and attempted to look contrite, but he could still see amusement dancing in her blue eyes. They were like the sea and all he wanted to do was fall into them. “Apologies, Mister Snow. Come up after your shift and you can lodge all the complaints you’d like,” she murmured, her palm slipping between them and cupping his cock. “I’ll even give you your tip.”

He snarled at her. “You may be evil.”

She laughed and slid her hands up his chest and into his hair. “I don’t know. I think I’m pretty altruistic.”

He gave her a kiss and her arse one last squeeze before he separated himself from her. “You are, and I’m going.”

“See you later,” she said as she slid something into his pocket.

“What’s that?”

“The panties I was wearing before I got to the hotel,” she whispered hotly against his ear. 

He reached into his pocket and groaned to find them damp. “Damn you,” he hissed. “Leaving,” he stepped back from her, “I was leaving.”

Her soft laughter followed him out the door and he pushed the cart into the elevator with a disgruntled sigh. When the shiny doors closed he wiped at his lips. They were stained pink from her lipstick.

And she let him walk out like that, the minx.

He pulled her panties from his pocket and gave another groan. Red lace thongs. He’d be picturing her glorious arse in them for the next five hours and she damn well knew it. Didn't matter he had spilled into her not ten minutes before, he’d be hard as a rock for the rest of his shift. All five hours of it.

She was going to be the death of him, he was sure.

The elevator dinged and he cringed. He was probably doomed to have flashbacks every time he heard it for the rest of his life. Instead of salivating like one of Pavlov’s dogs, he’d be making sure his arse was covered. With a shake of his head, he pushed the cart back into the lobby. 

Edd rushed past him with a meal from the deli down the block. “I’m taking this up to Miss Targaryen.”

He waved him off as he joined Grenn behind the desk. “Did I miss anything?”

“Thorne was looking for you until I told him she had you take her luggage to her room.” 

Jon didn’t even look up at his friend. “Oh? He have anything to say?”

“Nah, he’s scared of her.” A short pause and a cleared throat later, “You were gone for a while.”

“Yeah, she was asking me some questions,” he replied smoothly.

“About?”

“Working here,” he answered, quick and vague. 

“Well, best stay on her good side if you want to stay employed.”

“Noted.” He continued typing bullshit data into his computer, blindingly conscious of her panties in his pocket, burning a hole through the fabric and into his thigh almost as if she were straddling it, riding and rubbing herself against him. Time would tick down to the end of his shift like snowmelt dripping in the weak winter sun, he had no doubt.

Not ten minutes later, after he was just beginning to calm from all the excitement and get back into a work groove a couple he hoped never to lay eyes on again came walking out of the bar and straight towards him. 

He dropped his head and cursed under his breath. “Fuck me.” 

“What was that?” Grenn asked.

“Nothing.”

Much to his horror, the couple slid up to the counter, both of them lazing across it and staring him down. He could feel their gazes like lava pouring over his head. Nothing for it, he looked up and forced a smile. “How can I help you?”

“I can think of lots of ways,” the woman murmured and he heard Grenn choke beside him before going into a coughing fit.

His face literally on fire he kept his eyes on the gentleman who was grinning devilishly. “We would like a wake-up call in the morning,” he requested. 

“Of course, sir. What time? I’ll put it in the computer.”

“Seven, please. But a simple phone call won't do. We’ll sleep right through that, perhaps _you_ could come up and knock on our door until we answer?”

_Bloody hells. Who the fuck were these people?_

Jon cleared his throat and somehow kept the smile plastered on his face. “I'm afraid my shift will be over by then, sir.” He glanced at Grenn. “You're working a double, aren't you? You can do it.”

While Grenn blanched and sputtered the couple sighed disappointedly. “A phone call will have to do then,” the woman muttered with a flick of her hand. 

“Perhaps another time,” the man said, voice dripping with things Jon did not want to think about. The bastard threw him a wink as he backed away arm and arm with his wife, both still smiling at him like cats eyeing a bowl of cream. 

The moment the front doors slid closed behind them Grenn’s elbow slammed into his ribs. “What the fuck was that?” he laughed. “I thought they were gonna drag you across the counter and fucking eat you.”

“I have no fucking clue,” he snarled, cutting him a death glare, “but if you ever mention it again I will kill you with my bare hands.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, we're not bad. We're just drawn that way.


	3. She Carries All the Keys to the Places No One Dares to Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany decides it's time to test Jon's limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya again! JW this time. Thank you all so much for showering this naughty little fic with so much love. We've been having so much fun with these two and are thrilled y'all have to. 
> 
> We're going to turn the kinky nob up a good bit this chapter. It's all in good fun and Jon is definitely a willing participant, but PLEASE read the tags before you venture further. If you see anything not to your liking or that squicks you out, there is absolutely no need to read. And I hate that I have to say this, but to the trolls out there who are trying to ruin this kink fest, your comments will be ignored and deleted, so don't bother. 
> 
> Everyone else... Don't read this at work! Or in public if you happen to be out, or near the childrens, lol. Make sure you've got your smokes ready, your wine and cold shower too, or better yet your significant other close by. 
> 
> As always, I thank the gods for my bestie Ashley. The fun and joy and happiness she brings into my life are priceless. ❤️

__

_My baby is a freak like me_

_and she knows just what I like_

_She carries all the keys to the places_

_that no one dares to find_

_She won't tell nobody what goes on in these walls_

_If they talked, they'd probably tell you all about love_

_My queen got machine gun hips,_

_better duck once they go off_

_Takes aim, no intentions to miss, oh my, so help us all_

_And it's close to a flight in the midst of neon lights_

_And my neighbors, they greet me with_

_bags under their eyes_

_And they know why_

_My baby is a freak like me_

_and she knows just what I like_

_She carries all the keys to the places_

_that no one dares to find_

_She won't tell nobody what goes on in these walls_

_If they talked, they'd probably tell you all about love_

_Oh, concubine, what are you made of?_

_No resource on this earth is that soft_

_I swear by God you are an angel_

_Ironic how you help me raise hell_

_I let it go, surrender control_

_As she takes me for a ride_

_Hands in the air, we offer our souls_

_It's easy when she's on my mind_

_**Freak Like Me - NoMBe** _

  
  
  


She was just finishing up reading over reports when her phone gave a distinctive chime. She'd been waiting, expecting to hear from him, but still her belly gave a twisting flutter, while her chest filled with a warm pressure. It was ridiculous how much she had missed him. Shameful really. A whole year without a man and she’d been perfectly fine. But the moment Jon came into her life and gave her one taste she was immediately addicted. 

Two weeks she had been denied his pretty face and perfect body as he studied for finals, left to be satisfied with only some flirty texts and one round of FaceTime which ended in an orgasm that only left her wanting more. 

She was beyond frustrated. But also full of longing.

With a hopeful breath, she picked up her phone and opened his text.

_And onward I go to the next semester._

A smile split her face. He’d worked so hard and wanted it all for the right reasons. She couldn't help but be proud of him. 

_:D Congratulations you! Well done. Not that I ever doubted you._

The three little dots began to flicker. Disappeared and reappeared. Flickered, flickered, flickered… That warmth was back in her chest, aching a bit. 

In their short time together she'd noticed Jon wasn't quite sure what to do with praise. It always made him stumble—eyes averted, cheeks flushed, a nervous hand in his curls or scratching at his beard. They hadn't delved into each other's pasts too much, but one day she would find out who had filled him with such self doubt.

Another chime. 

_J- Thank you. I’m fucking wiped, but a happy boy._

She grinned. She had every intention of making him a happy boy, and herself too. 

_Hmmm, how about you come see me and I’ll make you even happier?_

_J- Already on my way. I’ve fucking missed you._

Her heart did another twisting flutter. He was doing things to her she shouldn't allow. 

_I too have been awfully lonely._

_J- I'm sorry, I’ll make it up to you. I swear._

Yes you will, sweet boy. Yes, you will. 

_Oh, I believe you will ;)_

_J- Be there in twenty xo_

Twenty minutes was plenty of time to get herself and their night prepared. 

  
  


—

  
  


The familiar tune of her door code sounded exactly seventeen minutes later and brought a grin to her face. It was good he was so eager. That was just how she wanted him. 

The door opened and closed gently. She waited in the kitchen, warming up the Chinese she had the night before. He appeared in the doorway, looking adorably exhausted, a lopsided grin blooming across his gorgeous face the second he laid eyes on her. 

He was wrapped around her a breath later, a heavy sigh leaving him. She giggled and struggled under his weight; he'd let himself relax so. After taking in some comfort of her own she gently extracted herself and peered up at him.

“You poor thing, you do look tired,” she cooed, running her thumbs under the dark circles beneath his eyes. 

“Well, you look gorgeous as always.” He kissed her then, slow and sweet, only adding to the dangerous bloom in her heart. “And I’ll be fine,” he muttered, pulling away. “My brain is wiped, not the rest of me.” He did that darling double wink of his and she grinned, pinching his chin and bringing him down for another kiss. 

“So, how’d you do exactly?” she asked once she let him go. 

“An eighty nine and a ninety seven.” 

She bopped his nose. “Clever boy.”

The usual shy chuff of air. “I guess so.”

“Have you eaten? I have Chinese.”

He let out a long deep groan, one she had pulled from him many times already and had every intention of doing again that evening. “Have I ever told you what a goddess you are?” he asked as he pulled her close again, his hands sliding over her arse and giving a firm squeeze.

“Once or twice,” she answered, “but you're welcome to continue.”

“You're a goddess,” he declared with a nibbling kiss to her neck that had her toes curling.

He was going to ruin her plans if she didn't get control. She spun him around and smacked his perfect arse. “Sit, I’ll get the food.”

—

  
  


They sat together at her little table as he ate, each going over what their past two weeks had been like, while she slipped her feet beneath his t-shirt and teased him incessantly, claiming her toes were cold and his bare chest was warm. 

So were his nipples and jean covered cock. 

She’d never seen him eat so fast. He’d barely swallowed his last bite before he had her snatched out of her chair and straddled over his lap, but then his eager fingers were pulling at the zipper of her hoodie and she had to smack them away before he discovered her secret. She stood and took him by the hand and led him to the bed room, his plump bottom lip poked out. 

Biting into her own so she could contain her amusement she undressed him slowly. First his shirt was discarded, then his belt was pulled from his jeans. Thoughts of feeling it landing hard across her arse making her moan into his mouth as he sucked at her tongue. 

Stepping away before she changed her mind about their night she laid her palms out and flicked her fingers at him. “Give me your hands.”

He pulled a face. “What for?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Your hands, Jon.”

With a lick of his lips he held them out. She pulled the cuffs from her pocket and had them on him before he could protest.

Eyes wide, he made an uncertain noise with his throat. “Guess we're playing a new game tonight?”

“We are,” she answered, keeping her smile sly. “You have been very bad and also very good.” She reached up and caressed his sweet face, his scruffy beard leaving a pleasing tickle over her palm and fingers. “While you deserve a reward for all your hard work, some punishment is still in order.”

She could very much see him working hard to control his grin, that lush mouth twisting. It wasn't making it easy to control her own. “May I ask how I’ve been bad?” he finally asked, not a waver heard within his smooth voice. 

“You left me alone for two weeks, of course.” She walked her nails up the deep groove of his abs, over his sternum and tapped his chin. “You belong to me, remember? You denied me what is rightfully mine.”

Her favorite adorable furrow gathered between his dark brows. “Not on pur—”

She put a finger over his lips. “Shush. Unless you want nothing but punishment.”

Like the clever boy he was, he clamped his mouth shut and gave a nod. She bent his arms at the elbows to get his hands out of her way then slowly went to work unbuckling his jeans. Brushing her fingers lightly across his stomach, delighted when the muscles twitched. Slid his zipper down oh so slowly, making sure her nails scraped along his hardening cock. 

She dropped into a crouch at his feet, hands tugging down the snug fitting denim as she stared up into his eyes, gone black as ink. He lifted one foot and then the next, helping her get him freed. She stood again and walked around him, a teasing hand sliding up the front of his thigh, nails scraping through the crisp hair and skimming along that delicious V and around to his arse where she stopped and enjoyed the view. 

All of him was a work of art, but his arse was a thing of pure beauty. Again, she dropped down, taking his boxer briefs with her. The moment he stepped out of them she threw them to the side and slowly slid her hands up his calves, over his firm thighs and grasped his peachy arse, taking a bite of the right cheek. 

He jumped with a small howl of outrage as he glared at her over his shoulder. She laughed softly to herself and gave a stinging spank the perfectly plump flesh. “On the bed. In the center on your back. And do not move,” she ordered.

Not waiting to see if he followed her command, because she knew he would, she went to her closet. Once there she pulled out the red scarf she'd decided would be just right to tie his bound hands over his head. She stripped off her lounge suit and admired herself in the mirror once more as she let her hair down and fluffed it into what she hoped was a sexy mess. She had more risqué lingerie, but had always had a certain affinity for the black bodysuit. There was just something about the plunging V and the cut outs that screamed sex and she was certain it would have Jon salivating the moment she stepped out. She’d certainly enjoyed their last four months together, but it was time to up the ante, explore new things, teach him her darkest desires and help him find his own. After touching up her lipstick and pinching her cheeks she left the closet and made her way to him, ready to bring him to his knees.

  
  


—

  
  


Jon stared up at her ceiling in an attempt to keep himself relaxed. Waiting wasn’t his strong suit, especially if he had no idea what to expect. Soldiers didn't like surprises. He trusted her though; she’d never left him wanting and while things hadn't gone to this level before, he was still more than happy to follow wherever she led.

She might as well have a leash around his neck. He was that far gone for her. And laying there waiting to see where she planned to take him next he couldn’t help but wonder what would become of them. _How long would she let their fun go on before she grew tired of him?_ He had no idea what he would do once she did. Just the thought had a deep sinking pit opening up within his guts. 

She had snatched him out of his dull and monotonous life before he knew what was happening and planted him in what could only be described as heaven on earth. Moving on after her would be next to impossible. No other woman would ever compare, he knew that. It wouldn't be their fault, Dany was just the gold standard. Everything any man could ever want. She was fucking flawless. Even if he wound up alone and miserable, he’d never forget her, knew his memories of her would stay crisp and clear in his mind until his dying day. That he could always look back on them and never feel an ounce of regret. Would call himself the luckiest bastard that ever lived.

The bed dipped at his feet and he startled, his eyes dropping to her.

“Fucking hell,” he breathed absolutely gobsmacked. 

She smiled wickedly and continued to crawl up his body looking like sex incarnate—hair mussed, eyes dark and dreamy, mouth parted, lips wet, pink and plump, body wrapped in barely there scraps of black silk. 

“You’re trying to kill me, aren't you?”

An effervescent purr of laughter left her. “Of course not.”

He didn't believe her for a second. “Well you're gonna looking like that.” He drew in several deep breaths needing something, _anything_ to calm his racing heart and slow the roar of blood burning through him from head to toe. It didn't work, he was helpless. “Fuck me, you're gorgeous. You always are, but…” he floundered, unable to find the words to describe her. They all seemed paltry and pitiful. 

But her responding smile had his heart performing somersaults in his chest. She was apparently pleased with his stumbling adoration. “Thank you,” she murmured, braced above him now on all fours, hovering as she smiled and licked at her luscious lips as if she were eyeing a tasty treat. “And I plan to,” she told him. “Now be still.”

She straddled his chest, picked up his bound hands and looped a red scarf through the handcuffs before leaning over, her breasts right in his face, swaying and nearly falling free of the sexy as fuck piece of lingerie she was wearing. 

He was too preoccupied watching them to realize she had tied his hands above his head until she sat back onto his chest again, her smile triumphant. Then he didn't care.

“Plan to what?” he asked dumbly, proud he managed to remember some of what she said.

That wicked grin was back. “Fuck you, of course.” Her warm hands cupped his cheeks for a moment before her nails scraped down either side of his jaw, crackling through his beard. “Now that you're all tied up, you’re mine to do with as I please.”

He chuffed. “Isn't that what you’ve always done with me?”

Both of his nipples got a sharp pinch that had him squirming beneath her and laughing. “Don't be cheeky,” she warned, an authoritative eyebrow arched. 

It took some work, but he calmed himself and managed to control his nervous need to grin. He fell into the roll she wanted him to play, clearing his throat for good measure, fearing his voice might crack if he didn't. “Um… what are we doing? Do I need a safe word?”

She shook her head and ran a finger down the center of his face. “I don't plan on hurting you, not like that.”

“I don't know if that makes me feel better or not.”

“You might possibly be begging before I'm done, but I think you'll enjoy yourself. Remember, this is punishment _and_ pleasure,” she purred.

“Do I get to pick which I want first?” he dared to ask.

Her head fell back, more beautiful laughter spilling forth. When she looked at him again he couldn't have wiped the stupid smile off his face if he’d tried. “No. You can't. Lady’s choice,” she declared.

“And what does the lady choose?”

“Both.”

He licked his lips, watching as her fingers trailed down her sternum. She was so close to him he could smell her arousal, feel the heated need of her damp against his chest where she straddled him. He ached to be inside her. After two weeks of replaying their every night together, having the real thing so close yet unable to partake was its own form of torture. 

“Come up here and let me taste you,” he growled. “I’ll make up for all the nights I missed, I swear.”

She gave him a saucy grin as her fingers slid lower, teased over her cunt through the thin silk. “Oh, that’s very tempting. However, you’d enjoy that entirely too much. And we can't have that.” She shook her head, her hair slightly falling in her face. “Remember, this is punishment, too.”

He’d known it was probably a long shot so his disappointment was easy enough to hide. Just to be certain he let his eyes drop to her slowly swirling fingers. 

But she didn't ease up on him in the least. The opposite in fact. She rose up onto her knees and pulled the crotch of her lingerie to the side, putting herself on display for him. He gave a grunt, his cock surging and falling back to his stomach with a soft slap.

“Do you see, Jon? How wet I am?” she asked. “How swollen and aching?” He couldn’t find words, too mesmerized by the sight of her glistening cunt, flushed red and nearly dripping just inches from his face. He could only nod, all his control used up with keeping his head on the pillow so he didn’t lean forward and steal a taste. “I was like this for two weeks,” she went on, her voice a velvet glide sliding over him, “with only my fingers to touch me. Only _my_ pleasure to take.”

A rough groan left him as two of her fingers disappeared inside her. _Fucking hells._ The sound of it, that slow liquid squelch joined by her breathy moan. Her hips rolled, her head tossed back, mouth open, fingers probing. The picture she made was the most erotic thing he’d ever had the pleasure to see and he wasn't sure he would survive her little game, but quickly decided he’d be alright with that. Dying beneath a beautiful woman sounded like a great way to go.

“Jon?” He pulled his eyes from the delicious view in front of him and met her dark gaze. She licked her lips, and slipped her fingers free. “Would you like a taste?” He nodded again, his own lips falling open in anticipation and she smirked. “Tell me,” she gently ordered.

“Let me taste you. Please,” he added for extra measure, knowing that would get him what he wanted. 

She reached forward and painted his lips with her juices, and he eagerly licked them up, eyes rolling back at the enticing bright and musky taste of her on his tongue. He felt drunk despite not having a drop in weeks. When he managed to open his eyes again she appeared pleased with his reaction and trailed her fingers back through the mess of her before offering him another sample, only she let them linger. Unwilling to lose the opportunity he lifted his head and gave them a long slow lick from palm to fingertips before sucking them into his mouth and swirling his tongue around each one.

Her eyes grew as dark as a stormy sea, a tremor running through her, breath hitching. He couldn't help but grin as she quickly withdrew them.

Again they went to her cunt and slipped around her little nub in lazy circles, her other hand spreading herself open. He couldn't decide which view he wanted more, the lust in her gaze as she pleasured herself, or the pearly pink paradise between her thighs. Both made the ache in his cock nearly unbearable. She made the decision for him, her eyes catching his as her moan filled the room. “Watch me, Jon,” she demanded. “Watch what I do when I think about you.”

He did as ordered, because how the fuck was he supposed to do anything else when she said things like _that?_

Every inch of him was growing tense and hard as if the lingering circles her fingertips made around her clit were winding him tighter and tighter. 

She was blooming red as a rose, the dew on her petals slick and copious, her fingers sweeping down to gather it again and again, her hard little clit straining for more friction, retreating with a twitch after each pass. He wanted to wrap his lips around it and suckle and flick until she screamed. 

It was soon abandoned though, one finger slid inside what he knew was her scorching heat, and then another. Drawn in, drawn out. He could feel the clutch of her, the satiny soft ripples gripping at him, all the hours he’d spent between her creamy thighs still vivid in his mind. His hips were rising and falling of their own accord, all of him focused solely on the way her slender fingers fucked her velvet cunt.

Another groan left him as she worked herself harder, torn from his throat, the torment and torture of his captivity driving him slowly mad. 

She, however, had lost herself to the pleasure, going where he couldn't follow, ocean eyes hidden under clenched lids, luscious mouth opened to her panting breaths, a shine coating her hand, dripping to his chest. Her breath suddenly caught, her hips faltered, grinding down onto her trembling, jerking hand. A high pitched keening released as she shuddered and shook and dropped forward, her free hand braced on the pillows behind him, her hair sheltering them in a satiny curtain, her head hung as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Holy fuck,” he muttered, completely enthralled and amazed by her.

Her eyes opened slowly and she slipped her fingers free. The sound so obscene his mouth watered with want. To devour her thoroughly. To taste her sweet cum as she rode his face, her cunt quivering against his tongue. She had a small amount of mercy for him and brought her fingers to his lips again with a sated smile. He sucked and licked them clean with zealous hunger. 

She rolled over onto her back and gave a contented chuckled the moment he was done. 

He raised his head up and peered over his bicep at her. “You're unbelievable, you know that?” 

More of her laughter bubbled free and she was up on her knees, smiling at him. “And you're a flatterer,” she replied, seeming to take his words as the praise he’d intended. 

“I mean it, Dany,” he told her, serious, needing her to know. 

She crawled over him again, settled her cunt just above his cock and leaned close, her sweet breath mixing with his. “I know you do,” she finally whispered and kissed him. Soft silken sweeps of her tongue against his before she sucked it into her mouth pulling a moan from him, his hips rising with it. He achieved one glancing stroke through her soaked folds before she pulled away, grinning wickedly again. 

_Gods help him, he really was gonna die._

“You're ready for more I see,” she murmured and slowly sat back, her nails dragging down his chest and abs as she did. His every muscle contracted with a deep grunt that had her laughing again. 

“You’re also evil,” he ground out between his clenched teeth. Her nails were still tickling up and down his stomach. 

She giggled. “You're too fun to tease.” 

“Whatever makes you happy.”

Eyes gone a bit wide, she stilled and he cursed himself. The words had slipped out, no thought given beforehand. 

“Dany, I—”

Her legs pressed on either side of his hips and his cock was suddenly nestled between her folds and his stomach. The searing heat of her had his eyes rolling and his hips surging up. The head of his cock brushed against her clit and they both shivered. She took over, rocking forward and back in a slow glide. 

“Mmm, you are so hard and hot,” she breathed as she leaned back and pressed her hands to his thighs, hips grinding down. 

“Fucking hells, Dany,” he gasped and struggled against the cuffs, the metal clanking and jingling, the sharp edges digging into his wrists. 

“No matter what I do, Jon, you are not allowed to come, do you understand? Not until I give you permission,” she instructed, her head dropped back, his cock now grasped in her hand and pressed between the swollen folds of her cunt. She was sliding, rubbing, swirling his head around her clit and he was in sudden agony. “That's your punishment. And if you're a good boy, and hold it, I may let you come.”

_May let him?_

He didn’t know whether to roar in outrage or cry in despair. He had no fucking clue how he was going to fulfill her request, certain he’d come long before she gave permission. He was within an inch already. Especially watching her as she was now, fucking herself on his cock, a delighted smile on her face. 

_Was this to be his entire evening? Watching her get herself off and only being a party to it, not an active participant? That wasn't punishment. That was pure torture._ It didn't matter how much he loved watching her come, his fucking balls were in a vice, the ache ratcheting tighter and tighter, his cock fucking throbbing.

“You're definitely evil,” he growled, his body racked and rigid, muscles screaming as he tried to keep himself locked down, ignore the exquisite glide of her slick scorching flesh.

Not bothered in the least by his umbrage, she reached up and slipped one of the panels of her body suit to the side, revealing her pert breast. His teeth pierced his lip as he watched her toy with the nipple, pink and furled—pinching, pulling, twisting it between her fingers, swirling around it. 

His hips were moving on their own, but she didn't scold him, let him thrust against her as she continued rocking over him. She was close again, he could see it. Lush lashes fluttering against her cheeks, the deep flush rising from her chest and up her delicate neck, teeth spearing her bottom lip, the rhythm of her hips. Sure enough, not a moment later and even without being inside her, he felt her come, his cock so sensitive he felt every quivering pulse of her cunt sucking at the length of him. 

It was too fucking much.

He flung his head back, bowing off the bed, jaw clenched as he hissed out her name, “Dany!” 

She pressed her hands to his chest and lifted her hips away from his even as she shook over him, her knees tight around his hips. 

He panted beneath her, torn between being thankful she pulled off of him in time and fucking furious he wasn’t buried inside her already. 

Dany straightened and fixed her body suit, sliding everything back in place then climbed from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

He blinked a few times, bewildered, trying to figure out if something was wrong, if he’d done something to displease her. He did as she ordered. Hadn’t come even though his body was _screaming_ at him to do so. He was actually shocked at his restraint, finding it a bit of a miracle. 

She returned a few minutes later, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, drying her hands on a towel with a seductive smile on her face. “Why do you look so sullen and cross?” she asked as she walked back to the bed and sat at his feet.

He shook his head. “Not,” he bluffed. “Just... confused.”

“Oh?” She laid sideways, her head resting on his hip, so close to his cock. It fucking twitched of course. “Confused about what?” 

“I did what you said.”

She bit her lip and propped herself up on her elbow. “You did. You were such a good boy.” 

He rolled his eyes even though he wanted to preen a bit under her praise, but none of that lessened his confusion, or his growing frustration.

She glanced at his cock and rolled to her stomach. Her feet kicked up in the air behind her, crossed at the ankles. “You have such a pretty cock. Did you know that?” she asked, trailing a fingertip over the bulging vein. It rose up beneath her touch and he gave a groan. 

The handcuffs jangled again as he yanked against them in irritation. “Dany, why are we doing this? I sense there's a reason, but I can't for the fucking life of me figure out what it is.”

That wicked grin was back and he loved and hated it all at once. “Do you trust me?” she asked quietly.

“Course.”

“Then trust me. I know you must think I’m being horrible to you, but I promise you’ll thank me for it by the end.”

He sighed, couldn’t help it, but gave her a nod. Because he did trust her. She wasn't evil as he’d bantered with her. She was good, down to her very depths. Her hard shell was nothing more than a protective barrier to the shit world they lived in that treated women as less than. He knew fucking better. 

“The same rule still applies,” she reminded as she moved between his legs and rubbed his leaking cock between her breasts. 

She gave him a firm stroke and his hips rose up off the bed, trying to prolong the exquisite feel of her skin on his. Her pink lips were turned up in a soft smile and she dropped down and placed kisses all along the length, starting at the base, her fingertips ghosting over the head. Then he was in her warm palm and she was flicking her tongue out and swirling it around the tip. He couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting toward her and she pulled back and gave him a look that filled him with shame. “No, no. Be patient,” she tisked.

“I’m trying,” he gritted out.

“I know.” Her hand was stroking him now, slowly spreading his pre come over his cock. 

He drew in several deep breaths and closed his eyes, trying to think of anything else to help him keep control. He wanted to follow her instructions, wanted to please her, wanted the end she’d promised. 

At this point he was so hard for her he wasn’t sure he would even survive his orgasm when it finally came, he was likely to splinter apart and turn to dust. He’d never wanted to come so bad in his godsdamn life.

Eyes squeezed shut, he ran through his anatomy charts in his head. Liver, spleen, heart… Her hand, hot mouth, silky tongue… 

_Fucking hells! She was driving him mad!_

He forced thoughts of his stepmother to the front of his mind. Her hateful face, dead kittens and puppies, but nothing was working, everytime he thought he had control of it, Dany’s tongue would slide over his cock or her fingers would stroke over his sac. He flashed to an image of Thorne as she engulfed the head into her hot mouth. She gave him no quarter, sucking and pulling, tongue swirling… The image of his sneering boss was no use, every muscle in his body was trembling and tense. 

She took him deeper with each stroke, until he hit the back of her throat. Even then, with the next, he slipped a bit deeper, feeling her jaw go slack. She swallowed and his fucking eyes crossed, another grunt torn from his chest. With a slow deep sucking she pulled off and dragged her nails down the inside of his thighs, a full body shiver running through him. “Open your eyes, Jon, and watch me,” she ordered.

He drew in a deep breath and did as she asked, his eyes meeting hers. She smiled wickedly before giving a languid lick around the head of his cock, and slipped him into her mouth again. The same as before, she choked him down to the hilt and the sight alone nearly caused him to lose all control. Shaking from head to toe, he locked down his body, willing himself to hold off. 

_Not yet, not yet, not yet!_

When she finally withdrew he collapsed back into the bed, a harsh rush of air forced from his lungs and his muscles and joints crying out with relief from the strain.

She had sat back on her haunches and was wiping at her lips with her thumb, licking both as she stared at him. Something devious flickered in her beautiful eyes and then she was braced over him, off to one side, her breasts so tantalizingly close to his face, and he knew the torment that was coming and for once welcomed it. 

Her tits were utter perfection and he was always willing to feast on them.

She pulled aside one of the panels and revealed the firm globe of pale flesh and its hard rosy tip, both begging to be enjoyed. “You’re doing so well,” she whispered, “have a treat.” He licked his lips as her nipple was drug across them, tempting and teasing. “Suck, Jon,” she ordered, her other hand still languidly stroking over his cock, nails feather-light over the head. 

He slipped his tongue out and licked the flushed skin, sucked the pebbled peak between his lips, pulling on the hard but tender flesh. She moaned above him, her hips grinding against his side and he swirled his tongue around it and suckled again with deep dragging pulls just the way he knew she liked. 

While she rode his hip with more mewling moans he focused all his attention on the task she’d given him, flicking, laving, and even biting as he tried to ignore her hand and its constant stroking. Whether it was his cock growing impossibly harder in her fist or her own needs growing too strong, she pulled away with a shiver and a smile. He got a thorough kiss, wet and messy, and then she was gone again, this time walking out the door and heading towards the living room or kitchen.

He sank into the bed again with a sigh. While he felt as if he was in a perpetual round of torture, he was a little glad of the reprieve, the throbbing ache easing just a touch. He tested the strength of the scarf, not that all his struggling and straining hadn’t already done so, and was irritated to find she could actually tie a decent knot. In an attempt to calm down enough he could continue to endure whatever punishment or pleasure she had in mind he stared at the ceiling, admiring the swirls and ebbs of the ornate medallion around the small chandelier that lit her room. 

She was back a few moments later, a glass of wine in one hand, a bottle of water in the other. She placed the water on the nightstand and settled on the bed beside him, resting on her side as she sipped her wine. “I’ve worked up quite the thirst,” she said as her fingers traced over the tattoo on his chest then circled around his nipple, pinched and flicked it until he moaned. “How are you fairing?”

“Am not sure I'm still alive.”

Her soft laughter bubbled over him. “Luckily for me you are.”

“Then better than I thought.”

With a bright smile she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips before she sat back and stroked her toes down his leg. “Would you like some wine?”

He lifted his head and she held the glass to his mouth. He drank down the rest in two hardy swallows and she shook her head at him. “Greedy boy,” she tisked as she placed it on the nightstand. 

“I’m dying over here, I needed something.”

She gave a quiet chuckle and rose to her knees beside him. His heart leapt as she stripped the body suit off, leaving her gorgeous body exposed to his greedy sight. She truly was a goddess. Everything about her perfect, and he wondered not for the thousandth time how he got so damn lucky to have her even notice him much less let him kiss, touch, taste, and fuck her. 

She laid back beside him, every naked inch pressed to him. Her nose nuzzled against his throat, lips tracing along the corded muscle, humming against his skin as her hand traced over his beard. “You want more?”

“Of you? Always,” he husked.

She lifted her head and gave him a grin. “Good answer,” she murmured and slid down his body, pressing kisses to his skin, flicking her tongue out to taste him, each of his nipples licked and sucked. Further still she slid, her nails lightly scratching down in her wake. She pulled back as she reached his cock, reached out and stroked him a few times, looking over his body as if he were a puzzle. “Hmm, what to do?”

He bit back a groan and played his part. “What are your choices?”

“Oh, so many. But I’m working on two endings. Should I fuck you until we both come? Or... do I fuck you and leave you wanting until... well, until I decide you can come. Which could be tonight or tomorrow or the next day. You get the point.”

He nodded and swallowed, praying to all the gods she wouldn’t leave him in the state he was in. _She wouldn't. There's no way she would. Please gods._ Instead of begging her for release, the plea on the tip of his tongue, he exhaled. “I don’t envy your choice.”

“No. It is a difficult one,” she mumbled and shrugged a shoulder and turned her back to him. He half expected her to leave him again, however, she straddled him instead, keeping her back facing him. And praise all the gods, the merciless teasing came to an end and she sheathed him inside her. 

A growling grunt he didn’t know he was capable of making tore from his chest as she worked him into the tight clutch of her searing silken heat. Her back arched, her dark tresses hanging down to her lower spine as she pressed her hands to his thighs and began rocking over him. He wanted to grab her hair, hold her in place, fuck her hard. Dig his fingers into her plump arse as it bounced over him. Spread her cheeks and watch himself disappear inside her delicious cunt. 

Somehow she sensed his last desire, leaning forward and grabbing his ankles, rising up and giving him exactly the view he craved. 

Her red ripe cunt split around him, lips stretched tight, dragging up then swallowing him down, only to rise again. 

“Fuck, Dany,” he groaned through gritted teeth. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

One of her hands left his ankle and his hips jerked as he felt her fingers on his sac, gently stroking and rolling it within her hand, her walls a feverish vice around him, grabbing and grasping as she rocked forward and back. 

The blissful torment rose another notch and his world narrowed. The sight of his cock splitting her open again and again, the sound of her keening moan each time he bottomed out, the feel of her fingers sweeping his tight sac. Her smell on the air, her toes curling with each withdrawal. Her arse bouncing as she rode him faster, her ragged breath coming quicker. 

He was fucking dying and he welcomed it with open arms, but he couldn’t hold on much longer, the ache reaching the point of pain. If she didn’t let him come he was certain she would succeed in killing him. She sat back, one hand finding purchase on the mattress beside his hip, the fingers of the other rubbing quick strokes over the base of his cock. 

She was fucking rubbing her clit and about to come again, her moans growing faster, higher pitched, walls quivering and quaking.

He’d reached the end of his restraint, begging his only hope. “Dany! Fucking please!” he cried out, hips thrusting against her, and instead of chastising him for his lack of control, she finally set him free. 

“Yes!” she hissed and he bent his knees and drove up into her. “Oh, fuck, Jon! Yes! Come!”

He roared, the dam within him breaking in an instant, the intense pleasure rushing up from the base of his spine and splintering through him like a flash fire. His back bowed, all of him shuddering against the sheer force of it as his cock surged and spasmed and spilled inside her.

It rolled on for an age, her name a constant prayer on his lips as he thrust up into her over and over again, her walls tight and still flexing around him, taking all he could give until his body gave out. But she was still trembling around him and him beneath her, the grip of her cunt almost too much, but he was too weak to still her. 

At some point she gently slipped off him and he watched her walk leisurely to the bathroom through heavy lids. He was certain he was sliding into unconsciousness, or maybe death, his body past exhaustion and drained to the dregs, limbs heavy and tingling, head swimming, ears ringing. Even his damn face was numb.

_Holy fucking hells._

He’d never come so hard in his life. Even if she hadn't intended to kill him, she had. And he was grateful.

A soft caress to his cheek stirred him sometime later. He cracked his eyes open to see she’d returned, still gloriously naked, all of her makeup removed and a wet washcloth in her hand. She stroked it over his lips and chin, down his neck and chest, to his cock. He grunted as she cleaned him up, so sensitive he curled away from her on reflex. She gave him a small smile and gentled her touch, though quickly finished the job before reaching over him and untying the scarf and helping him lower his arms. 

As the blood rushed back into them, hot and sparking, she produced a key from somewhere and undid each cuff and put them in the drawer beside her bed as well as the key. Finding a scrap of energy he massaged his wrists, both ringed in red. He’d struggled more than he thought. Long sleeves were in his future for a few days. 

_Still fucking worth it._

His body weighing a thousand pounds he somehow managed to shift over and make room for her, sitting up a little as she reached across him to grab the bottle of water. She uncapped it and handed it to him and he drank half of it before he took a breath. He felt her smile more than saw it as he put the bottle on the table and rolled toward her, wrapping his arms around her.

“So, you were right,” he sighed. “Thank you.”

Her soft laugh ruffled his hair. “They call it edging and it's never not worth it. Good things come to those who wait after all.” 

“I am now a firm believer.”

Another laugh and she pressed a kiss to his brow, fingers tracing through his hair, nails scraping lightly across his scalp. “I’m proud of you,” she said quietly.

He smiled against her throat. “Didn’t think I had it in me?”

She chuckled. “I wasn’t necessarily talking about that performance, though, it was impressive. I meant school. I’m so proud of you and your dedication, your drive, your success,” she whispered into his hair.

He lifted his head and stared at her. There were no tricks or games to be found in her beautiful eyes. She was open, honest, sincere. Had meant every word. His heart quickened to realize how much it meant to him to hear it from someone. Especially her. “‘Thank you’, doesn’t seem like enough,” he rasped out, cursing the break in his voice.

She gave him a sweet smile and a soft kiss and pulled him back down to rest against her breast. “It’s enough,” she whispered. “You should sleep. And stay as long as you want in the morning. Don’t rush out.”

“I don’t mean to rush,” he replied sleepily. “Trying to spare you the embarrassment of... me,” he finished, not sure how else to phrase it.

“You’re not an embarrassment, Jon,” she corrected firmly. “Quite the opposite.” Her arms tightened around him and she drew in a deep breath, her nose buried in his hair. “I want to show you off to the world. Show them what I get the pleasure of having that they missed out on. How you’re the loveliest man.”

He was being lulled to sleep by her stroking fingers and her soft voice, but still smiled. “Not a good boy?” he mumbled.

“The best,” she said as she pressed another kiss to his hair. “Now, sleep,” she whispered. “That’s an order.”

He hummed against her skin, finding that command all too easy to follow.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be back tomorrow with more bondage, some toys, and Dom!Jon makes an appearance 😏


	4. Feels So Good Being Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany take some calculated next steps in their relationship, both sexual and other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashley here! Well, the overwhelming response to the last chapter was so great. We hope you all like this one just as much. Our girl definitely gets what she wants and what's coming to her. And Jon is more than happy to oblige!
> 
> Anyway, huge thanks to Justwandering-neverlost who spent two days editing this monster and making it the fucking masterpiece it is. Be prepared. You can't actually prepare. Anywho, JW is the fucking best, ever! 
> 
> Prompt: Toys, Dom!Jon, Bondage, Finger Fucking

  
  


_ Feels so good being bad _

_ There's no way I'm turning back _

_ Now the pain is my pleasure _

_ Cause nothing could measure _

_ Love is great, love is fine _

_ Out the box, out of line _

_ The affliction of the feeling _

_ Leaves me wanting more _

_ Cause I may be bad _

_ But I'm perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air _

_ I don't care _

_ I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones _

_ May break my bones _

_ But chains and whips _

_ Excite me _

_ Love is great, love is fine _

_ Out the box, out of line _

_ The affliction of the feeling _

_ Leaves me wanting more _

_ Cause I may be bad _

_ But I'm perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air _

_ I don't care _

_ I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones _

_ May break my bones _

_ But chains and whips _

_ Excite me _

_ Oh _

_ I love the feeling _

_ You bring to me _

_ Oh, you turn me on _

_ It's exactly what _

_ I've been yearning for _

_ Give it to me strong _

_ And meet me in my boudoir _

_ Make my body say ah, ah, ah _

_ I like it _

_ Like it _

_ Cause I may be bad _

_ But I'm perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air _

_ I don't care _

_ I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones _

_ May break my bones _

_ But chains and whips _

_ Excite me _

_ Na na na na _

_ Come on _

_ Come on _

_ Come on _

_ I like it _

_ Like it _

_ S&M   
**Rihanna** _

  
  
  


She had told him to stay put and keep his eyes closed and since she’d never failed to reward his compliance, he did just that, ears straining to hear her movements in her palatial suite. 

Soon enough the soft padding of her dainty feet drew near and then the sofa sank beside him, her warm little body pressing to his side. She kissed his cheek and nuzzled at his ear. “Open your eyes, Jon Snow.”

He did and gave a slow grin as he reached out and took his surprise from her. Tested the weight of it in his hand, the texture with his fingers, flipped the switch a time or two even though the cord was still secured with a twist tie. 

He turned toward her with a big smile. “Who are we using this on? You or me?”

Her own smile was demure as slender fingers slipped into his hair, her nails scraping an arch around his ear. “Does that mean you know what it is?”

“A Hitachi wand.”

She seemed more than pleased with him, delight sparking in her eyes. “You’re such a clever boy.”

He rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh. “I think most people know what this is. So… you or me?”

She played with his hair some more, seeming to think it over. Her full bottom lip was licked and drawn through her teeth before she met his eyes again. “That depends on if you know how to use it or not. I wasn’t sure you would even know what it was so I had planned to send you some viewing material to explore until next time.”

“I’ve viewed quite a bit of material already.”

That had her bell-like laughter filling the air. He loved to make her laugh, she was so fucking beautiful when she did, could swear the room lit up around her every time. 

Once she’d calmed she turned his face toward hers and gave him a slow teasing kiss that had his cock twitching in his jeans. When she sucked his bottom lip like that he swore hers were much further south and sucking something else. Just as he went to deepen the kiss she pulled away and gazed at him under heavy lids. “I like when a man is prepared.”

_ Man _ . He liked  _ that _ better than  _ boy _ .

“It’s always best to be prepared,” he husked. “And you still haven’t answered my question.”

“How about both, but ladies first?”

He chuckled. “Of course. That’s the number one rule in my book, remember?”

She hummed appreciatively and ran her nails through his beard as she rose to her feet. “Yes, I do.” She walked away. 

“Where are you going now?”

“Since you’re so prepared I have another surprise for you,” she called over her shoulder with a tinkling laugh as she disappeared into her bedroom.

He stared at the heavy wand in his hand, his mind filling with ideas, with images of her beautiful body bowed and trembling, wracked with pleasure and at his mercy, her screams loud enough half the building would know who she belonged to. 

A shirt box landed in his lap and he looked up to see her smiling down at him. She slipped the wand from his hand and pointed it at the box. “Open it.” 

Again he obeyed because he’d be an idiot not to. He expected some fancy lingerie he would have the pleasure of putting her in and also stripping her of, but that wasn’t what he found.

Unless leather and chains had become her new thing.

It was bindings. Four thick cuffs linked or hooked to shiny chains. Plenty enough in variety and length he’d be able to tie her down anywhere and in any way he pleased. 

His blood rushed to his cock so fast he felt light-headed. 

He looked up at her soft chuckle. “Someone's eager,” she murmured. “I assume you know how to use those too?”

“Well enough,” he said and got to his feet. He had her pressed against him a breath later, the bindings thrown on the sofa and his mouth devouring hers. 

The trust she was giving him had his world tilting off its axis and he didn't have a fucking clue how to express it, how to tell her what it meant to him after spending his entire life fighting for every scrap of acceptance.

She pulled away with a gaspy moan, only his arms around her seemingly holding her up. Her forehead came to rest on his and a soft hand against his cheek. “Are you alright?” she whispered.

He nodded, swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Aye, I think so.” He leaned back and stared into her beautiful ocean eyes. “Are you sure about this? You really trust me to do this?”

“Are you going to hurt me?” she asked, her expression daring.

“Of course not,” he snarled. “All I want is to make you happy. Make you fall apart from pleasure, just like you do me.”

She smiled slow and soft and kissed him. “And that is why I’m sure I want this. I trust you, Jon. You’re a good man. You never would've made it to my front door months ago if I thought otherwise. And you've certainly proven it since.”

He kissed her again because he couldn't not, and left them both breathless by the time he let her go. 

“Where do you want me?” she whispered, her lids heavy, blue eyes bright with need.

He looked around. Her bed was the most obvious, but he wanted access to all of her. He’d figure it out, but first… 

“Give me a safe word before we do anything else.”

“I would call it more of a  _ Mercy  _ word myself, but…” She stared at him, eyes roving down his body and back up, holding his gaze for so long he almost forgot how to breathe. She stepped forward and slipped her hands under his t-shirt. It was discarded to the floor a moment later and her teasing fingers danced over his tattoo. He sometimes wondered if it wasn’t her favorite part of him; she admired it so often. Her eyes flicked up to his and she licked her lips. His own parted as a rush of air left him. “Wolf,” she murmured. “My Mercy word is  _ wolf.” _

He leaned down and kissed her again, licking her lips and pulling away before she could deepen the kiss and pull him off track. 

Stepping away from her, he surveyed the room again, trying to find the perfect surface to tie her to, one that would give him all the access to her that he wanted. His eyes fell on her chaise lounge and he grinned. 

_ Perfect. _

His cock already rock hard from just the anticipation, he grabbed her and backed her toward it while her fingers scratched through his hair as they walked. The heat in her eyes was damn near molten. She wanted this, wanted him to take over, to surrender to his will, and nothing had ever made him want her more. 

Not just her body, but  _ her. All of her.  _

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered, his voice so rough and low he barely recognized it. 

She immediately did as told, her dress pulled over her head and tossed to the floor. Her bra and panties followed and she kicked her heels to the side as well. She stood bare before him and he had to remember to control himself. Having the gift of her surrender had him spinning. He didn't know which of the boundless options to pursue first. While he’d mapped and memorized every inch of her exquisite body by heart, everything suddenly felt new between them. 

But he had to focus, to remember this was all about her pleasure. His would come from giving it to her.

With one more slow but chaste kiss to her lips, he motioned to the chaise. “On your knees, hands braced on the back.” 

A tiny smile quirked her full lips, but she quickly got herself situated on all fours just as he’d instructed. 

“Don’t move.” He went back and grabbed the box of restraints as well as the Hitachi wand and after getting all of it ready he walked around to face her. The excitement sparking in her blue eyes went straight to his cock, and had his heart thumping a hard beat against his sternum. He brought the calm and in control soldier to the forefront, that's who she wanted and needed. “Are you comfortable? Tell me now because I’m not letting you loose until I’m done or you say your mercy word.”

She wiggled around for a moment, making certain then gave him a nod. It took more time than he expected to get her wrists secured, wanting to ensure they were held tight without hurting her. He anchored the chains to the back legs of the chaise and had her test the slack. When he was satisfied, he moved to her knees and secured them as well. She still had movement, would be able to drop into somewhat of a fetal position or arch forward, kick her feet to help relieve some of the tension—all of which would help him gauge her tolerance levels—but with her knees spread and locked down he would have free reign of her cunt. 

His cock gave a surging twitch within the confines of his jeans at the thought, but it would stay there for the time being. He knew the barrier of denim would help slow him down, keep her first and him second. She’d never once seemed displeased with him and he meant for it to stay that way. He would bring her to the edge again and again just as she had done him. 

With her secured, he walked back around and stood in front of her, cupped her face in his hand. The look in her eyes, the sight she made, nearly buckled his knees, sent his heart rioting against his ribs, and snatched the air from his lungs. But it wasn’t the lust he felt for her that had left him so stunned. That was always there, a constant rolling simmer beneath his skin, but something else was too, something he should’ve recognized long before, should’ve known was inevitable. 

He loved her.

With every fucking fiber of his being. What he’d ever done to deserve her, he’d never know, but he would cherish her like the gift she was as long as the fates allowed.

  
  


—

  
  


She held his gaze as he stood over her, quite possibly the sexiest sight she had ever seen. Raven hair still damp from his shower, brushed back and curling low around his neck. A mesmerizingly stark contrast to his sculpted pale chest, bare save for the snarling wolf forever running across it. Faded jeans hanging from his narrow hips, that damn V twisting her insides with want, her mouth watering and tongue eager for a taste. All while gentle fingers caressed her cheek and hooded black eyes stared at her full of fire. 

Somehow she managed to suppress the shudder that wanted to roll through her.

Never had she relinquished her control, not since she had taken it back for her own many years before. But seeing Jon now, a ravenous wolf whom she knew was just as capable of heart-stopping tenderness… She had no doubt he would treat it as a gift, and not as a privilege that was owed him.

That alone had her quaking with need. And already there was a deep steady throbbing in her cunt; simply taking orders from him, an aphrodisiac. One that surprised her. She hated being told what to do almost more than anything else. Especially by a man. But apparently not this one. From this one, she craved just that.

He ran his thumb across her bottom lip, his gaze heavy and dangerously dark. It thrilled her to no end, her heartbeat pounding in her throat, pulsing between her spread thighs. He swallowed and gave a slow blink. “Ready?” he asked, voice no more than a rough husk.

She couldn’t have been more ready, so she nodded and he let her go, slowly walking around her, his fingers sliding over her shoulder and all the way down her spine. She shivered in response. They'd barely started and already he was too good at it. So much so she wondered if she would be able to hold out anywhere near as long as he had for her. 

She felt him kneel behind her, the cushion giving under her knees. There was nothing save his breathing and her own for several long beats. Whether he was planning his first act of torment or leaving her to wonder, she wasn’t sure, nor cared. The wait did its job, tightening every nerve, heightening all her senses. Left her dangling in his snare, anticipating the first touch.

Finally, it came. The backs of his fingers following over the curve of her arse, so softly yet searing her skin as good as any brand. Down the back of her thighs and calves, and further still to tickle the sole of each foot. 

She managed to hold still until the very end, only her feet jerking away once he reached them. 

He let out a soft amused chuff and moved closer, his knees settling beside her calves, his jean-clad cock hard and rubbing against her arse. She couldn’t help but press into him. His warm chest sealed to her back, gentle fingers sliding up her thighs, hips, and sides before making their way to her breasts. 

His lips pressed to her ear. “Sometimes I wonder if your body was made for mine and mine for you,” he whispered, his soft touch leaving her just before he reached her nipples. They hardened to the point of pain, tight and aching, straining, as if they were trying to get his attention, begging his fingers to come back.

She felt his mouth pull up into the slightest smirk and knew exactly where his eyes were focused. Two fingers stretched out and slowly circled each furled peak, wide at first, then drawing in closer and closer, but not close enough. She couldn’t look away.

A low rumbling sounded in her ear, reverberated through her back. “This is what I mean. See how they respond to my touch? How hard do you think they’ll get? How much can they ache? How long can I tease them before it becomes painful?”

It already was, blissfully so.

Breath caught in her throat, she watched as he took them between his fingertips and pinched, gasping at the flash of pleasure that ran through the center of her as good as a bolt of lightning. The throbbing began just after, not only in her nipples being rolled between his fingers and thumbs but deep within, her cunt growing hot and full. She'd be dripping soon, she was sure.

He let go and pulled back, leaving her panting.

“You look fucking amazing like this by the way.”

“You have a BDSM kink you didn’t tell me about?” she retorted, her frustration leaking through.

A stinging smack landed on her arse and she gave a small yelp of surprise before the warming tingle spread, lighting her nerves to a heightened pitch. “I didn’t say you could speak,” he gruffed, lips against her ear again. A hand threaded through her hair and grasped, her head pulled to the side, his beard scraping at her skin as he took biting kisses of her neck. “And I’m not the one with a box full of restraints, am I?”

He suddenly removed his body from hers but then his hand was between her thighs, grasping her mound and sliding back, slipping easily over her slick swollen folds. He gave a growl and his other hand found purchase on her shoulder, holding her down against the other.  _ “Fuck, _ you’re so wet.” 

Her head fell back as he rubbed, never breaking the seam or dipping to her clit, just teasing, pressing and pulling, again and again. The pulsing throb grew to painful levels, began to spread, up and out.  _ Fuck,  _ she wasn't going to last even a minute. He’d never let her live it down either. Mercifully, he changed directions, circling now, slow and easy, still never once going deeper. Her thighs were trembling and she willed herself to hold on and not let go, steady breaths drawn in.

The hand at her shoulder slid down and pressed to the small of her back, while the other pulled at her, both bending her into a deeper arch, her arse rising, no doubt putting her on better display for him. She knew he loved to look at her, rove those inky eyes over every inch, but especially her cunt. She could feel them on her now as his fingers continued to play, knowing he was admiring the pink flesh, watching her swell further into his touch, become more of a sopping mess with each stroke. 

When he finally slid up to her clit she didn't know whether to cry out in relief or distress. It was too soon, she was too close. She'd be begging in no time.

With slow, feather-light strokes, he circled it with a single fingertip, around and around and around. Her legs trembled, the ache between them barely tolerable, her breathing quickly getting out of control. She was rising and falling as much as the cuffs and chains allowed, head back, eyes squeezed shut. He shifted behind her and another hand cupped her breast, squeezed and kneaded, fingers pinched and plucked the tender nipple while the first continued its sweet torment of her clit.

He was moving over it now, up, then down and back again, over and over, flicking on every downstroke until she was whimpering and struggling against the bindings.

“Hold it, I know you can,” he whispered, wet tongue trailing the shell of her ear, breath hot. 

She shook her head, the ends of her hair tickling her back, cooling her heated skin for a moment. 

He let her go, let her breathe, let her calm. But not for long.

Two of his thick fingers plunged inside her and she cried out with the pleasure, the deep ache easing and growing all at once. He pulled them out just as quickly, rubbing her juices all over her clit. “Feel how fucking wet you are, Dany. That tight little cunt is so hot and greedy. I think you like all this a little too much.”

Back they went, slipping inside her clenching walls, fucking her again and again. Each time a little longer than the last, before once more returning to torture her clit. Swirling, sliding, slipping over the sensitive knot. So quickly she had no hope of hanging on. Only the restraints were holding her up, her legs and arms useless and quivering, muscles and bones turned to sand.

“Jon!” she gasped and he was gone and her head dropped between her arms, freed and frustrated.

Somehow the aching was worse. She rocked forward in an attempt to ease it, but still her cunt clenched, empty and weeping, in anticipation of what would come next. He was far from done with her, she knew.

He wrapped an arm around her and pressed her back into his chest again. “You’re so fucking hot, Dany. So godsdamn beautiful.” He slid his fingers over her folds and easily slipped two back inside her. “And needy,” he added. “You want to come, don't you?” She nodded, her cunt grasping and gripping at his probing fingers. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” she gasped, his fingers keeping up their slow strokes. He added a third and she moaned, head dropping forward, hips rocking back against his fingers, anything to get him to speed up. 

_ Just a little more. Please. _

“Not quite yet,” he denied her and slipped them free. He brought one to his mouth and sucked it clean. “Nothing tastes fucking better than you,” he growled in her ear before he sucked on another. “Want to taste?”

She nodded and he brought the third to her mouth and she took it between her lips, curling her tongue around it, sucking it just as she did his fat cock 

He moaned and thrust against her arse. “Such a dirty girl.” 

He let her go and she received another stinging slap to her arse before she felt him leave her altogether. Silence ensued and her heartbeat stuttered. She waited for the deep hum of the wand to sound but the chaise bumped beneath her instead and Jon’s hands grasped the inside of her thighs. She gasped to see him lying between her knees, dark eyes twinkling, a lethal grin on his face. 

“I wanted a better taste,” he told her and slid his thumbs up each side of her, the countering pressure exquisite. Then he spread her open and the flat of his tongue licked her from arse to clit in one long broad stroke, rasping and hot. 

She whimpered and he growled, his arms wrapping around her thighs and grasping her hips, forcing her forward, sealing his sinful mouth to her cunt. 

She cried out under the sudden onslaught, all of her shaking, struggling against the bindings, hips rocking against his mouth of their own accord as he flicked and sucked and pulled at her clit. 

“Jon, you can't!” she gasped, “I can't. It's too much!” she pleaded, not caring how weak she sounded.

He released her and a rushed and ragged breath left her as she sank back onto his chest to gather herself back together. She was nothing more than a panting, trembling mess in the wake of his assault and she couldn't help but marvel how he had her so unwound and he hadn’t even used the vibrator on her yet. 

_ He was most definitely too good at this.  _

_ And she was most definitely not going to survive.  _

His hands came up and squeezed her arse, fingers kneading, and she cracked her eyes open to see him smirking up at her. The little shit. 

“Don't even say it,” she nearly growled at him.

He laughed, his lips pressed together tight as he shook beneath her. She rolled her eyes and he patted her arse. “Let me up.”

She rose onto her knees and he slid out from under her after one more quick lick to her clit. Needing to reel herself back in she fell forward and rested against the chaise, but he didn't come back as soon as she expected and the long wait had her nerves on edge and glancing over her shoulder for him. 

He was watching her, still in his jeans, a hand stroking over his cock, so hard it was easily visible through the thick denim. His eyes met hers and they were dark as pitch and sent a wave of crackling excitement through her veins and another deep pulse of desire to her cunt. 

“Do I need to blindfold you?” he scolded. “Turn around.”

She did as ordered and went back to waiting. Three breaths later he was behind her again. Not touching her, but so close her nerves tingled as if fire were dancing across them. All her senses on high alert, ears straining to listen to his movements. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the vibrator turned on. The low hum filled the room, and even though he hadn't brought it near her she felt the vibrations travel down her spine.

Gently fingers brushed her hair to one side, bared her shoulder. His plush lips and scruffy beard trailed up to her neck. “You don’t come until I tell you, understood?” he husked, a kiss pressed behind her ear.

Her insides clenched. She swallowed and gave a nod, praying to all the gods she could hold out for him. Please him as he had her. 

The barrel of the wand was slid along her inner thigh, knee to groin. She managed not to shy away. It was on the lowest setting, the heavy rumble running through skin and muscle and bone. He moved to the other leg, down to her knee and up again. Her stomach tightened, waiting for what she knew would come.

The moment he finally reached her cunt, he switched it to high and barely brushed it along her slick skin. The air was snatched from her lungs as he circled, up one side, down the other. One, twice, three times. The tingling vibrations heating her sensitive skin, spreading the ache. She was shaking when he pulled it away. 

“Feel good?” he murmured behind her. She nodded. “You want more, don't you?” Another nod. “Ask me for it, Dany.”

“Please,” she whispered. “More.”

He raised it to her cunt, nestled it between folds, pressed it firmly against her clit, and turned it on. It rocked through her. Set her trembling. Toes curled, legs tensed, breath held. Teeth piercing her lip. She was already too aroused, too close to the edge too soon. Jon knew her though, sensed the moment just before it all became too much and turned it off. She cried out and fought all her restraints with one hard pull. 

“Say the word and I’ll stop,” he said in a low husk. 

_ No,  _ she wouldn't give in. Not yet. She shook her head vehemently. 

A sharp smack landed against her arse. “Then behave,” he warned. 

She rolled her hips forward with a whine, grinding against the wand and he switched it on again. Her cry joined the deep drone of the wand, and her body shook. It crested faster than before, much faster, had her straining to be still, to hold off, to follow his command. High keening moans, sounds she'd never heard before tore from her throat, her breaths coming out as desperate pants between them. 

_ So close. So close. So close! Not yet! _

It was gone and she was left shaking and screaming out in its wake. But she had agreed to this. Asked for it. She had to follow through.

His fingers were back, stroking over her folds, the feel of them wholly different now that her nerves were on fire. Each pass across her clit was brand, a burning she wanted to run from yet surrender to all the same. She lifted her head and let it fall back as his lips trailed up her spine, his beard brushing over her skin. Every inch of her felt raw, exposed, opened to his will. 

She had reached her limit. Complete surrender. The walls had fallen, her defenses down. He had pulled her out of herself with expert ease. Her mind shrouded in a soft darkness, she was only feeling. Senses sharp. Nerve endings bared. She was his to do with what he wanted. 

He pressed himself to her back, his skin cool against hers, sheened with sweat. She let him take her weight, cradle her in the shelter of his body, her head falling back onto his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her, one hand gliding over her stomach and up to her breasts, as soft, open mouth kisses were placed along her shoulder and neck, her face.

“I’ve got you. You're almost there,” he murmured. “Just a little more.” The wand was once again nestled between her folds, this time from the front. She could only moan. His hands held her in their sway. One at her breast, tender nipple rolling between finger and thumb, the other holding the vibrator in place, silent and still. “You want to come now?” She barely heard the words over the blood rushing in her ears, the pounding of her heart, but she managed a nod. He switched it on and she convulsed, tremors rising from the depths of her as she wailed in his arms. He held her tighter, pressed it to her harder. “Come for me.”

Her release exploded through her with the force of a lightning bolt, searing and sharp, a storm whipping and lashing at her body as much as Jon and the restraints allowed. She screamed until there was no more air, struggled and strained against the onslaught until there was nothing left to give and she fell limp against him.

Blessedly he switched it off and lifted it away. A hand brushed her damp hair from her brow, soft lips at her cheeks, murmured words she couldn’t hear through the ringing and the heavy breaths of her lungs.

The world slowly righted itself though her limbs were still flushed with tingles, warm and pleasant, all of her heavy and sated. 

Jon kissed her cheek and lifted them both as he rose onto his knees. “Such a good girl,” he praised, words a rough rasp that tickled her ear. “I think you’re ready for more.”

She whimpered, want and fear lacing through her at once. Never had she had such pleasure, and she would welcome it again, but how she would survive it, she didn’t know. 

“Can you give me another, Dany?” he asked and nipped at her neck, his hand leaving her breast, sliding down her side and to her arse, taking a firm grasp. Her cunt clenched in response, her body still trembling as his fingers slipped further and slid over her swollen folds. Her thighs tried to close around his hand but the restraints kept her from doing so. “This greedy cunt’s not nearly done, is it?” 

She was filled a moment later, and she cried out, his thick fingers stretching her, exquisite pleasure and pain rolled together. Three or four she couldn’t tell, but she dropped her weight onto them, somehow needing more.

Long, deep twisting strokes. Her body rocking against his hand as much as it could, his fingers drawing things from her, dark, raw, filthy things. 

“Oh God, Jon,” she gasped. “Please!”

He suddenly stilled and she clenched her walls around his fingers, whining and whimpering and wiggling, wanting something, anything to make him continue. 

_ So close, so close. _

She cried out as he brought the wand back to her clit and the deep hum took her body in its sway, Jon fucking her faster with his fingers. “Come for me,” he grunted and it took her so hard, so fast she was blinded and struck mute. Back arched, head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream. The fierce release spit her free as quickly as it had taken her and she gave a weak jerk, crying for Jon to stop yet never wanting it to end.

He took mercy on her and the wand fell quiet and was gone again, as were his fingers. Blood roared through her veins, air rushing in and out of her lungs, heart nearly beating out of her chest, all while her cunt ached and throbbed, a constant pulse beating inside her. She fell forward again, snatching rest while she could, limbs trembling, sweat beating over her skin.

Eyes closed, head resting on her arm, her mind raced. What he’d done to her, pulled from her. She’d always wondered, dreamed of what it could be. Nothing she’d conjured had come close. She couldn’t help but be curious about what else there was to give and take between them.

Soft fingers beneath her chin startled her and she looked up to find him standing in front of her gloriously naked. His black curls had dried and framed his beautiful face, set off those fathomless eyes, flaming with need as they stared at her. He was stroking his cock in a firm hand as he brushed his thumb against her bottom lip. Her mouth watered. She was almost close enough to slide the fat head between her lips, but she didn’t make a move, content to wait for instruction. 

His hand slipped into her hair and gently grasped hold. “Get up,” he said quietly and she rose on weak limbs, her heart skipping with a sudden eagerness. He stepped forward, thick thighs pressing into the chaise, dark eyes locked with hers as his hand slid around and took her chin. “Open,” he commanded and she was all too happy to oblige. 

Silky and firm, his cock slid across her offered tongue, the salt and musk taste curling her toes as he circled it around her warm, wet flesh. She flicked the tip of her tongue up the sensitive ridge then around and around the plump head, her eyes never leaving his. The grip on her hair loosened as he watched her, that luscious bottom lip pulled into his mouth and licked, the look in his eyes nearly undoing her, so hungry and feral, yet restrained. 

He’d had no release, saving it, letting it build as he’d picked her apart piece by piece.

He was perfect and she’d never wanted him more.

She pressed forward, letting him slide deeper and with a rumbling moan he palmed the back of her head and pulled until he hit the back of her throat just as she hoped it would. She closed around him, hollowing her cheeks, sucking hard as he pulled away.

_ “Fuck, _ Dany. So good,” he breathed and slid forward again. “Suck my cock.”

One hand dropped to her breast, squeezing and shaping it before his fingers found her nipple and pinched. Pulled and twisted. A spike of heat searing a path straight to her cunt. She moaned around him as he sped up, wishing she could touch all of him, tease him as she liked to do. As he had her.

But she couldn’t touch him, couldn’t slow his pace to her liking. It left her vulnerable, on edge, even more so than when he’d fucked her with his fingers and the vibrator. This was trusting someone else to be gentle with her. But that didn’t sway her. The opposite in fact. She trusted him completely, let him take her, knowing he knew her limits and wouldn’t push her too far. 

She could feel drool dripping from her lips, her eyes watering, breaths quick through her nose as she continued to suck. He altered tempo, sometimes thrusting quick and shallow, other times long and deep. He didn’t let her settle into a rhythm and she knew he was doing it for himself as much as to keep her out of sorts. When he finally pulled away from her, there was a flush of red up his neck, his chest heaving, coal-black eyes staring at her in wonder as a long line of spittle hung between her mouth and his pink cock. 

He leaned down and kissed her hard, his tongue taking her, teasing her, teeth biting. She whimpered against his lips before he pulled away. “You’re fucking perfect,” he rasped and walked behind her. 

The chaise shifted as he climbed on and took her hips in his hands. She braced herself, knowing the line between pleasure and pain would be thin. A whimper left her the moment his cock slipped through her folds, so swollen and sensitive. She dropped her head and gave a cry as he slid inside her, taking her in one hard and fast thrust. Her cunt throbbed, clenched around him, and she thrilled to hear his responding groan, equally as needy as her own. 

He slapped her arse in retaliation and she gasped, then his fingers dug into the flesh and he gave another hard thrust, and another and another.

She licked her lips, moaning with each, sucking in desperate air. Dropped her head between her shoulders and sank as far into him as she could, trying to swallow him whole. He’d started the cascade and she wasn’t sure it would ever stop, the need inside her endless. She wanted him to fuck for an age. To never leave her. To stay buried within. Hers and only hers.

He stopped and gave her four long, deep strokes, every inch of his thick cock gliding within her. Splitting her, spreading her, stretching her. Legs shaking, her body drew closer and closer to the abyss. Then he was pressed to her back, holding her tight and vibrator switched on. The hum burst through her ears, lit her every nerve, and seized her body, all before he’d even touched her with it. 

Cock still buried deep he held it to her clit and she screamed his name. “Jon!”

“One more, Dany. Give me one more,” he growled, driving into her again and again, tit grasped in his hand, nipple twisted between fingers, hips slapping her arse, breath harsh in her ear.

It didn’t come crashing in as the ones before but held her above the darkness for an age, keening wails splitting the air, wracking tremors slowly shaking her apart. Finally, the wave crested and she shattered and splintered into a thousand shining stars. 

Somewhere among the torrent she felt Jon come inside her with a roar.

The vibrator was still thrumming loudly, but on the chaise between her legs and resting against her knee. She wanted to roll in on herself as she let the waves continue to roll through her, but she was still open to him, wrapped around his still thrusting cock, cunt quivering and quaking. 

A few soft strokes more and he withdrew from her and she felt the first restraint give way around her knee and then the other. She immediately closed her thighs and drew herself into a ball. The vibrator turned off and she heard it drop with a thud to the floor. Jon’s body cocooned her as he reached over and undid the restraints from her wrists. Curling into herself further, she fell to her side and basked in the blissful repletion, not yet one again with her body. 

Next, she knew, Jon was leaning on the chaise, knelt on the floor, his face close to hers, a sweet smile gracing it, and light fingers stroking through her hair. “You alright?” he whispered.

She gave a contented hum and grasped his hand in hers, bringing his fingers to her lips and kissing them. “More than alright,” she whispered, her eyes falling closed again.

His nose nuzzled her cheek. “Did I get too carried away?”

She shook her head. “Gods no, you were perfect,” she sighed. “So perfect.” She brought his lips to hers and kissed him, weak though it was. “I don’t think I can move.”

His soft chuff of amusement fanned over her face as he pressed his brow to hers and kissed her nose. “What d’you want?”

“A shower and some wine and you.”

With one more kiss to her cheek, he stood and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped hers around his neck, blissfully happy as he made his way down the hall, through her bedroom, and into the large bathroom. He set her slowly on her feet, held her, and waited until she took her own weight before stepping into her shower, turning on the water. 

Her body back under her control, she turned and examined her arse in the mirror while he did so, able to see the outline of his hand on her arse. The sight of it made her grin.

He slid an arm around her, his hand gently caressing her inflamed skin. “You sure you’re alright?”

The worry that hung heavy in his voice squeezed her heart and she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a bright smile to assuage his fears as her fingers played in his curls. “Honestly, Jon, that was  _ exactly _ what I wanted, and needed. I couldn’t have asked for more. Though, I must say, it’s awfully funny how easy it was for you. I think you’ve been keeping secrets from me,” she teased him with a wink.

After everything he’d done to her that night, he had the audacity to blush. As her heart flipped over beneath her breast Jon hid his face in her neck and pressed a kiss to her throat and another further down onto her shoulder. “Your happiness means a lot to me. I’m more than willing to go the extra mile to achieve it,” he murmured, still leaving kisses over her bare skin.

“Does it really?”

He straightened, a look of confusion and perhaps even hurt on his pretty face, deep furrows etched into his dark brow. “Aye, it does. Haven’t you figured that out by now?”

That dangerous bloom was swelling within her heart again, but she didn’t force it away, instead smoothing his frown out with gentle fingers. “I suppose I have,” she whispered and decided to make a confession herself. “Yours means a lot to me too.”

He gave a slow smile that was absolutely devastating and filled her with a rush of warmth she wasn’t sure what to do with. His arms tightened their hold on her and she was nearly lifted off her feet. With one hand buried in her hair, he brought her mouth to his and kissed her silly. He was panting when he let her go, still smiling too. “Then let me ease your worries: I’m fucking happy,” he declared, “and it’s everything to do with you.”

_ Gods, he was going to be the death of her.  _

Throat swollen and eyes stinging and hot, she squeezed them shut and pressed her brow to his with a soft sigh. “You’re going to join me in the shower, right?”

He snorted and let her slide to her feet. “And miss the opportunity to grope you while you’re wet and soapy? Not likely.”

A bubble of joy escaped her and pressed her lips to his. “I’m glad you’re here, Jon.”

His warm brown eyes glowed with a sweet softness as he brushed her hair from her face, and she felt herself falling, the world simply gone from beneath her feet. She only wanted to fall faster. “So am I,” he said. He pressed another kiss to her cheek and patted her arse gently. “Alright, in you go, I’ll be back after I get you some wine.”

She watched him leave, devouring that gorgeous body of his with her eyes before walking into the shower and luxuriating under the hot streams of water, the way it eased the satisfying ache that had settled into her muscles thanks to Jon. 

She had sensed from the first moment she laid eyes on him he would be nearly perfect in every way. How right she’d been. And wrong too. He was more than perfect. 

And she had every intention of keeping him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Casual Nudity, Dirty Talk


	5. In Your Eyes I Am Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden confession to Jon leaves Dany feeling vulnerable. And after completion of a big test, Jon and Dany go out for a date only for the rain to derail where they go. Dany finds out more about her lover and meets two people close to him. Also, Dany couldn't be quiet if her life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashley here! Full confession, I am a child of the 80s. JW, too. So, the title of this chapter comes from the beautiful song by Peter Gabriel called "In Your Eyes". This is also the song that John Cusack plays on the big radio in the movie Say Anything. If you haven't seen that...why not? It's the perfect 80s movie. The other song from this chapter, you'll see down below, comes from the movie "Vision Quest" with Matthew Modine and possibly my favorite song by Madonna. 
> 
> We are having such a blasty-blast writing this. You have no idea. We're just throwing out ideas and going oooh where can we put that. Pun a happy accident. And let me just say that JW is the BOMB at dragging out the feelings of our lovers. GAH, she just guts me! Celebrate her in the comments. I command it.

  
  


_ Love, I get so lost, sometimes _

_ Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart _

_ When I want to run away _

_ I drive off in my car _

_ But whichever way I go _

_ I come back to the place you are _

_ All my instincts, they return _

_ And the grand facade, so soon will burn _

_ Without a noise, without my pride _

_ I reach out from the inside _

_ In your eyes _

_ The light the heat _

_ In your eye _

_ I am complete _

_ In your eyes _

_ I see the doorway to a thousand churches _

_ In your eyes _

_ The resolution of all the fruitless searches _

_ In your eyes _

_ I see the light and the heat _

_ In your eyes _

_ Oh, I want to be that complete _

_ I want to touch the light _

_ The heat I see in your eyes _

_ Love, I don't like to see so much pain _

_ So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away _

_ I get so tired of working so hard for our survival _

_ I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive _

_ And all my instincts, they return _

_ And the grand facade, so soon will burn _

_ Without a noise, without my pride _

_ I reach out from the inside _

_ In your eyes _

_ The light the heat _

_ In your eyes _

_ I am complete _

_ In your eyes _

_ I see the doorway to a thousand churches _

_ In your eyes _

_ The resolution of all the fruitless searches _

_ In your eyes _

_ I see the light and the heat _

_ In your eyes _

_ Oh, I want to be that complete _

_ I want to touch the light, _

_ The heat I see in your eyes _

_ In your eyes, in your eyes _

_ In your eyes, in your eyes _

_ In your eyes, in your eyes _

_ In Your Eyes  
 **Peter Gabriel** _

  
  
  


Dany stood in her bathroom, brushing her hair after a bath. She smiled as Jon cleared his throat from the bedroom and began typing on his laptop furiously. He was busy studying for a big test he had coming up and though they had already practically attacked one another upon meeting that evening, she’d asked him to stay, which she’d been doing more and more often. She was attached. A dangerous proposition in her mind. 

What would happen if he found someone younger? Someone prettier? Someone his own age? Another nurse or doctor who understood all he was working for?

Heaving a sigh, she put her brush back on the counter and took a moment to examine the sink next to hers. There was a razor and shaving cream, a green toothbrush and mint toothpaste, and a beard trimmer. She smiled. He’d made himself at home in her home. The realization lifted some of the doubt-filled shadows from her heart.

She went to the door and leaned against the doorframe and watched him. He had a pen clasped between his plump lips, an assortment of index cards spread over the bed, the pencil tucked behind his ear was holding back his riot of curls, and his laptop was open and in front of him on his lap. He was currently flipping through a notebook only to drop it and scribble something on one of the index cards. He was still naked except for his silver-rimmed glasses. She found him to be the sexiest thing on the planet. 

He stopped writing and looked up at her, his dark eyes following down her body and back up. She also hadn’t redressed, but at this point in their relationship, they were naked around one another more than they were clothed. However, she could see the sparkling glint in his eyes, feel the pulse of desire it lit within her, though she’d had him not an hour before.

“Don’t look at me like that while you’re supposed to be studying,” she gently scolded.

His eyes darted to all his things scattered over the bed. He began collecting his index cards. “I’m sorry about the mess—“

She waved him off even as he made it easier for her to join him on the bed. “It’s fine. I promise.”

She settled on her side of the bed and rubbed lotion over her hands and arms, then her feet and legs. His eyes were heavy on her, she could feel them as well as her own hands. She cut him a look.

He released a deep sigh and shook his head. “I can’t retain any more information,” he said with a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose, his glasses rising and falling as he rubbed. 

“What are you studying?”

“Infectious disease.”

“Ew,” she said with a grimace. “I don’t envy you.”

“Well, if I want to work with veterans I need to really become familiar with things like _leishmaniasis_.”

She pulled a face. “What is  _ that?” _

“A parasitic infection. They call it Baghdad Boil for—”

“Jon,” she cut over him, reaching over and putting her hand over his mouth. “No talk of nasty infections while in this bed.” He chuckled and gave a nod. She removed her hand and decided to turn them to other things. “We’re opening a new hotel in White Harbor,” she told him as she sat back up and reached for more lotion. “A grand opening ceremony and a black-tie party are being held in my honor by Mayor Manderly for bringing new business to the area. Would you care to be my date?” she asked, still rubbing lotion over her body and avoiding his eyes. 

“When?”

He hadn’t sounded opposed to the idea so she glanced at him over her shoulder. “End of the month. After your finals.”

He gave her a smile, a pained one. “You sure you want to take me out in public?”

She rolled her eyes. “Jon, we’ve been together, what— seven months now? I’m not exactly hiding. Are you?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m not. I’d be happy to go with you,” he said in that quiet way of his. Where his hopes and heart were evident in every word.

Her own heart skipped a little faster, eager to show him off, let everyone know how wonderful he was. “Thank you,” she told him with a smile. “We’ll have fun, not all business, I promise.”

He returned her smile and gave a nod before packing his things away. Soon he was pulling her down to the bed with him. “It’s not far from Winterfell,” he mentioned offhandedly, a lazy finger tucking some hair behind her ear.

A fluttering stirred low in her belly. His family was in Winterfell and he apparently wanted her to meet them. She hadn’t met anyone’s family since Drogo. “How far is not far?”

“Couple hours by train,” he said as he toyed with another lock of hair. “I could take you home to meet my family.” He paused, his throat clicking as he swallowed. “If you want?”

Her smile betrayed the cool facade she was trying to erect and she nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Then you’d get to see that I wasn’t completely raised by wolves.”

She laughed and pushed at his shoulder. “I love you, you goof.” 

He tensed against her and her heart stuttered to a stop as she realized what she’d said. It began to pound in her chest soon after, roaring in her ears. She’d stopped breathing altogether. She should’ve known she’d slip even though she’d been so careful to keep from saying it time and time again over the last few months, afraid she would scare him away, lose what they had. 

She’d known since the morning after she’d gifted him the Hitachi. She woke with him beside her, still sound asleep, his face the sweetest she’d ever known in the soft early sunlight. For nearly an hour she had watched him sleep, marveled at him and all he had brought to her life in such a short time. The moment his lush lashes had fluttered open he had given her the softest, sweetest smile and any and all doubts she’d had disappeared. She’d loved him then, she’d love him forever.

And as she stared back at him, now, that adoring affection was back in his eyes. He reached a tentative hand up and brushed his thumb against her cheek. Licked at his full lips and gave a nervous smile. “You love me? Really?”

She cupped his face and stroked her fingertips over his jaw and down to his chin. “I wouldn’t have said it—“

“No, I mean,  _ why?”  _ he asked, that deep furrow in his brow. “I’m… nothing special.”

She opened her mouth and sat up. “Jon Snow. I’ve had enough of that from you,” she fussed with enough outrage that his eyes went wide. It hurt her heart and made her angry all at once, but never at him. She tugged at his arm and he took the hint, sitting up with her. She took his face in her hands and stared into his lovely eyes hoping he saw the truth in hers. “You deserve nothing but love and affection, do you hear me? And I will spend all my time showing you just that,” she swore adamantly.

He cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to his in an intense kiss full of more than just the urge to quiet her. So much more. When he broke away to breathe, he kept their foreheads touching, his fingers dancing through her curls. “Dany, I’ve been in love with you for a while. I just didn’t think you could ever love me back.”

Her heart broke for him and she let out a soft mewl of protest and hugged him to her. “Jon, you’re wonderful. How could you ever think that?”

“I haven’t always been treated well,” he answered her after a quiet pause. “I suppose you’ll see for yourself if we go to Winterfell.”

She nodded and eased her hold on him so he could sit up. “We will. I want to see where you're from. Meet your friends and have them tell me embarrassing stories about you,” she said, grinning at him.

He chuffed. “You will meet  _ none _ of my friends for that very reason.”

She laughed and rolled him to his back, settling against him. “Jon, I’m going to meet them all.”

He heaved a sigh. “One condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You have to tell me you love me again.”

She propped up on her elbow and ran her hand over his smooth rippled stomach as she gave him a suspicious look. “That’s a coerced confession. How could you believe me?”

He shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile. “Humor me.”

Leaning close she ran her nose along his and gave him a kiss. “I love you, Jon Snow.”

He nodded and pressed his lips to hers. “Again?”

“I. Love. You,” she punctuated each word with a lingering kiss. 

His hands slid into her hair and flipped them over, staring into her eyes with such joy it stole her breath. “I love you too.”

*~*

Dany had decided they needed to go out after he’d taken his test, and let him choose where they went and what they did since he’d aced it. She always wanted to celebrate his accomplishments, no matter how small, and it never failed to make him love her more. No one had ever shown such pride in him. Most times he had no idea what to do with it, but he tried hard to show her his gratefulness. 

It wasn’t the first date they’d been on, they’d been on several, but it’d be different from formal dinners and banquets where he wore a suit or tux and had to deal with her snooty associates. She didn’t care what they thought and she told him that often. He believed her but still felt uncomfortable around them, hating the way they looked at her because of him. He’d had to tame his temper more than once. 

He decided they’d go to his favorite dive bar across town, mostly wanting to see her in a different environment where they could cuddle up in a booth and just enjoy drinks and each other. 

They were doing just that, sitting close, in their own little world inside the clamorous space. 

She’d worn a normal off the shoulder jumper and tight jeans and she looked fucking fantastic in them. As they sat there, he couldn’t help but kiss her bare shoulder, her skin too tempting to stay away from. He wanted to do much more, but it would have to wait until they got back to her place. 

The waitress came over and put their drinks in front of them. Dany offered to try whatever he ordered when they were choosing. He’d taken the house IPA and was more than a little interested to see what she thought. He’d never known her to drink anything save wine. 

She lifted it to her lips and took a sip and immediately winced. 

He chuckled. “Not to your tastes?”

“Not exactly.” 

He took it from her and drank down several swallows before slipping his hand into hers and bringing it up to his lips. 

She smiled at him as he nibbled on her knuckles. “So, not long until your last finals as an official student, hmm?”

“Right.” He nodded. “Then there’s just  _ years _ of residency,” he grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

“Yes, but you're brilliant and you’ll do well. You always do.”

He smiled, her faith in him moving him as always. He leaned his brow against her shoulder. “You’re too good to me,” he whispered.

She lifted her hand and traced through his beard, her nose pressed into his hair. “I believe in you. That’s all. You’ve not once let me down.”

He lifted his face to hers and leaned in and kissed her. His hand came up to hold her face, deepening the kiss, not caring if anyone could see and if they could and cared, fuck em. Dany gripped his T-shirt in her fist, her tongue tracing against his. He slid his thumb along the exposed column of her throat then back to trace her jaw. 

Before he could get too carried away he pulled away and watched as her eyes fluttered open. “I don’t know that I’ve ever done this before,” she whispered against his lips.

“What’s that?”

“Made out with someone in a public place,” she breathed. “Always afraid of cameras.”

He glanced around, only a few people were sitting at the bar and a couple was dancing to music playing from an old fashioned jukebox. None of them were paying them any attention. He turned back to her, teased her lips with his. “Not afraid now, are you?”

She shook her head. “Kiss me, again.”

He gladly complied, his lips sliding against hers as his tongue dipped inside her mouth. She held onto his shirt, whimpering into his mouth as his tongue teased hers. His hand held the back of her head as his other slid over her thigh, gripping her firmly, tempted to drape her leg over his and rub against her cunt through her jeans. He settled for massaging the crease between her hip and thigh. She’d admitted that she’d never done this before. He didn’t think she got many firsts anymore. He wanted to give her all he could. Maybe before they left. 

She pulled back, breathless, pupils blown, and he couldn’t help but grin. Her thumb came up and brushed his lips. “You’re wearing my lipstick now,” she laughed softly.

“It’s probably a good shade for me,” he said as he leaned in and kissed her neck. He couldn’t seem to stop. “Have you ever had a greasy hamburger from a dive bar?”

She chuckled. “Can’t say that I have.”

“Want one?”

“Not exactly hungry for food,” she whispered and it felt like he could breathe in the words they’d been so low and sultry. 

“We could get it to go,” he suggested with a wink and she covered her mouth to hide her smile.

“Let’s stay a little longer. We never get to do this. It’s nice.”

Like he would ever tell her _ no.  _ Even if he could, the light in her eyes was enough to get her absolutely anything she could ever want. That she was  _ that _ happy,  _ with him…  _ It never failed to knock him to his knees. “We’ll stay as long as you want. How about a drink you’d actually like?”

“Such as?”

“I think they have wine...” he said as he glanced over at the bar.

“Hmmm, I’d venture to guess their selection is rather small.” She patted his thigh. “Let me out and you go pick something for me.”

“Where are you going?” he asked as he slid out of the booth. 

She grabbed her wallet and took the hand he had held a hand out to her. “Jukebox,” she said with a smile.

He let his hands slide around her waist and raised an eyebrow at her. “You sure you want me to pick?”

She nodded. “I trust you.” She rose up on her toes and pressed a kiss on his lips before sauntering away from him. 

He sat back down and looked over the menu then waved the waitress over. He ordered a sweeter cider for her then watched the woman he loved softly sway her head to the music. When she turned back to him she had a bright smile on her face that he returned. How could he not?

He slid out of the booth and let her back in and she put her wallet back in her purse. “I got you something a bit sweeter,” he told her and she gave a nod of approval. “So, what will we be listening to?”

She shrugged. “Let’s just say it’s been a  _ long _ time since they updated their music collection,” she said with a laugh. She reached up and tapped his nose with her finger. “But when it comes on, I expect a dance.”

He wrinkled his nose. “I’m shite at dancing. But I suppose I can make an exception, for you.”

Her drink was brought over and she hesitantly took a sip and her eyes widened as she smiled. “I love it. What is this?”

“Raspberry cider.”

She gave a nod and took another drink. He had his arm laid over the back of the booth and she leaned against his side. “How do you think you did on your exam?” she asked.

“Pretty well. I studied hard enough.”

“You did. It’s enthralling to watch how you absorb information.”

He snorted. “ _ Enthralling _ ? How so?”

Her brow furrowed as she tilted her head at him. “You’re so smart, Jon. I can see the gears turning. It’s like watching you solve difficult puzzles. And you use different techniques.”

“You helped.”

She laughed. “All I did was hold up your index cards.”

“Which helped. You also gave me paid time off which gave me time to study. That definitely fucking helped.”

Her hand slid over his thigh, rubbing slowly, her fingertips getting awfully close to his crotch. By the look on her face though, the last thing she meant was to tease him. There was confusion in her eyes, maybe some sadness too. “You asked for my help,” she explained softly. “I’d be a terrible girlfriend if I said no.”

He gave another snort as he pulled a face and turned his body more towards hers. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and shook his head. “You wouldn’t have been a terrible girlfriend. You’d already told me ‘no discussion of infectious disease in bed’. I know how gross some of the things are that I have to study. If they make you queasy… You didn’t have to help me.”

“Well, I believe I should support you in everything. I love you and want you to continue to achieve your dreams.”

His chest was suddenly in a vice and he kissed her again. After that statement, how could he not? Her tongue curled against his and he leaned into her a bit more, pouring his heart into it, hoping,  _ praying,  _ she knew what she meant to him. He broke away and pressed his brow against hers, both of them out of breath. “How did I get here and how do I keep this?”

She gave him a small smile, her hands stroking his face. “What do you mean?”

“I mean—” 

He dropped his head, his insecurities rising up and nearly choking him. What if he voiced them and she confirmed his deepest fears, that she would replace him when she grew tired of him. That while she said she loved him, they were just words to her. He didn’t think they were, but that nagging voice in his mind was quick to remind him he wasn’t good enough for her. It also told him she would drop him the second she was bored. 

Dany lifted his face, her thumb brushing across his cheekbone. He could barely hold her gaze there was so much in her eyes. “Talk to me, Jon. Please,” she whispered.

Swallowing down the fucking knot in his throat, he nodded and forced the words out. “What if you meet someone else? Someone older, with more worldly experience...”

She pressed her fingers to his lips and looked at him with concern, brow heavy, eyes worry-filled. “Is that what you think? That you could be replaced?”

He wrinkled his nose and looked away again, focused on the seam of her jeans, running his fingers over it. “I have to admit that in the back of my mind it’s always nagging at me that you could do better,” he admitted, cursing his rough and ragged voice. With a deep breath, he met her eyes. “You’re beautiful, Dany. Inside and out. So godsdamn successful. Sophisticated…” He shook his head and gave a chuff. “Clearly too fucking good for me. I can’t help but worry one day you’ll see it and how the fuck will I ever recover from you? Nothing could compare. No one.”

Her hand was gripping his shirt, she gave it a tug and it brought his eyes back to hers. “Jon, I love you. I don’t say that because it sounds pretty or it’s what you want to hear. I say it because it’s  _ true. _ Do you hear me?  _ I love you. _ I love being with you. I enjoy everything about you, not just the sex. You know that, right?” He slowly nodded. “And what about you? What happens when you find some girl your age? Younger and prettier than me? I’m lucky to have you in my life and I know that.”

“Dany, if you think for one second there's anyone out there prettier than you…” he gave a slow, sad shake of his head, “we gotta take you and get your eyes checked.” 

It only took a second for her to snort with laughter and then he was laughing too, both of them realizing how foolish they’d been, relieved to have the weights finally lifted. 

He heaved a sigh once they calmed. “We’re both being idiots, aren’t we? I’m constantly worried you’ll find someone better and you’re doing the same thing and… all we can see is each other,” he murmured and swiped his thumb against her cheek.

“Idiots,” she agreed with a soft laugh. “I suppose it’s fine as long as we’re idiots together?”

He nodded. “I love  _ you, _ Dany. There's no one else for me. Everyone else is just a grey blurry blob. I only see you. When I close my eyes and dream at night, it’s always you. There may be more than one of you,” he said with a smile, “but it’s always your face. You're all I ever think about.”

She leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his throat. “I love you, too, Jon. I’ll keep telling you until you believe me.”

“And I’ll keep telling you,” he whispered.

They stayed that way for several minutes, just holding one another, soaking in the peace until she lifted her head. “Stand up.”

“What?”

“It’s the song I picked.”

Jon slid out of the booth and held his hand out to her to help her stand. She led him to the floor in front of the jukebox and slid into his arms, her hand resting on his heart. “It’s a cheesy song, but it's one of my favorites.” 

He hadn't danced with a girl since senior prom, but he wrapped his arm around her back and linked his fingers with hers over his heart, resting his cheek against her hair. He decided dancing wasn't so bad after all.

_ Swayin’ room as the music starts  
_ _ Strangers making the most of the dark  
_ _ Two by two their bodies become one _

Her fingers played in his loose curls as they swayed back and forth together, him lost in the feel of her pressed against him. He hated thinking she even considered for a second he could find someone else, someone to compare to her. She wasn’t like everyone else. And no one was like her. While they might have started off physical, he was in far too deep to ever sufficiently recover. If she felt the same way about him, all the better.

_ I see you through the smokey air  
_ _ Can’t you feel the weight of my stare  
_ _ You’re so close but still a world away  
_ _ What I’m dying to say _

*~*

With her boots on, she was the perfect height to tuck herself against him. His heart was beating against her fingers, and his hand at her waist drifted to her lower back, holding her closer. Jon Snow was a rotten liar. He was a very good dancer. And this was all she needed. She hoped he knew it. 

_ Is that I’m crazy for you  
_ _ Touch me once and you’ll know it’s true  
_ _ I never wanted anyone like this  
_ _ It’s all brand new  
_ _ You’ll feel it in my kiss  
_ _ I’m crazy for you  
_ _ Crazy for you _

She pulled back to smile up at him and his dark eyes danced with the same adoration she felt for him. She’d let herself fall in love with him, and for some reason, she felt he was more than capable of keeping her heart safe and protecting it. He was perfect for her. She loved him, completely. It terrified her, but there was no going back. Not now. Her life had been changed by him, for the better. She never thought she would be in a dive bar dancing to an old Madonna song. But here she was and the truth was there was nowhere else she’d rather be. 

_ Trying hard to control my heart  
_ _ I walk over to where you are  
_ _ Eye to eye we need no words at all  
_ _ Slowly now we begin to move  
_ _ Every breath I’m deeper into you  
_ _ Soon we two are standing still in time  
_ _ If you read my mind  
_ __ You’ll see I’m crazy for you

He leaned down and kissed her, a soft peck at first, but she was greedy and wanted more. His kisses often made her dizzy, and it felt like the entire night they had been teasing one another. Jon made her feel normal. Their time together was her favorite part of every day. Where she liked plotting and planning new developments, new hotels, new takeovers, she had to admit they all paled in comparison to her time with him. Not just the sex, even though that was phenomenal. She liked the times they sat in her bed and she helped him study, or he made breakfast for them in the mornings while she made coffee before they both had to leave for the day. She loved cuddling up with him on the sofa and watching senseless television as she played with his curls and he tried to act as if he wasn’t dozing off.

She loved him. She would never recover from it. Ever.

She gently pulled away and gave him a soft smile. “Let’s pay our tab and leave,” she murmured. He nodded and they went back to their booth where Jon called over the waitress and he paid before she could get her wallet out. “You didn’t have to do that. This was a celebration for you,” she chided.

He smiled, triumphant. “You pay for enough,” he said as he leaned down to kiss her again. 

The waitress brought back the bill. He grabbed his jacket, she grabbed her purse and they stepped out into the pouring rain. They both looked up and down the crowded street, not a single taxi empty. She thought they could call an Uber, but there was no telling how long it would take them to even get there as traffic was sitting at a firm stand-still.

He turned to face her. “My flat’s only a block from here. Want to run and we can wait out the storm there? You can meet my dog.”

Despite their seven months together, she’d never been to his flat  _ or _ met his dog, though she knew a good bit about both. Going would be just another stepping stone in their relationship and she was eager to take it. She gave a nod and a smile and he held his jacket over their heads as they sprinted together down the block laughing the entire way.

The jacket did nothing, they were both drenched in seconds. But she didn’t care if her makeup was running or her hair looked a fright. She was happy to run and do something so out of the normal for her. To be free of her usual restraints, to enjoy her life for a change, to be in love. 

They reached a building, still laughing, and Jon let her keep the jacket as he dug his key from his pocket. Not an easy feat when one was wearing jeans that were tight and wet. Finally, he pulled it free with a shout and stuck in the lock, quickly ushering her in with a hand at the small of her back. 

It was warm in the small atrium, quiet too. She let the jacket down, and couldn't have wiped the smile off her face if she'd tried. He was soaked, raven curls plastered to his smiling face, cheeks flushed, his shirt clinging to his sculpted body. He was too beautiful for words. 

He stepped closer, head tilted, mouth puckered into an amused frown. “Look what I’ve done to you,” he bemoaned, hands attempting to brush back her wet clinging hair, thumbs wiping beneath her eyes. Her running mascara no doubt. “You're drenched.”

Lifting up on her toes, she braced a hand on his chest and kissed him with a smile. “I’d run in the rain with you anywhere. Stand out in it all day if I got to be with you.” She sucked his plush bottom lip between her own and slowly ran her tongue across it before pulling away. “I’d even fuck you in it.”

His hands were suddenly gripping her, pulling her close, his hot velvet tongue sweeping into her mouth, sliding against hers until she gave a moan. “You shouldn't tempt me,” he murmured, pulling and plucking at her lips, his breath hot against her cool skin. She gave a shiver. “I might take you out in the alley and have my way with you.”

“Now who's tempting who?”

He smirked and took her hand. “C’mon before we do anything that’ll get us arrested.” 

He led her to the stairs on their left and they walked up two flights before they stopped at the door. The place wasn’t horrible, but it did look a bit dingy. She could hear a dog whimpering behind the door and Jon was muttering, “I’m coming in, be patient,” as he pushed open the door and a giant ball of white fur rushed out and danced around his feet. He crouched to the floor and gave him lots of pets before ushering him back inside and took her hand to pull her in behind him.

He closed the door as the dog continued to prance around his feet and finally jumped up and put both paws on his shoulder, whimpering in Jon’s face. “Alright!” he laughed and pushed the dog down. “Behave.” He looked over his shoulder at her. “Dany,” he said as she moved to stand directly beside him, “this is Ghost.” Taking the dog’s fluffy face in his hands he gave him a gentle shake. “Ghost, this is Dany. And you best be a good boy around her,” he ordered him. 

Dany held out her hand for Ghost to sniff, which he did. He buried his face against her hand, then, greedy for more pets. She lowered to her knees and laughed as he nudged against her, whimpering as she ran her hands through his thick fur. “He’s so sweet, Jon,” she cooed and looked up at him. “Like someone else I know.”

He rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his wet curls. 

“Ghost, what’s all the racket?” a voice called and Ghost pulled away, rushing over to the blue-eyed young man who’d come out into the living room. “Jon, I wasn’t expecting you back tonight.”

“Yeah, storm diverted our plans,” Jon replied as he gestured to her. She took his hand and slowly stood. “Gendry, this is Dany, my girlfriend.”

Gendry’s face went a bit slack, his eyes big and round. After a moment he shook himself and smiled shyly. “Ah, the elusive girlfriend that I was convinced was a figment of his imagination.” He nodded his head. “Nice to meet you.”

Jon sighed as she pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. “Funny. Dany, this is Gendry. My roommate.”

She gave a wave and Gendry nodded again before he shook his head and looked at Jon. “Your sister was here, you just missed her.”

Jon furrowed his brow. “You know I don’t like acknowledging you have a relationship with my sister,” he muttered as he went through the mail on the table beside the door while she went back to petting Ghost.

“Yeah, I blame it on all those nights she came over to see you and you weren’t here. So, thanks for that,” Gendry said and went into the kitchen. “You guys want a beer?”

Jon looked at her and she shook her head. “No thanks.” Gendry came out with his beer and heaved a sigh. “Well, I have a paper I have to finish by seven a.m. so...”

“We’re staying the night. Traffic’s a nightmare and it’s pouring rain.”

Gendry shrugged. “That’s fine. You want Ghost with me or you?”

Jon looked down at the two of them still loving on one another. He smirked. “Well, he does seem to like Dany.”

She smiled. “Yes, we’ll keep him with us,” she declared and stood. 

Gendry gave a nod and took another swig of his beer. “Wish me luck on my paper,” he said before his eyes went wide. “Oh! Your exam? It went well?”

Jon nodded and smiled. “It went great.”

“Good. Alright, break’s over. Dany, it was nice meeting you and this will be a great topic for Arya to torment her brother about.” Dany chuckled. “She’ll probably kill both of us for not getting to meet you first.”

“Well, she is the family member I like the most. So it might be earned,” Jon sighed.

“Whatever. Back to the grindstone,” Gendry said as he walked down the hall and closed a door. 

Jon smiled at her. “That was my roommate. He’s also dating my youngest sister.”

She couldn’t help but frown at him. “I didn’t know you had any family in town.”

He dropped his head though he gave a nod, his only response. An anxious twist took her chest but she let him lead her to a bedroom across the living room, Ghost following them inside. 

His room was neat, his bed made, corners tight. There was a bookshelf in the corner stuffed with books, and with a quick glance, she could see they were in alphabetic order by the author's last name. Everything was perfectly placed, no laundry on the floor. It almost looked too pristine for someone to live in. 

Jon closed the door quietly, the noise drawing her eyes back to him. “Arya, my sister, moved here last year. She’s currently enrolled in culinary school. She wants to be a chef. She’s actually really good at it,” he told her as he walked to his nightstand and emptied his pockets.

She tilted her head, trying not to let her nerves take over. “Are you ashamed to let me meet her?” she teased gently and took a seat in his desk chair.

He whirled on her, his brow furrowed. “What? Of course not.”

She arched a brow. “We’ve been together a while, Jon. I didn’t even know she was in the city.”

He sat down on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh. A hand went up and scratched at the back of his neck, his pretty face wincing. With another sigh he seemed to deflate and finally looked over at her. “I have a…  _ difficult _ relationship with my family,” he said and gave a sniff, his lips pressed into a firm line. Her anxiety vanished, quickly replaced with worry for him. She knew all too well what family could be like. “I get along best with Arya because we’re both sort of the black sheep,” he went on, “but I haven’t seen her all that much lately, either.” The light returned to his eyes and he smiled. “My family does know about you, though,” he told her. “They think you’re imaginary, but they know about you.”

She chuckled. “Oh? What do they know?”

He dropped to his knees in front of her and slid his hands up her thighs, squeezing and kneading, making heat pool low in her belly. She threaded her fingers through his wet curls, so cool and silky against her skin. “They know I think you’re the most incredible woman I’ve ever met,” he answered quietly, “and that I’m hopelessly in love with you.”

She grinned and cupped his sweet face. “Well, I suppose I can let it go if you’ve told them all that.”

His smile made her ache. “Want to take a shower?” he asked, hands running up and down her thighs again, a brooding frown taking over. “You're cold.”

“You going to join me?”

He sighed and gave a pout that had her wanting to suck and pull on his bottom lip. She refrained. She was cold and did need a shower. “I wish I could, but the shower is only big enough for one,” he told her.

She made a face and he chuffed. “Pity,” she said as she watched him stand. He held his hand out to her and helped her to her feet and showed her the small bathroom attached to his bedroom. It was cramped, that was for sure. The shower stall only big enough to turn around in.

He turned on the water and held his hand under it for a moment. “Alright, give it a minute. But you only have about fifteen before it’ll get cold.” He left the room only to return a moment later. “Towels,” he said and passed them to her. “If you want to hand me your wet clothes I can toss them in the dryer.”

She pulled her jumper over her head, revealing her braless state and his dark eyes flickered from her eyes to her breasts. He licked his lips as she kicked off her boots then slid her jeans over her hips. Jon stepped forward and went to his knees to help pull the wet denim off her legs. Her socks with them. He placed a kiss on her thigh and slid higher. She moaned and it echoed off the tile. 

He pulled back and stood abruptly. “Later. You’ll run out of hot water,” he said as he turned her and nudged her toward the shower. 

She smiled as he flipped on the fan and closed the door behind him. She relaxed under the hot water and even used his shampoo and conditioner, liking the idea she would be able to smell him on her skin the next day. 

She was so hopelessly in love with him. She just wished she knew how to show him how much so she would never have to see the doubt and fear in his beautiful eyes again. 

*~*

Jon came back from the laundry room in time to hear the shower turn off. He had changed into a pair of pajama pants and toweled his hair dry, knowing he’d have to wait until morning to take a shower. The door opened and steam rolled out. Dany stood in nothing but a towel, her face clean and a smile on her lips. 

“Feel better?” he asked and she nodded. He turned the bed down as she dried her hair. “Do you want a t-shirt or something to wear?”

“Don’t want me naked?” she queried.

“Always. I just didn’t know how comfortable you were—”

“I’m with you. I’m good,” she said with a smile. She removed the towel and tossed it to his hamper where it landed on top. 

She climbed on the bed and he followed suit, falling back onto the mattress as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her lips to his. She moaned against his lips and he broke away to lick down her throat, gently guiding her further up his body until he’d kiss and licked his way to her tits. He took her nipple into his mouth and she gasped as he scraped his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Her breasts were perfect. An ample handful, with rosy tips he wanted in his mouth all the time. 

“Jon,” she sighed, loud in the quiet room.

He looked up at her. “Can you be quiet?”

She bit her lip and nodded, though they both knew it was a lie. She couldn’t be quiet if she tried. The noises she made when they fucked were always music to his ears. But they were only for  _ his _ ears.

He shifted them, her to her back and him lying beside her, his fingers drifting along the inside of her thigh. She spread her legs further apart, always eager for his attentions. He kissed her again as his fingers slid over her folds and felt a wetness that had nothing to do with her shower. He slipped a finger inside her slick heat and she tore away from his mouth with a moan. His head snapped up. “Shh, love. Thin walls,” he whispered.

Her brows knit up, lush mouth falling open as he slid in another finger, hooking them against her upper wall as the heel of his hand worked her clit. A gasp left her throat, her hips rocking, her hot cunt grinding and grasping at his fingers. He worked her faster.

She reached for him, her hand stroking over his cock through his thin pants. He ignored his own pleasure in favor of hers, sliding his fingers in and out, dragging against the spot inside her that always made her squirm beneath him. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth, breath held, back arched. He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, lightly biting and pulling and sucking at the puckered flesh. 

Velvet walls began to quiver around his fingers while her thighs spread wider, her feet pressed into the bed, hips lifting, reaching, and begging for more. He gave it to her and the room filled with the quick lurid squelch and slap of his hand against her cunt. She broke apart with a quiet cry and buried her face in his neck, whimpering as her hips continued to grind on his fingers.

He slid his fingers free of her, slipping them over her swollen lips to ease her down from her high. When she let her hips collapse back to the bed he brought them to his mouth and licked them clean, her scent and taste divine as always, a sweet wine for his senses. He leaned in close to her ear, licked at the lobe and pulled it into his mouth. “I’d love nothing more than to bury my face in your pretty cunt and make you come again, but I don’t think you could keep from screaming my name.”

She came out of hiding and glared at him, pushed him to his back and tugged his pants down his legs. “Try not to scream my name,  _ darling _ ,” she dared as she moved down his chest and bit one of his nipples, but he was determined this was one game he was going to win. 

He gripped her beneath her arms and rolled them until she was on her back beneath him. He slid inside her in one slow thrust and she gasped, gripped his shoulders, nails biting into his skin. He slid his hand up her thigh, hooked her knee and opened her up more as he thrust forward in a hard, quick jab. Her loud moan split the air despite biting her lip and he shook his head as he clamped his hand over her mouth. “What a fucking naughty woman,” he gruffed in her ear. “You couldn’t be quiet if you wanted to.” He rolled his hips into hers and she groaned, the sound vibrating through his fingers. “All those dirty sounds you make, all the moaning, gasping, screaming,” he said each word with a hard thrust, all causing her to whimper, “those are mine. No one else gets to hear your fucking moans but me,” he grunted.

She was doing just that beneath his hand, her hands grasping at his ass, nails digging as he continued to drive into her. He knew it wouldn’t take much more for her to fall apart. “You’re mine,” he whispered. “This pretty little cunt is mine. Say it,” he hissed. 

He lifted his hand and her eyes met his. “Yours Jon. All fucking yours,” she declared, dramatic and loud and he clamped his hand over her mouth again, amused and fucking ravenous all at once.

“Fucking dirty girl,” he groaned. “You just had to do it, didn’t you? I should put you over my knee and make your ass as red as your favorite lipstick.” He thrust forward again, the force of it shoving her up the bed. A high-pitched whimper sounded in her throat, her chest heaving under him. “Maybe I won't let you come. How about that?” Her eyes popped open, wide and desperate as she shook her head. “No? But it would be the perfect punishment.” She tugged on his hair, held tight in her grip and stared into her eyes, looking for fear or anger, the distress signal to stop, but all he found was heat and desire and need glowing bright. Another hard driving stroke. “Fuck you right up to the edge, maybe flip you over and come on your gorgeous arse, but you don’t get to.”

She shook her head vehemently, whimpered again. 

“No? You think you deserve to come?” he asked with two more deep strokes. 

She nodded, eyes begging. He stopped, kept her pinned to the bed with his hips and she writhed beneath him, hands grabbing, cunt grasping, all an attempt to get him moving again. She was panting, breaths quick and hard through her nose as he picked her leg up and propped it over his shoulder. He spread his knees and drove into her. Sharp nails bit into his shoulders and her moan echoed through the room despite his hand still firm over her mouth. He worried Gendry would hear them, but prayed his roommate was smart enough to put on his noise-canceling headphones. If he hadn't… Oh well.

He slid his hand from her mouth and took it with his own in a hungry kiss—tongue delving, lips and teeth nipping and pulling. When the air ran out he sat back and grabbed her up by the thighs and fucked her hard and fast. She was biting her lip so hard he feared she might draw blood, really trying to hold it all in but he knew she wouldn’t be able to do it. “Come on, if you’re gonna make noise fucking do it,” he ordered.

She arched up and wrapped her leg around his thrusting hips, her heel digging into his ass and slipped a hand between them down to her sopping cunt. Her eyes met his, dusky and dark. “Can I come?” she asked breathlessly and he felt like that deserved a reward.

“You fucking better,” he growled. 

He watched, mesmerized, as her fingers rapidly ran over her hard little clit, pink and swollen and slick with her juices. Her silky cunt clenched and clasped around him with each thrust until her body suddenly tightened and shook, his name moaned into the room loud enough he was sure  _ someone  _ heard her. He followed her a few thrusts later, grinding his teeth as he buried his cock inside her over and over again until he was drained dry. 

He hung his head and fell over her, braced on his elbows, trying to catch his breath. Her hands slid down his face and he opened his eyes to find her smirking at him. 

“Such a naughty boy,” she whispered and pulled him into a kiss that had him pressing into her more, aftershocks rocking through them both. 

His cock was spent but he couldn’t seem to break away from her. But the flutters and clenching of her cunt around him soon became too much and he withdrew from her gently and rolled onto his back. She ran a hand down her belly and smiled over at him.

“Were you really getting off on that?” he questioned, all his bravado having faded away.

“You mean that dominant display of control? Yes,” she smiled. “I got off on that. And the dirty words. And the way you were grinding into me. Fuck, Jon,” she giggled. “It was all so fucking good.”

In awe of her once again, he rolled to his side and flung his thigh over her, his palm sliding up her spine and into her hair. “I love you. I fucking love you so damn much.”

Her smile brilliant, she turned into him and pulled his mouth to hers, giving him a kiss. “I fucking love you, too,” she mimicked. “I’ll be right back.”

She disappeared into the bathroom and he sat up to find Ghost sleeping on his bed in the corner, apparently unconcerned with their antics. “Good thing you can’t speak and tell what you just saw.”

Dany came out of the bathroom a wet cloth in her hand and passed it to him. He cleaned himself up. “I used your toothbrush,” she told him. “I hope you don’t mind?”

He chuckled. “Considering I regularly have my tongue buried in your cunt, no, I don’t mind.”

She laughed as well and he tossed the cloth across the room and held up his arms in triumph as it rang his hamper. “If I wasn’t so exhausted I’d suck you off for that amazing move,” she giggled.

“Just as well. I’m afraid I’d die if you were to touch me again.”

She playfully hit him on the chest and laughed. “You’re so dramatic.”

“You’re so beautiful.”

“You’re so forgiven for being dramatic,” she said with a bright smile on her face. “Set your alarm for six.”

“Why?” he groaned. 

“I have a meeting at nine and I need to go back to my place to get ready.”

“I’ll go with you,” he said as he set the alarm on his phone, plugged it up, and turned out the light.

“You don’t have to.”

“I know,” he whispered. “But I could just stay at yours all day. Maybe go through your panties. Jerk off to the thought of you wearing them and me taking them off with my teeth.”

She laughed again. “One condition.”

“What’s that?”

She leaned up and kissed him. “You can’t come until I get home.”

He smirked. “I’ll take it.”

She snuggled into his arms and he pulled the blankets up around them. “You can bring Ghost, if you want.”

“I’m not sure your apartment is ready for how much he sheds.”

“Well, the offer is there,” she said with a sigh. “This has been a great night. Felt like a proper date.”

He squeezed her to him and kissed her forehead. “Have I been lacking in the boyfriend department?”

“No. You’re a great boyfriend,” she whispered. “And you’re going to escort me to White Harbor and I’ll get to see you in a tux, again.”

He hummed. “You still want to go to Winterfell?”

She nodded. “ _ And _ meet your sister,” she said with a yawn.

“You may regret that. She’s intense.”

She shrugged a shoulder. “You’re worth it.”

“I love you,” he said softly, his fingers drifting through her hair. 

“I love you, too.” He opened his mouth to say something else, but she put a hand over it. “Shh, sleep,” she insisted.

He chuckled as he pressed his lips to her brow, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we hoped you liked it.
> 
> Next prompt: Role-Playing and 69...
> 
> You are not prepared!


	6. Dr. Feelgood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough day of clinicals Dany has a surprise for her future Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya again!! You lovely people are absolutely blowing me and Ashley away with your enthusiasm for these two kinky beans! Thank you all so much!! I'm sorry I'm so behind on answering comments, but I'm also behind on writing so I thought that should come first lol. But I promise we appreciate each and every comment and thank you for them from the bottom of our hearts!!
> 
> This brilliant chapter(I can say that because Ashley wrote most of it, I just gave it a bit of florish as she says)is all thanks to Ashley and her amazing noggin! I hope you guys have as much fun with it as we did, because I promise we were grinning like idiots the entire time!
> 
> Shower her with love for it because she deserves it!!! Love you boo!!!

__

_Rat tailed Jimmy is a second hand hood_

_He deals out in Hollywood_

_Got a '65 Chevy primered flames_

_Traded for some powdered goods_

_Jigsaw Jimmy he's runnin' a gang_

_But I hear he's doin' okay_

_Got a cozy little job sells the Mexican mob_

_Packages of candy cane_

_He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood_

_He's the one that makes ya feel alright_

_He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood_

_Cops on the corner always ignore_

_Somebody's getting paid_

_Jimmy's got it wired, law's for hire_

_Got it make in the shade_

_Got a little hideaway, does business all day_

_But at night he'll always be found_

_Selling sugar to the sweet_

_People on the street_

_Call this Jimmy's town_

_He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood_

_He's the one that makes ya feel alright_

_He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood_

_He's gonna be your Frankenstein_

_I've got one thing you'll understand (Dr. Feelgood)_

_He's not what you'd call a glamorous man (Dr. Feelgood)_

_Got one thing that's easily understood (Dr. Feelgood)_

_He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood oh yeah_

_He'll tell you he's the king of these Barrio streets_

_Moving up to Shangri La_

_Came by his wealth as a matter of luck_

_Says he never broke no law_

_Two time loser running out of juice_

_Time to move out quick_

_Heard a rumor going round_

_Jimmy's going down_

_This time it's gonna stick_

_He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood_

_He's the one that makes ya feel alright_

_He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood_

_He's gonna be your Frankenstein_

_Let him soothe your soul, just take his hand (Dr. Feelgood)_

_Some people call him an evil man (Dr. Feelgood)_

_Let him introduce himself real good (Dr. Feelgood)_

_He's the only one they call feelgood (Dr. Feelgood)_

_I've got one thing you'll understand (Dr. Feelgood)_

_He's not what you'd call a glamorous man (Dr. Feelgood)_

_Got one thing that's easily understood (Dr. Feelgood)_

_He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood_

_Dr. Feelgood (Dr. Feelgood)_

_Dr. Feelgood (Dr. Feelgood)_

_Dr. Feelgood (Dr. Feelgood)_

_Dr. Feelgood (Dr. Feelgood)_

_Feelgood, Feelgood, Feelgood, Feelgood_

_**Dr. Feelgood - Mötley Crüe** _

  
  


Jon dropped his bag beside the front door, stumbled into the living room and fell face first onto the sofa. He hadn't even taken off his lab coat before leaving the hospital. He was exhausted after twelve hours of clinicals in the trauma unit. He knew his shit when it came to trauma after working in the field, but three traumas back to back with only small breaks in between was hell. There had been a _lot_ of blood and chaos and adrenaline in a short span of time.

“Is that you?”

“Sort of,” he mumbled into the sofa cushion. 

He heard her walk across the floor in what sounded like heels and knew she was standing somewhere near him. “Doctor Snow, you look exhausted.”

“I am?” he grunted but didn’t bother opening his eyes as she sat beside him and brushed her nails through his hair. 

“Don’t worry, Doctor Snow, I’m here to take care of you,” she whispered beside his ear. 

His eyes popped open and he caught sight of her and had to turn to his side to get the full view. It had him wondering if someone had slipped something into that last cup of coffee he’d had. It was that or he was in a dream. A wet one.

There was a small white cap sitting atop her perfectly coiffed curls. It had a large red cross on it. Her makeup was garish and bright, her signature red lips shining against the stark white of the barely there nurse's costume she was wearing. A red lace bra peeked through the deep slit at her sternum, a stethoscope was hanging around her neck, and her luscious legs were sporting red thigh high fishnets complete with garters and bright red heels. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out, suddenly wide awake.

She brushed the backs of her fingers over his forehead and made a melodramatic gasp, bright blue eyes blown wide. “Why Doctor, you’re burning up!”

“I am?” He was still trying to process what the hell was happening.

“Oh, yes!” she declared and took his hand. “Follow me. I’ll see to it that you're sufficiently cared for.”

He practically fell from the sofa, but soon had his feet under him and was following her down the hall to the bedroom, watching the overly exaggerated swing she added to her hips as she walked, the short skirt she wore letting her delectable arse peek out with every step. He felt a bit dizzy as all the blood drained from his head and went straight to his cock, which was getting harder by the second. 

Once they entered the bedroom, he saw a bottle of white wine chilling beside the bed along with two glasses. The sheets were folded down, pillows stacked for someone to rest on, and the smell of lavender and peppermint filled the air. 

She’d been waiting on him to get home and his heart warmed for it. He fucking loved her so hard.

She stopped beside the bed and turned around, her hands sliding down his face to his shoulders before she pushed off his lab coat and tossed it to the chair in the corner. “You must’ve had such a rough day,” she cooed.

“It’s getting better by the minute, though,” he gruffed as he kicked off his shoes and socks, slinging both toward the closet. 

“Oh, good. My treatment is working,” she said softly, then tugged his scrub top and T-shirt over his head. She placed a kiss to his tattoo, just above his heart and slowly slid her hands over his sides around to his back and settled them on his arse, giving it a firm squeeze, nails digging in. He’d never quite worked it out, but his arse was a favorite of hers. She hummed against his skin, her lips nibbling at the hollow of his throat, her pelvis rubbing against his eager cock. “I see there are already marked improvements.”

His hands slid over the short skirt of her dress and she drew back and popped them both. “No, no!” she scolded, “You can’t finish this too fast. The desired effect is total exhaustion and I’m afraid there are many steps to achieve this and I haven’t completed nearly enough of them.”

He bit back a chuckle. “Then by all means, Nurse...”

“Dany, Doctor. Nurse Dany.”

His eyes rolled a bit and he smirked at her. “You know, I’m not a doctor yet, Nurse Dany.”

She stared up at him with her sultry blue eyes while one finger ran down the center of his chest and further still. Over his abs and belly button to the waistband of his scrub pants. It slipped under and pulled. “You are if I say so, and I say so,” she said and his pants snapped back in place. He gave a grunt.

“Well, then, please continue with your treatment, Nurse Dany. I’m all yours,” he professed with a wink and she giggled. 

Stepping back into character, she narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down. “Let’s see, where was I?” she mused as she tapped an equally red nail beneath her plump red lips. Her smile lit the room. “Oh, yes! You must remove your pants,” she said as she drew close. “Allow me to help you, Doctor.”

“Of course. If that’s part of your treatment,” he happily played along. She untied the string of his pants and dropped them to the floor with a firm yank. “My, my, Doctor, you’re in a right state,” she exclaimed as she eyed the bulge of his cock then cupped it in her hand, stroking him through the restraining fabric of his boxer-briefs. He tried not to let his eyes roll back in his head. She made a soft tsking noise with tongue and teeth. “Poor Doctor. I’ll simply have to take care of this myself.”

“Please do.” 

He released a groan as she slipped her hand inside the fabric and felt the welcome heat of her palm wrap around his cock while she placed slow open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone and up to his neck. She gave a raspy lick to the pulse in his throat. “Your heart is racing, Doctor,” she whispered into his ear.

“Is it?” he grumbled, doing his best not to grab her, toss her on the bed, and fuck her into the mattress.

A soft hum was his answer and she pushed his underwear to the floor. He stepped out of them and slung them on top of his shoes. 

Dany was licking her lips as she stared at his cock, standing hard and flushed between them. She tucked the bottom one between her teeth as her eyes flicked to his. “Yes, it is, and I know _exactly_ what to do for it,” she purred as she slowly swirled one fingertip around the head of his cock, already slippery with precum. His eyes did roll then, another grunt sounding in his throat. “You should lay down, Doctor. I don’t want you to fall,” she whispered.

No more prodding needed, he laid back on the bed and realized the pillows were covered in towels and couldn't help but wonder what exactly his woman was up to. Besides killing him with sex. He was certain that was her ultimate motive. 

She sat to his left, pressed against his thighs with her back to him, facing his feet, her hand running over his cock in long, slow squeezing strokes. He groaned again, pushing his head back into the pillows, his eyes clenched shut. “Oh, Doctor,” she pouted dramatically, “I seem to be making it worse.”

“No, you’re making it better,” he panted. “Please, Nurse Dany, continue,” he begged, his hand fisting in her skirt.

She looked at him over her shoulder. “Perhaps a different method,” she said with a wink, and then proceeded to lean down. 

He popped up on his elbows just as her tongue curled out and swirled around the head of his cock. It was all he could do not to tip the stupid hat from her head, bury his fingers in her hair, and fuck her sinful mouth until she swallowed him down. But he knew touching wasn’t allowed yet, so he clenched his fists and soaked in the glorious view. 

Her soft velvet tongue trailed down his shaft and back up again before he was engulfed in the scorching heat and wet of her mouth, those luscious lips wrapped around the head. His eyes crossed, stomach tensing, the sheets clasped in his hands, pulling them taut as she bobbed over him, not taking him all the way, only mercilessly teasing the tip with her slippery tongue and sucking pulls. 

The sound of her popping off him filled the room and she turned to him, faux worry marring her face. “Oh, Doctor, now you’re flushed!” She continued stroking—up, down, twisting, squeezing—a stern look of concentration drawing her brow tight. “I have an experimental treatment, Doctor, if you’re willing to allow me to give it to you.”

“Experimentation is how medicine has progressed,” he managed to grit out, though he had no idea where he got the capacity to think up an answer for her. 

She gave him a wicked smile, eyebrows jumping comically as she let his cock rest back against his stomach. He laughed, he couldn’t help it. She was so fucking incredible. A powerful heiress who could crush men under her dainty high-heeled feet, yet here she was playing the naughty tart and all for him. To make him happy, to brighten his day. Because she loved him. 

He couldn’t have loved her more if he tried.

“Now, you’ll have to really lean into it, Doctor,” she challenged as she climbed onto all fours and crawled toward him.

“Anything for you, Nurse Dany,” he told her and received a sweet kiss before she swung around and pressed a knee into the top of both his shoulders. 

Of course she wasn’t wearing panties and his view of her pearly pink cunt as she bent over was fucking fantastic. He leaned up and inhaled deeply, her scent spinning his head as always, but not stopping him from taking a slow deep lick through her folds, lapping up her delicious honey.

“Oh, Doctor, that’s it!” she cried out and grasped his cock back in her fist and then her warm mouth was slipping over him, both quickly working in tandem to drive him crazy.

So was the swirl of her hips over his face, her clenching cunt, shiny and slick. He reached up and grabbed her arse, fingers sinking into the plush flesh, and drew her closer. He sucked her bare cunt into his mouth, one slippery fold at a time. Dany shivered above him, her hand squeezing his cock, and his hips thrust into her mouth of their own accord, but thankfully she was ready for him and he managed not to gag her. 

He drove his tongue forward, taking her little nub between his lips, pulling and plucking at it, flicking it, and she was soon trembling above him, her moan shooting through his cock and nearly causing his brain to short circuit. Any finesse he had left him with that moan, and he took her in long, slurping licks and sucks. She was drenching his face, but none of it mattered except the need to feel her come on his tongue. 

Still sucking away on his cock, one hand on the bed, he felt her other moving between them. The sound of a zipper echoed through the room and she pulled off him and sat back, her hands pressed to his stomach as she rolled her hips and rubbed her clit over the flat of his tongue, her quick, heavy pants music to his ears. 

He reached up and tore the dress from her arms and threw it to the floor. The heels from her feet went next, leaving her only in her bright red stockings, garter, and lacy bra. _So fucking sexy._

Lifting off the pillows he drove his tongue into her, curling it into her hot flesh, groaning at the quivering it induced, the flood of juices it created. He swatted her arse and she let out a cry and looked at him over her shoulder. “Again,” she urged. 

He planted another smack to her plump arse, then dug his fingers into her skin, pushing and pulling, helping her slide over him again and again. She fell forward and took his cock back in her fist, and at the feel of her lips sliding over his head, he momentarily forgot where he was, what he was doing. Her mouth was fucking heaven. So warm and wet, wringing and wearing him down, closer to the edge. 

_Fuck! Focus, he had to focus._

Stiffening his tongue, he flicked it over her hard little clit and tried to ignore how she was taking him deeper and deeper with every stroke, swallowing him down to her tight throat, her hips never slowing their rocking, her tasty cunt rubbing against his face, his nose filled with her sweet musk. Then her hand was between his legs and gently tugging on his balls, swirling fingertips pressing over the hypersensitive skin beneath them. Her spit was dribbling from her lips and down his cock, her hand smearing it over the skin. He was so hard and fucking throbbing he wasn't sure he wouldn't pass out from blood loss to the brain.

But she wouldn't win this round. After all the months of edging he’d become a pro at it. Whether the plan was to have him come in her mouth or fuck him senseless with her cunt, he knew one thing: _she would come on his tongue first._

He immersed himself in his job, not that it was anything but a pleasure, alternating between flicking over her clit with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth as he slipped his thumb into her tight heat. She gave a whimper, and another as he hooked it and pulled, working her with quick little jabs as he swirled his tongue around her clit. Soon she was groaning in response, pulling off his cock and resting her sweaty forehead on his thigh as she continued to stroke him with her fist. 

Nowhere near done with her, he kept up the pace, reveling in her full body shiver as he pushed her further, faster until she was gasping out his name and her silken walls fluttered around his thumb. 

He released her, let her catch her breath and return to her own job, and then was right back lapping up the essence of her, more dripping down his chin. As soon as her hips picked up their rocking again he landed another slap to her arse and she yelped, his cock still in her mouth. 

Before he could lose himself in the feel of her he doubled his efforts, flicked over the swollen little nub in quick circles, then longer, more thorough licks with the flat of his tongue. It was the longer licks that had her pressing against his face. She was close. It would only take a little more to send her spiraling. He gripped her arse again and pulled her closer, her cunt now grinding against his tongue, his lips and nose. 

She popped off him with a keening wail and braced herself on the bed as her orgasm rushed through her, cunt pulsing and quaking, all of her shaking, hips thrusting of their own volition. He drank down all she had to give like the ambrosia it was. She was a fucking goddess, his goddess and he knew he wasn’t nearly done with her. One was never enough. He sucked her clit into his mouth again, softly sliding his tongue over it to bring her down. 

Soon enough she whimpered and rolled off him. He caught his own breath and used the towel under his head to clean his face and chin off. 

She sat up beside him after a moment, cheeks flushed, her hand pressed over her heart, body still trembling. “You really… excelled at that treatment,” she gasped softly.

It took him a minute for his mind to catch up, but the ridiculous hat on her head and her smeared lipstick brought him back to their game. He gave her a wicked grin and winked at her. “I was a top student for a reason.”

“Right,” she panted. “Your dedication to your craft.” She seemed to recover herself, a sly smile gracing her face again. “We haven't quite finished your treatment though,” she said with a shake of her head, “but I think you’ll like the next part.”

He had no doubt he would. “I’ve certainly enjoyed the rest. Where do you want me, Nurse Dany?”

“Standing,” she instructed. 

He managed to find the power within him to get up. He didn’t know where it came from, probably his cock, it was nearly done with taking instruction. But his sexy, gorgeous, genius girlfriend knew that and climbed around on the bed until she was bent over right in front of him, thick thighs spread, arse high, and her pretty pink cunt shining at the perfect height for him to bury himself in. 

She smiled at him over her shoulder. “Now, do you know how this is done, Doctor Snow?”

He narrowed his eyes. “I know exactly how to do this, Nurse Dany,” he growled at her as he palmed his cock and teased her folds with it. Sliding through, rubbing around her clit, dipping in and out, all before driving into her in a hard, quick thrust, relishing in her gasp. 

She gave another after a firm slap to her arse, cunt clenching around him, fists clinging to the sheets. He kept one hand on her hip and slid the other to her shoulder and grabbed hold for better leverage. His thrusts were shallow at first, even though his body was screaming at him to fuck her harder, faster, until neither of them knew which was up and down. Where she ended and he began. 

Soon though he was pinning her to the bed by her shoulder. This was her game, but he knew what she liked, and him taking the control she gave to him was one of them. 

He pumped his hips in a frenzy until she was whimpering and whining, and just when he began to feel her silken walls flutter around him, he pulled out. Her legs shook as she buried her face in her hands and gave a soft muffled scream. Another smack to her arse and he sheathed himself inside her once more, going deeper, his strokes slow and teasing. Not even the thrusting of her hips, or the grinding of her cunt could get him to speed up. If she wanted him to take her, he would take her his way. Draw it out of her inch by inch, make her beg for an end. 

It was exactly what he needed after his long day and she knew it and gave it willingly.

She was soon thrusting back against him in frustration, fucking herself over him hard enough he too was reaching the point of no return. He pulled out of her again, his cock throbbing in protest as her groan filled the room. Climbing over her he pressed her further onto the bed. She gave a little whimper as he laid himself between her spread thighs, nudging his aching cock at her slick and seeking cunt, her arse rising up into him, rocking and writhing, so greedy for more.

In their many months together he’d learned it was a favorite of hers, and since he was never one to deny her anything he slid inside her again, going deep, and wrapped his body around hers, reveling in all her luscious skin against his. He slid his arms beneath her and one of her hands grasped his and linked their fingers together, grip tight as his deep thrusts turned a bit rougher. 

Her face turned towards his and he cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her, messy and urgent, tongues sliding, lips pulling, the force of his thrusts shaking the bed and causing her to release the smallest whimper each time he bottomed out. He knew her word, knew she would say it if it was too much or too hard. 

But as her other hand buried itself in his hair and took a firm grip, no more than gasps and whimpers leaving her, he set a punishing rhythm. The wet squelch of his pounding cock taking her cunt echoed in the room, her smell and taste heavy in his head… Blood roaring in his ears, that twisting, tightening knot growing painful… 

_So close._

“Dany,” he groaned, dragging his lips over her neck, shoulder, to the dip in her spine. “You gotta come for me beautiful,” he begged. 

A whimpering mewl left her as her arse pressed up into him, her thighs spreading just a bit more. He curled over her, deepening the angle and drove harder and she seized under him, shuddered, her breathing coming out in gasps as she clenched and fluttered around his still thrusting cock.

“Fuck,” he grunted as her body let go and melted into the bed.

He sat back, her hips in his hands and fucked her in earnest, striving towards his own release. 

She had one of her perfect tits in her hand as she turned slightly to watch him, only to reach back and grab hold of his wrist, mooring them together. He held her dark gaze, his heart tripping with love and lust combined. 

“Watch us,” she whispered and he gladly followed her soft command, eyes focused on his cock disappearing inside of her plump pink cunt, stretched and shiny, Her walls clenched around him and he groaned, feeling it build again, each slide exquisite. Only a few more.... 

Dany smacked at his hand and stalled him out. “Lay down and let me take care of you, Doctor,” she purred and pushed him onto his back, settled herself between thighs. 

_Fuck yes._

She wrapped her hands around his cock, still slick from her mess and worked him over, slow and smooth as her mouth took the head of him, tongue swirling as she sucked, down and up, again and again all the while her hands continued to squeeze and twist. Intent on making him fall over the edge. One hand dropped to his balls as she sank over him, forced him deep, moaning as she gently rolled his sac, her thumb stroking the sensitive skin beneath.

“Fuck, Dany…”

She was fucking making love to his cock and it was blowing his godsdamn mind. He couldn't keep his hips from rocking up into her, or the grunts and groans from leaving his throat. Air was in short supply, his blood liquid fire roaring through his veins, heart threatening to explode behind his ribs. 

She had him. He was hers, all fucking hers. 

With the next thrust of his hips he slid all the way to the back of her throat. She held him there for a moment as she worked to take more, swallowing, squeezing. His hands slipped through her hair to tether himself to her before he simply drifted away as he watched her slide off him, cheeks flush, eyes wide and watery, lipstick smeared. 

_Fucking hells, she was perfect._

She lowered over him once more and the moment he hit the back of her throat he lost himself, barely had her name groaned out before his cock surged and twitched and the first spurt of cum hit her tongue and his world went black and starbright, spinning him into oblivion.

Dany drank him down, milking his cock until he was sure he’d die if she kept on. But she knew him well and gently let him go as his lungs snatched for air and his head slowed its reeling swirl. He heard her soft giggle and cracked his eyes open to see her sit back on her haunches, wiping a few traces of his cum from her still red and kiss swollen lips, slowly licking her fingers clean. 

If she wasn't a fucking goddess, the gods could strike him down. 

With a smug smirk she crawled over him, kisses trailed up his stomach and chest and finally to his neck. Her tongue flicked out and laved at the pulse in his throat. “Well, Doctor Snow, it appears your heart rate is finally calming. How do you feel?”

“Thoroughly exhausted,” he breathed out and it wasn't even close to a lie. He couldn't fucking move, his body nothing but a dried husk.

“Oh goodness, I’m afraid there's one more step, Doctor Snow,” she whispered and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Too tired to even open his eyes he rolled his head over and searched for her lips, his own puckered. She met them and he stole a few lazy kisses. “What’s that, Nurse Dany?” he sighed, doubting he’d be moving anytime soon. Whatever it was, she'd have to do it.

Her nails scraped gently across his scalp, slipped through his hair. “A long, relaxing bath. Would you prefer one in the tub, or here in the bed with a sponge?”

He forced his eyes open and smiled, finding the strength to cup her cheek and pull her into another kiss. “Both feel like excellent choices.”

She leaned closer to him, brushing her nose along his, fingers stroking down his beard. “I could still wash you in the tub, Doctor Snow.”

_How could he say no to that?_ He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss in her palm. “Then let’s have that bath.”

“Okay, stay here and rest, I’ll go get it ready for you,” she murmured and rolled over. 

He grabbed her hand before she could get too far and she smiled at him over her shoulder. “I fucking love you, you know that right?”

She stood from the bed, his hand still in hers, and leaned over and kissed his knuckles all while the smile never left her beautiful face. “I know you do,” her cute nose scrunched up, “just like I _fucking_ love you.” He gave a chuckle as she let him go then grabbed the two glasses and the chilled wine from beside the nightstand. “This also helps with relaxation,” she told him with a wink and strutted off into the bathroom, the red garter belt and stockings framing her perfect arse as it bounced and swayed.

_He was the luckiest bastard that had ever lived._

More content than he’d ever been, his eyes fell closed and he rolled over onto his stomach and knew nothing until a few light smacks to his arse startled him. He popped his head up and nearly took out Dany's nose. She giggled while brushing his unruly curls out of his eyes. “C’mon, sleepy head, it's bath time.”

“Promise not to let me drown?” he mumbled and slid his leg over the side of the bed to force himself upright, or into the floor one. He really didn't care.

Dany took him by the hands and pulled him up and wrapped an arm around his waist and his around her shoulder before walking them towards the bathroom. “I’ll never let you drown, Jon, I promise.”

There had been no teasing or play in her words, quite the opposite in fact, spoken softly as she squeezed him to her, a hand running up and down his side. He stopped them, turned to her and took her face in his hands, staring into her gorgeous eyes awed at the love that stared back at him. He was suddenly overwhelmed by it all, his hellish day, his exhaustion, her incredible love. _For him._

_Gods, what had he ever done to deserve her?_

Eyes burning and chest tight he dropped his forehead to hers and swallowed hard. There were a thousand things he wanted to say to her, but none of them could get past the lump in his throat. 

She gently pulled away, obviously seeing his struggle, and took his hands in hers, kissing each palm before pressing them together and holding them to her chest. “I know,” she whispered. 

He had to clear his throat to speak and even then the simple question came out strained and shredded. “Do you?”

“Of course, I do. I feel it too. Every time I look at you.”

He wrapped her in his arms and they just stood there in between her closets, naked and bared inside and out, and held each other for how long he didn't know. Eventually she took his hand and led him into the bathroom.

The large tub was already filled, mountains of bubbles everywhere, the air warm and fragrant with lavender. Two glasses of wine sat on the extended edge, a few candles lit here and there.

She’d pulled out all the stops for him tonight.

He leaned against the counter and gathered her against him, eager to help her out of her lingerie even though she made such a pleasing picture in it. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips as she reached up and plucked off the hat that had managed to somehow stay atop her head the whole time. The handful of pins she soon discarded gave him a good clue how. 

A grin taking him he slid his hands to her back and unclasped her bra. He couldn't help but palm her beautiful breasts, feel their weight and silky smoothness, thumb the nipples, still firm and pebbled. He’d been denied their beauty during their game afterall. The lace had left its impression and he leaned down and kissed over the mistreated skin, gently sucked one nipple into his mouth and then the other, loving her soft moans and gripping fingers in his hair.

Both of them spent, he didn't tarry and went for her garters. He dropped down and unhooked each strap from her stockings, slowly rolled them down her legs, kisses left on her firm thighs as he pulled them from her feet, before relieving her of the garter belt itself. 

He kissed his way back up her body and took her in as she stood before him completely naked. _Fucking flawless._

Her hand came up and her thumb brushed over his lips, an amused roll of her eyes given before she reached into a little box beside her sink and withdrew a wipe from inside. His lips were cleaned and kissed, then his arse gently spanked. “Go on and get in the tub. I’ll join you in just a minute.”

He did as told, climbed in the tub and sank into the water, hissing at it nearly burning his skin it was so hot. It was exactly what his exhausted muscles needed though and he relaxed with a sigh, his body disappearing beneath the bubbles, head back, eyes closed, listening to Dany move around, the sounds familiar and comforting. Before he messed around and fell asleep he sat up again and grabbed one of the glasses of wine she'd left. He preferred beer, but he wouldn’t push away what was no doubt two to three hundred dollar wine when she was considerate enough to share it with him. He sat it back down and leaned his arms over the side and watched as she removed her makeup.

She was every bit as beautiful without it. More so really. Nothing to hide her gorgeous eyes, soft full lips, or creamy skin. Her arms raised, back arching, perfect breasts pushed forward as she twirled her hair into a bun and stuck chopsticks in it to hold it into place. 

He got caught staring and she rolled her eyes while he grinned shamelessly at her. “What are you staring at?” 

“You. Always you.”

He thought she might have actually blushed, either way she pulled a flustered face. “Flatterer,” she accused as if it were a crime.

Chuckling, he sat up and held a hand out to help her in. “It's hard not to be when everything about you is flattering.” 

She took his hand and joined him, but instead of laying her back against his front as he’d expected, she faced him and looped legs over his. “Did I do well, Doctor Snow?” she asked, rubbing her hands up his stomach.

His own slid down her thighs and up her sides. “Maybe too well,” he answered. “Not sure who’s going to help you carry my tired ass to the bedroom.”

She grinned as she shifted up onto her knees, settling gently in his lap, hands pressed to his chest as she leaned forward and kissed his lips. “I wanted to take care of you. I know you had a rough day.”

“You took excellent care of me, but how’d you know I had a rough day?”

Her fingers played in his hair, brushing and tucking curls out of his face. “Well, I happened to finish my meeting before lunch and decided to drop by the hospital to see if you wanted to go eat with me, only to be told you were in your second trauma with a third on the way.” She tilted her head and ran the back of her fingers down his cheek. “I decided you needed to unwind and have a little fun.”

“And I couldn’t love you more for it,” he told her, taking her hand and giving her fingers a kiss. He chuckled. “And the outfit? Where’d you get that?”

She shook her head, nose scrunched. “Oh, I bought it a couple weeks ago. I’ve been saving it,” she revealed with a mischievous grin. “Did you like it?”  
  


He dropped his hands to her arse and gave it a squeeze, pulling her tight against him. “Fuck yes,” he declared. “Although, I feel I might’ve been too passive with that experience.”

“Passive? It was you, my darling Jon Snow, that fucked me into the bed.”

He smiled. “Yeah, I know. But I think if all my blood hadn’t traveled south, I could’ve given you more in the game.”

“You were perfect,” she said as she reached a hand forward and brushed her fingers over his lips. “Like usual.” Her eyes narrowed as she grasped his chin. “But if I find out you’re playing those sorts of games with the nurses in the hospital, I will make sure you need to _be_ in a hospital.”

Biting back a laugh, he shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Dany, no one fucking compares to you.” He slid his hand along her cheek and around her neck, cupping it in his palm. “The fact is, love, you’re perfect. I can’t imagine loving anyone else the way I love you. Not even close. It’ll never happen.” He pulled her closer, kissed her sweet mouth. “l’m yours.” 

She ducked her head, then stole a quick kiss before resting her head on his shoulder. “I love you, Jon. So much.”

He wrapped his arms around her and soaked her in, kissed the top of her head.

His affection for her was well known. Anyone who knew them as a couple knew he was over the moon in love with her. There was no debate. No question. But it always surprised him when he felt the same sort of affection come from her. Probably always would.

“You remember we leave for White Harbor in three days, right?” she asked after a few moments of contented silence.

He let out a sigh. “Yeah, and I’m so ready.”

She pressed a kiss to his chest and sat back up. “I am as well. We’ll have lots of time to just enjoy ourselves. I fear I might be neglecting you.”

He scoffed. “Dany, you’ve never neglected me. How can you say that? If anyone should feel badly for it, it’s me.”

She shook her head and gave him a scowl. “Don’t, because you haven’t. How about this? Neither of us are allowed to feel guilty about any time missed and while we’re away we’ll stock up on our time together so when we do have to come back, we can survive our busy schedules. What do you think about that?”

He nodded even though the exhaustion was kicking back in and filling his head with a thick fog. “I’m sure it will make sense when I’ve had some sleep,” he mumbled, his eyes wanting to fall closed.

She gave a pitiful pout, lip stuck out and all. “My poor baby. I suppose I should wash you with a sponge as promised, shouldn’t I?” she asked and produced a soft sponge from somewhere. 

He leaned back against the back of the tub. “I’m all yours, Nurse Dany.”

“I know, Doctor Snow. Just like I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is face-sitting and the trip to White Harbor where family drama ensues.


	7. Bound to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany arrive in White Harbor and an awkward encounter with the Mayor is later explained by an unexpected arrival. While at the black-tie event, Dany overhears something that sets her blood on fire and confronts a new foe. But Jon assuages her worries and lets her know that the discord that's happened is soothed by her. Oh, and there's some dancing to she's a Bad Mama Jama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Yes, we're back with another installment from our kinky beans. We love them so. JW actually expressed apologies for putting too many feels in here and I'm like PLEASE don't apologize! She made it so much better, you have no idea. She's amazing. Really. I know I keep saying it but it keeps being true. Just got back and look at all of these gorgeous mood boards if you need examples of awesomeness. 
> 
> The song for this chapter really set the tone for the overall chapter. It's sexy and sweet yet really powerful to show their love and dedication to each other. Also, She's a Bad Mama Jama is an amazing song!

_ Sweet love, sweet love  
_ _ Trapped in your love  
_ _ I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
_ _ My heart and I were buried in dust  
_ _ Free me, free us  
_ _ You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
_ _ If you walk away I will suffer tonight  
_ _  
I found a man I can trust  
_ _ And boy, I believe in us  
_ _ I am terrified to love for the first time  
_ _ Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?  
_ _ I finally found my way  
_ _ I am bound to you  
_ _ I am bound to you  
  
_ _ So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
_ _ Walls I built up became my home  
_ _ I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
_ _ Sweet love, so pure  
_ _ I catch my breath we're just one beating heart  
_ _ And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart  
_ _  
I found a man I can trust  
_ _ And boy, I believe in us  
_ _ I am terrified to love for the first time  
_ _ Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?  
_ _ I finally found my way  
_ _ I am bound to you  
_ _ I am bound to  
  
_ _ Suddenly the moment's here  
_ _ I embrace my fears  
_ _ All that I have been carrying all these years  
_ _ Do I risk it all, come this far just to fall, fall?  
_ _  
Oh, I can trust  
_ _ And boy, I believe in us  
_ _ I am terrified to love for the first time  
_ _ Can't you see that I'm bound in chains  
_ _ And finally found my way  
_ _ I am bound to you  
_ _ I am  
_ _ Ooh, I am  
_ _ I'm bound to you  
  
_ _Bound to You_ **  
** **_Christina Aguilera_ **

  
  
It had been years since he’d been to White Harbor, and he hadn’t really missed it. Though it did have a few perks. The air was cooler and a little less smelly than King's Landing. They also had hot springs. What he wouldn’t give to find one nearby where he and Dany could just relax and fuck the day away. Maybe before they left the North his wish would come true.

Dany’s new hotel came into view and  _ damn _ was it fancy. Five star, no doubt about it. The cars lined up out front were proof enough. Lambos, Ferraris', a couple of Aston Martin’s, and even a Bugatti. He let out a low whistle and heard Dany snicker beside him. 

He turned toward her with a smile, took her hand and squeezed it. “It's amazing, not that I ever thought it wouldn't be. Congratulations,” he told her sincerely.

Incredibly, her smile was shy, a soft blush even warming her cheeks. She leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. “Thank you.”

The limo pulled to a stop at the front entrance and he didn't wait for the doorman to come forward and open their door, instead climbing out and holding his hand to Dany and helping her from the car.

“Such a gentleman,” she said with a smile. 

The bellhops came rushing out to unload their luggage, but they didn't wait on them, walking on into the lobby where they were stopped almost immediately by Mayor Manderly. “Ah, I’ve just caught you, Miss Targaryen,” he greeted them jovially. “Welcome to White Harbor.”

She gave the portly fellow a smile. “Mayor. How nice to see you again.” She motioned to Jon. “This is my boyfriend, Jon Snow.”

Manderly stared at him for a moment, a deep frown forming on his face as he extended his hand. “Mister Snow.”

“Mayor,” Jon returned with a nod and firm handshake, doing his best not to get prickly. 

He could feel Daenerys’ eyes on him, knew she was confused by the man’s reaction, but as he glanced at her she turned back to Manderly. “Is there something you wanted?” she asked him.

The Mayor appeared flustered for a moment then shook his head. “No, no. Nothing that can’t wait.”

She gave him a tight smile. “Right. Well, we’re a bit tired from the trip. If you don't need us we’ll be going to our suite now.”

Manderly nodded, his jowls jiggling with the hurried movement, his beady eyes still darting back and forth between them. “Yes, of course, I’ll see you tomorrow morning for the ribbon cutting,” he stumbled out in way of a goodbye and rushed off. 

To Jon the palatial lobby suddenly felt as if it was closing in on him, all eyes seemingly focused their way, though he knew they weren't. He urged Dany toward the elevator by the small of her back, the need to get somewhere quiet and alone rising up. Thankfully she was as eager as he was.

“What was that about?” she whispered.

He shook his head. “I don’t know. But I’m glad I wasn’t the only one to think it was strange.”

She eyed him as they stepped into the elevator. “What did you do?” 

“What d’you mean?” He watched the bellhops still collecting their luggage from the car across the lobby as the doors slid closed. Relief washed through him once they were enveloped in hushed quiet.

“I mean, he was flustered by your appearance,” Dany went on after she’d pressed their floor. She looked at him with amused suspicion, her pretty mouth curved into a grin. “Any misbehaving you’ve done in White Harbor?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Afraid not. I finished high school and went directly to the service and from there to nursing school. He was probably being weird because he knows my father.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense then.” Her beautiful face twisted with confusion. “Or maybe not, but no matter.” She turned into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh. “I cannot wait to get to our suite.”

He nuzzled at her forehead and pressed a kiss to it. “I would like to rest a bit, but we could go explore the city later, if you want.”

A frustrated groan left her. “I’d love to but I have to work on my speech for tomorrow. I do need to include bits about the area though. You’d be good for that. Want to hear it?”

“Of course.”

She pulled out from under his chin, a twinkle in her amazing eyes. “Just one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“I need you naked,” she murmured with a sly smile.

“For scientific purposes I’m assuming?” he chuckled as the elevator dinged. 

They stepped out and she opened the door to their suite. Only one of two on that floor from what he could see. She had one in each of her hotels, her code the only way into them. 

He immediately pulled her into his arms the moment they were locked away and found her smiling as much as he was. “You just want to ogle me, admit it.”

She gave a soft snort and raised her eyebrows imperiously. “I always picture my audience in their underwear to help my nerves, I’ll have you know.” Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head. “However, I just don’t see that working with you.”

“No?” 

“No.” She slipped her hands beneath his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, tossing it to a nearby bar stool once he was free of it. “I think the only way I could be comfortable giving my speech to you would be if you’re naked.”

“That does sound rather scientific,” he said as she unbuttoned his dress shirt. “And what about you?” he asked, his fingers going to the zipper of her skirt.

“Oh, I will surely have to give it to you naked. No doubt about that,” she said as she rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. A knock sounded at their door and she pulled away. “Who is it?”

“Your bags, Miss,” a muffled voice came through the door. 

She gave him a put out look and he zipped her skirt back up before redoing the buttons of his shirt. As she went to let the bellhop in, Jon went to the minibar to see what it offered.  _ Wine, water, and his favorite beer.  _ He grabbed them some waters with a grin. Their bags were put down and after Dany tipped the bellhop he was on his way and they were blessedly alone again, hopefully for hours. 

He passed a bottle of water to her as he kicked his shoes off. “So, how much do you still have to write?”

“A few paragraphs, but like I said, I’m going to read it to you and perhaps your knowledge of the North could help me.”

He tilted his head at her, giving a grin. “And you really think you’ll get it finished if we’re both naked?”

“Jon Snow, are you questioning my professionalism?” she asked in feigned outrage.

“No. I’m questioning your belief in  _ my _ ability to keep my hands off you.” He shrugged. “I can’t control myself around you. You know that.”

She walked over and pressed her body to his. He brushed her hair from her face and leaned down to kiss her. “Will you help me?” she whispered.

He rolled his eyes. “Of course, I will. Just… keep your clothes on.”

She chuckled and kissed the small bit of exposed skin at his throat. “Don’t think you’ve ever said that to me.”

“I know. Feels unnatural,” he joked.

“Sure we can't have a quickie?” she murmured, his buttons popping free in her fingers again. “Don’t you want me?”

“I’m breathing, ain’t I?”

“Aren’t I,” she corrected.

“Yeah, that,” he said as he captured her mouth in another kiss, his hands mapping her familiar curves, pulling her closer, “and you’re a wicked woman.”

“Only for you,” she breathed against his lips. “I’m already wet.”

“Fuck,” he groaned as he rucked her skirt up and slipped his fingers between her thighs. Another groan left him. She was right, she was wet. So fucking wet. “What’s got you like this? Hmm? Ride from the airport do it?”

She gasped as he flicked over her clit. “No. Elevator.”

He chuckled and bit along her throat, his cock growing impatient in his slacks at the sudden memory. “That was a good time. All except getting caught,” he gruffed as he slipped a finger inside her, the scorching clutch of her making his eyes roll. 

She hummed, hands grasping at his shirt, head falling back. “Jon,” his name was snatched from her throat as she wrapped a leg around the back of his thighs, opening her up to his touch. “That ride was exactly what I’d needed that day. I’d been in the back of my car with the privacy shade drawn up, touching myself to thoughts of you.”

“Fuck, is that why you gave me your panties?” he asked as he withdrew his fingers and worked on his belt and pants, then pushed them down his legs. 

She nodded with a devilish grin as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. “Yes.”

  
  


—

  
  


“You're such a dirty girl,” he growled and she was back in his arms, him walking them toward the bedroom of their suite. 

Her fingers fisted in his hair and he nearly tripped over their feet. She was gripped beneath her thighs and lifted her into his arms; she immediately locked her ankles around his back. He crawled onto the bed with her still wrapped around him, their lips and tongues and teeth tangled and tied. His shirt still hung on his arms, she tugged it off and flung it to the floor before pushing him to his back and pulling her skirt up over her hips, put a knee on each side of his head and pulled her panties to the side. 

A mischievous grin took his pretty face, and she knew that wicked gleam in his eyes well. It would be a power of wills to see who would force who first: hold out the longest. She was already shivering when he leaned up, lips lightly teasing her despite her obvious impatience. Strong hands slid up her thighs and hips, going beneath her shirt as she finally felt the delicious slide of his velvet tongue beneath her folds, soft and scorching. Searching fingers found her nipples through the thin lace of her bra, pinched and pulled just as she liked while his tongue flicked over her clit, circled it, sucked it into his mouth before releasing it to begin all over again. 

Her hips slowly rolled over his face. She couldn't stop them, his tongue doing so much to unravel her. She was a puppet, his hands and fingers and mouth, all of him, her strings. 

Knowing it would be her end, but not caring in the least, she looked down at him and met his dark gaze. Pupils fat and black, ringed in the warmest amber. Full of hunger and devotion alike. A wave of pure need and want overcame her and she took a gripping handful of his glorious curls and bared down on his tongue, his sinful mouth, hips rolling faster, reaching for the crest. She had to come, then he could take his time. 

Ever able to sense what she wanted without her having to say a word, Jon held his tongue flat against her and let her ride it as she would, his fingers keeping up their teasing touches at her nipples, grunting and groaning with his own need. Pleasing her his strongest aphrodisiac.

It was a match thrown into gasoline. The flames engulfed her, licking through her very veins as she shattered with strangled screams, hips stuttering against his face. 

Jon gave her no reprieve, gripped her hips and sucked her folds into his mouth, drove his tongue inside her, lapping at her hungrily. She squirmed over him, mewling and shaking with aftershocks until he wrapped both arms around her hips, locking his hands, and sucked her clit into his mouth. A cry ripped from her throat, the intensity of it all overwhelming, yet still his tongue swirled, lips sucked, teeth scraped. She fell forward and gripped the headboard, her breath snatched from her lungs again and again as her body began to shake, another wave rushing toward her, and still he continued, feasted and devoured. 

Her body curled in on itself, her eyes locked with his, and he released her, taking slow lazy sweeps of her as she groaned and rocked above him. But when he brought his lips around her clit again, sucking and licking furiously she shattered, heat exploding within her sharp and sudden. 

She tried to pull away, and Jon let her only to roll her onto her back and spread her legs wide, hands pressing behind her knees to keep her open for him. His mouth was everywhere, licking her juices from her thighs, sucking her folds into his mouth and releasing with a lurid sound that had her body tensing again, shuddering under the onslaught. She wanted to push him away, demand he fuck her, to feel him inside her hard and wanting, but he didn’t relent, burying his face in her cunt and gorging himself on her. With each swipe of his tongue at her entrance, his nose brushed against her clit, so sensitive and swollen but still bringing her closer and closer to the edge again. She clutched the sheets in her hands, afraid if she grabbed him she’d actually pull out some of his pretty hair. He groaned against her and she was off, unmoored, her body bowed against the bed, hips thrusting against his face as she cried out at the fierceness of it.

When he finally released her, slack and sated, he sat back and wiped a hand over his face, his beard glistening with her juices. But the look on his face, that smirk firmly in place on his sinful mouth as he watched her still trembling in his wake, she knew they weren’t done. He might’ve picked her apart with ease, but she would do the same with him as well.

She grabbed him and with a push, rolled him to his back and was on him, her lips tasting his, and herself as his hands greedily rubbed over her skin. 

“You rode my face, now you want to ride my cock?”

“Yes, you, cheeky boy. I do, and you're going to enjoy it.”

“Aye, I will. Have your way with me then.”

She took his wrists in her hands and pinned them to the bed. “Don’t move,” she ordered. 

Black eyes stared up at her, heavy and heated despite his smirk. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

She bit her lip to keep her smile from slipping free, too pleased he was always such a willing participant in her little games. 

He was a feast laid out beneath her, bare and beautiful. She slid her hands down his strong arms and over his sculpted chest, scraping pink trails into his marbled skin. Enjoying the twitch and bunch of muscles, the deep groan that filled the room. Moaning at the hard length of him trapped beneath her wet cunt, sliding through her slick and swollen lips. Gasping as she pressed her hands to his chest, gaining even more friction. 

“Fuck, Dany, you’re killing me,” he ground out, jaw clenched, eyes shining bright with want. “Take me already,” he demanded.

“I’ve barely started. Patience,” she scolded gently even though she loved his power as much as her own and was too needy by far to drag it out much. 

Giving into them both she reached between them and took him in hand, slowly stroking, the weight of him firm and heavy against her palm. She raised her hips and took him to the hilt in one slow slide, both of them moaning at the pleasure of filling and being filled. She sat back, gasping as he bottomed out, and looped her feet over his thighs for better leverage. 

He looked positively feral as he stared back at her, the heat and hunger in his dark depths sending a shiver down her spine. She wondered how long he would submit to her ordering him around, when he would pounce and take her as he had so many times before. Willing to take the chance she slowly rolled her hips over him, rewarding them both, smiling at the groan that tore from his throat. 

Palms pressed to his shoulders she circled again and again. Clasping and clenching her cunt with each forward pull. Rocking and grinding as she took him deeper. He filled her so perfectly. Thick and hard and smooth. She wanted to ride him for days, keep him locked within her and never let him free.

His hands grasped her hips, and she smiled as she leaned down and sucked his nipple into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. He responded just as she knew he would, hands gripping her arse, hips grinding up, cock thrusting. That's when she retaliated. She bit down just enough to cause pain and got a dark growl from him, the rest of him freezing in place beneath her. She rose up, staring at him, steady and stern. “Hands where I put them,” she ordered, tempting fate. 

Eyes flashing with hunger and a bit of frustration, he forced his hands back down to the bed, fingers flexing until they finally relaxed. But the muscles in his jaw continued to jump as he looked her over, the pitch black heat of his gaze like a touch, a flame moving along her body, caressing her skin. She never felt more desirable, or more powerful than when Jon looked at her. 

Her very veins pulsing with an unquenchable thirst, she poured herself into it two fold, riding him, revelling and relentless.

Those eyes dropped down and focused where they joined, watching as she sucked him down again and again, deep groans rumbling through him, all of him locking down tight. “Fucking hells, Dany," he hissed, "have mercy." He sucked in a great breath and licked his lips, fists clenched above his head. "Let me go.”

“No,” she gasped, grinding over him harder, clenching around him, sucking and pulling. “Not yet. A little more.”

“Let me touch you,” he rasped, brow furrowed in anguish. It wasn't a simple request, or even a demand, but a plea.

She nodded her head and leaned back, bracing her hands on his thighs, moving faster, harder as his hands branded her skin, sliding up her stomach, reaching for her breasts. “Do you love me?” she asked, her voice uncertain even to her own ears.

“You know I do. More than fucking anything.”

His head was thrown back, neck corded and taut, eyes squeezed shut, lips pressed hard between his teeth. She'd pushed him to the edge, but knew she could push him further.

"Look at me, Jon," she insisted, stilling above him. A rough and breathy growl escaped him, but his eyes opened once more and she shuddered, suddenly finding herself hanging above the abyss with him. His cock swelled and twitched within her cunt, while it convulsed around him, taking him deeper. His muscles strained beneath her hands, trembled between her thighs, and still she held on. “You’re mine," she told him.

“Yours. Fucking yours," he heaved, breath ragged and ruined, hips bucking, raising her higher, hands grasping her breasts, pinching her nipples tight. "And you’re… mine,” he snarled.

“Yes,” she gasped. “Always,” she swore and finally let herself fall, her body writhing over him, taking all the pleasure he offered.

In an instant he had her hips clenched in his hands, his hips thrusting hard, his release taking him. She was still shaking from her own as he held her down, grip firm enough to bruise, riding it out in quick jerky pumps of his hips, each accompanied by a grunt or groan that sent aftershocks through her.

She collapsed onto him and him beneath her, their breaths mingled and heavy as they fell back to earth. As usual, she gathered herself back together before he did, always energized by their exertions while Jon took his time, sometimes even dozing off to snore adorably. She kissed his perfect mouth and pulled off him eliciting a groan from him as she climbed from the bed. 

Surprisingly, he rolled toward her and grabbed her thigh before she could get too far, the look in his eyes every bit as heated as it had been not minutes before.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Did I not satisfy you?”

With a snort he stood from the bed in all his naked glory and smiled at her. “More than, it's just…” He waved at hand up and down her person. “You with your hair rumpled, lipstick smeared around those smiling lips from my kisses, your dress still hiked up, panties askew… You're the sexiest godsdamn thing I’ve ever seen,” he husked and reached for her. She willingly went into his arms, heart pounding an increasingly familiar beat, one of pure happiness. He palmed her arse and gave it a squeeze. “Get your speech done and let’s go out to dinner. My treat.”

“You don’t want to stay and order room service?” she asked and made her eyebrows jump. “Have another go at each other?” 

He laughed, gave her that devastating smile. “As tempting as that sounds, let’s go out and get a good meal. We can always go at each other after,” he said as he tugged her panties back in place and slid her skirt over her hips and down her thighs. “Maybe we can find a seafood restaurant with oysters.”

“As if you need an aphrodisiac,” she teased with a pinch to his perfect arse.

“I don’t,” he chuckled. “Not when it comes to you. But I’d love to have some fun tonight before we have to be stuffed in uncomfortable clothes and go to that black tie thing tomorrow, not to mention before we venture to Winterfell to see my family.” His hands slipped over her face and into her hair, pulled her lips to his, angled her just so for his soft and slow kiss. “Besides, maybe I want to brag to the world that you chose me.”

He was simply too much sometimes. She bit her lip and let it slide free before she leaned in and kissed him back. “Alright, Mister Snow, you have a deal.”

  
  


—

  
  


“Are you really going to make me drink ale?” she asked as they were led to a table sat by a large window overlooking the pier. The view was gorgeous—the water, the lights reflecting off of it, the fading sunset. She was glad Jon talked her into going out.

He helped her remove her coat and thanked the waiter for the menus before he sat down across from her. The table was tiny enough it was almost as if they were sitting side by side.

“Yes, I am,” he finally answered with a chuckle. “You can’t come to the North and not try the thing they think they make the best.”

He hadn't even bothered to look at the menu, sliding it off to the edge of the table. She shot him a quizzical look. “Are you not even going to look at the menu?”

“Don’t have to. I’m getting oysters.” He gave her his non-wink. “Investing in later this evening.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. He had no idea he couldn't wink and it was beyond adorable. “You’re incorrigible,” she said as she looked over the menu and eventually made the same decision he had. 

The waiter came back and she did order an ale but also wine. Jon would get the ale, she'd just have a sip.

“I think you like that about me,” he said the moment the waiter walked away and took her hand from across the table. 

“I certainly don’t  _ dislike _ it.” She tickled her fingers along the palm of his hand. Her face hurt from smiling so broadly, so often. There had barely been a moment since they’d left King’s Landing that she wasn't smiling. Spending time with Jon had become her most favorite thing in the world. 

His face suddenly fell, eyes wide and focused behind her, the grip he had on her hand tightening. “Oh fuck.”

Shocked at the change in him she glanced over her shoulder to see a middle aged woman standing in the entrance way, an older man soon joined her, neither of them familiar. Though the man… She whipped her head around to Jon again. The color had left his face. He pulled his hand free of hers and wiped both on his thighs. “Jon, what's wrong? Who is that?”

He sighed. “That’s my father and stepmother.”

Again she peered over her shoulder to have another look and saw the moment they saw them. His father actually appeared pleasantly surprised while his stepmother's face said she'd seen something disgusting. 

Dany's hackles immediately rose, but she scolded herself and pushed them down. Jon deserved better than her unwarranted animosity. She couldn't ruin the first meeting with his family.

As they approached, Jon stood, so quickly the table and its settings rattled. She steadied it as his smile wavered, happiness and horror flickering over his sweet face as if he'd become a light in danger of burning out. It took all she had to stay in her seat and not flee with him, her heart in a vice her need to protect him was so strong.

He was engulfed in a hug by his father, his greeting squeezed out of him, tight and tense. “Good to see you, Father.”

“You too, son, what brings you to White Harbor?” his father returned, grasping his arms and shaking him a bit, his smile genuine and easing Dany's anxiety down a notch or two. Though she could still feel a cold prickle at the back of her neck from his stepmother's hard stare. All their eyes turned to her, Jon and his father both smiling. “And who is this lovely lady?”

“Father, this is Daenerys Targaryen. My girlfriend, the one I’ve been telling you about.”

His smile got brighter. “Ah, yes. Jon has told me so much about you,” he said as he held his hand out to her. She shook it and returned his smile. The resemblance became clear then, the same crinkles at the corner of their dark eyes, the curve of their lips pulling up just a bit higher on the left. 

A soft rush of air left Jon and she caught sight of his cheeks puffing out from the corner of her eye. “Dany, this is my father, Ned Stark,” he paused, the air seemed to grow a bit thick around them all, “and his wife, Catelyn Stark.”

She finally met the blue eyes that had been staring a hole into her and extended her hand to Catelyn, forcing a pleasant smile. “Lovely to meet you, both,” she said brightly. 

Catelyn gave a pinched smile and pulled away, her gaze sliding to Jon and growing somehow colder. Jon for his part ignored her completely, though his palms were back sliding over his jeans in nervous agitation. 

“So, what brings you North?” Ned asked and stepped out of the way of their waiter as he placed their drinks on the table. 

“Dany’s got a grand opening tomorrow.”

“Oh, the Dragon Hotel! Is that you?”

She nodded, surprised and pleased at his excitement. “Yes, that's me.”

“We’re attending the banquet,” Ned told them, smile still wide. “The Mayor is a friend of mine,” he explained.

“Jon told me earlier. I'm so pleased you’ll be there.” 

Catelyn stepped away from Ned and waved at someone. “Ned, our guests have arrived,” she prodded him, not an ounce of cordiality in her voice. Ned’s face fell as they all glanced to the door. Catelyn excused herself while they watched her leave. 

He looked back at Jon, and Dany could see he clearly wanted to stay and speak to his son. She made a rushed decision. “You know, I could make a call and arrange for you to sit with us at our table tomorrow night,” she offered.

A grateful relief washed over Ned, but he made a show of minding his manners. “Oh, that’s not necessary. We wouldn't want to intrude.” He turned to Jon and put a hand on his shoulder. “I'm sure we can find some time to talk during all the dinner and dancing.”

Jon gave a nod and exhaled. “Aye, absolutely.”

“Nonsense,” she waved them off. “You’re friends with the Mayor, after all. And I know you and Jon haven’t seen each other in some time.” Not once in the eight months they’d been together. “It would be an honor to have you as my guests.”

Jon gave her an affectionate smile and Ned nodded. “With an offer like that, how could I refuse? Thank you.” He glanced over at his wife and sighed. “If you’ll excuse me, she’s waving me down like she’s departing on a ship.” He turned back to Jon and shook his shoulder. “We’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Aye, we’ll be there with bells on,” Jon chuffed and watched him go before he retook his seat. She slipped her hand into his the moment he was close enough. He brought it to his lips. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Slipping her hand free of his she cupped his face and swiped her thumb over his cheek. “Hush. I wanted to and I was going to meet him anyway, right?”

He nodded, his smile a bit more steady as he leaned close and gave her a lingering kiss. His forehead came to rest on hers. He drew in a slow deep breath and released it. “I love you.”

The want to wrap him up and run off with him where she knew he'd be safe and sound was strong. Seeing him so out of sorts and nervous was not doing pleasant things to her heart. “I love you, too,” she whispered. She desperately wanted to ask if he was alright, but managed to keep the worry behind her teeth for the time being. She sensed he needed some time to collect his thoughts so she turned their attention elsewhere.

She picked up his glass of ale and inspected it warily, the dark liquid reminding her very much of sludge. “So, this is the famous ale, huh?”

A chuff escaped him as he nodded and grinned. “Careful.”

She winked at him and brought it to her lips, held her breath as she took a small sip and immediately winced, setting the revolting drink away from her. “Oh, Jon! That’s... horrid!”

His laughter filled her chest, even had her eyes stinging, but she thought she hid it well with laughter of her own. “I know!” he said between gasps for air. “It is, isn’t it?” She shoved him over and he cackled some more until they both finally calmed. 

“I can't believe you made me drink that,” she snarled at him playfully.

He shook his head and took a hearty swig of the vile stuff. “It never gets better, but it doesn’t get worse either.”

Their dinner arrived and they dug in, food and their bad experiences with it the topic of conversation. It was safe and kept them both laughing. Watching him eat oysters was more arousing than she expected though and she found herself fighting back with a few moans and languid licks of her lips that had his eyes flashing and his arse squirming in his seat. 

Eventually she had too much wine and her thoughts slipped free. “So, are you going to tell me about your stepmother?”

He closed his eyes, a loud rumbling groan leaving him. He’d had a few ales himself. “We’re having a really nice time. Do we have to ruin it?” he asked, turning a pitiful pout on her. 

She ran her hand up and down his thigh soothingly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know talking about her would ruin it. We can talk about something else.”

His pretty face snarled up. “It’s alright.” He hung his head and gave it a shake before sitting back with a sigh. “I don’t have a good relationship with the woman, and I’m fine with that.”

“Is she the reason why you don’t like going home?”

“One of them,” he said. He drew in a breath and forced it out, braced his arms on the table. “Alright, so, my father has six children. I am the only one who isn’t Catelyn’s.”

She did her best not to wince. “Previous marriage?”

He shook his head. “No. My father and her had a rough first year. They had a huge fight about something, I don't know what, but it was huge as in they thought it was the end of them. He went to drown his sorrows in a bar, and a cocktail waitress.” The look that came over his face broke her heart. She'd never seen a sadder smile from him. “That was my mother.”

There wasn't really anything to say that could ease the hurt, so she took his hand between both of hers instead and kissed his fingers. His smile got a little less sad.

“Aye. So,” he went on with another sigh, “she hates my very existence because I’m proof her husband strayed.”

“And she’s unkind to you because  _ he _ cheated?” How that was Jon’s fault was a mystery to her. What person blames the child? As if he’d put them up to it?  _ Gods, she hated her already.  _

“To be fair, he told her what he did immediately. They went to marriage counseling and worked through it as best she could. She went on to have four more children with him.”

“What about you? You stayed with your mom?”

His head dropped and he gave a slight nod. “Till I was ten and she got sick. Father had always been in my life, supported me, got along with my mother. She couldn't take care of me once she started treatments, so I went to live with them. Stayed till I graduated.”

She didn't have to ask if his mom was still with him, his eyes told her all she needed to know. She squeezed his hand and pressed another kiss to the soft pad of his thumb. “I’m so sorry, about your mom,” she whispered. 

He gripped her hand tighter. “She didn’t suffer long. A few months.”

She reached out and ran her hand down his cheek. “Well, she must have been an amazing woman to raise you.”

“She was,” he said, voice quiet, smile soft.

It felt like time to move him onto a hopefully happier subject. “What about your siblings?”

“Robb is three months older than I am. We get along well. He’s married and has a baby. Sansa is…” he drew in a breath and shook his head, “not my biggest fan. She’s the closest to her mother,” he said in way of explanation. “Arya’s the one I’m closest to, but you already knew that. Then there’s Bran and Rickon. They’re still relatively young, so if I buy them video games and take them out to do fun things when I’m in town, I’m a good brother.”

“I'm sure you're the best brother,” she mused, her cheek pressed to the back of his hand as she smiled at him. “You're wonderful at everything else.”

That precious blush appeared on his cheeks, his eyes darting away then coming back to hers. “We haven’t talked about our families, really, have we? To have been together as long as we have… Kinda makes me feel like shit for not opening up— I wasn't hiding—”

“Shhhh, you,” she hushed him with a finger to his full lips. “We’ve been enjoying ourselves, wallowing in it really, keeping the stress away because we're busier than any two people should be. Let's not put guilt where it isn't needed.”

He grinned and gave a nod. “Yeah, alright,” he mumbled and she let him pull her hand across the table where he stroked his fingers down the length of hers.

“Besides,” she offered. “I haven't unloaded my tale of woe either.”

His brow furrowed. “You have a tale of woe?” 

“I’m afraid so.”

“You don't have to—”

She cut him off with a shake of her head. “It’s only fair and I want you to know,” she told him softly, “if that makes any sense.”

He brought her fingers up to his mouth and kissed them, nothing but love shining in his beautiful eyes. “It does, and I want to know everything there is to know.”

“You might regret that,” she warned with a smirk. It was that or tear up on him and she had a feeling he wouldn't handle that well. He’d blame himself no doubt, think he’d done something wrong when he’d done anything but. 

At his soft encouraging smile and the shake of his head she dove in. “My father was a very rich man and invested a lot of money in hotels. My mother was the beauty queen who caught his eye. They married and had three children,” she told him as she stared at their fingers, his playing with hers. 

It was more difficult to unload her past than she expected no matter how much she trusted Jon. It was never a subject she cared to delve into, but she did want him to know. To know all of her. She pressed on. 

“My father died of complications from early onset Alzheimer’s. My mother and older brother were in a car accident a year later. Viserys, my other brother, nearly bankrupted the company until I came in with part of my trust fund, bought him out, and began growing my empire.”

“How old were you?” he asked, brow furrowed, something much like distress in his eyes.

She tilted her head, his sweetness never failing to squeeze her heart. “I was twenty-seven when I took control from my brother. Of course, Viserys couldn’t just walk away… He has  _ issues, _ let's say. He tried to sue me for control after I paid him off. The judge ruled in my favor as all the paperwork was on the up and up. But Viserys didn't take it well. Like I said, he... isn’t stable, and he… He attacked me and—”

A seething hiss cut her off and her eyes shot to Jon’s. “He  _ what?”  _ he demanded, but she was too shocked to answer, his eyes glowing hot with anger having silenced her. She'd never seen him more than irritated at most. “Attacked you how?” he wanted to know, tugging on her hand, his scowl fierce. 

She shook herself, not sure how she felt about his sudden outrage. His anger on her behalf. It wasn't something she was familiar with, hadn't even considered he might feel such at her admission. Rhaegar had been the only one to ever show any sort of protectiveness over her and that had been so long ago. She was her own protector, had been for years. There was no one but her she could trust. 

But as she sat looking into Jon's eyes she realized she finally knew what it felt like to know someone had her. To know she wasn't alone. That someone would be  _ with _ her, and  _ for _ her, no matter what came. That she didn't have to live inside the walls she’d built out of fear anymore, the ones that kept her safe, yet stole her freedom and wrapped her heart in chains. 

His hand came up to her cheek, thumb running under her eye, his now filled with worry. “Dany, are you alright? I'm sorry I—”

She shut him up, sealing her mouth over his, kissing him, breathing him in, wanting him inside her every pore, wishing she had the words to tell him all she felt. How much she loved him, needed him, what he meant to her and how he’d freed her. She didn't, but used the ones she did have. “I love you, Jon Snow,” she whispered, her face still pressed to his, barely a breath between them. “Don't you ever doubt it. Promise me.”

“I won't, I promise,” he was quick to swear, his sweet lips soft and still seeking hers. “I need you to tell me you're alright,” he begged. 

She smiled, pinched his chin and stole another kiss. “I’ve never been better. You're here with me.”

“Dany…”

“No, I’m not appeasing you. I meant every word,” she assured him. He ducked his head, always her sweet, shy boy. She kissed his cheek. “Shall I finish?”

He winced. “Only if you want to. But either way I’m sorry I lost my temper,” he muttered, shaking his head, nervous fingers running through his hair, “but the thought of anyone hurting you…” He forced out a heavy breath and brought his eyes back up to hers. “I just saw red.”

She leaned her forehead against his. “You have nothing to be sorry for. It made me love you all the more,” she told him. He looked a bit shocked at that, but eventually gave her a relieved smile. She kept going, needing to free herself from all of it. “To answer your question, Viserys roughed me up a bit, nothing awful or life-threatening, but enough I knew I could never let him near me again. One talk with the police and my lawyer and he agreed to be committed instead of going to jail.”

His fingers tightened around hers. “You went through all of that before you were thirty?”

She chuffed. “You make me feel ancient when you say it like that.”

He shook his head. “That’s not what I meant at all, and you know it. I hate that you went through all of that. alone. It’s just more proof to me you’re amazing.”

She gave him a small smile. “Stop looking at me like that, Jon, or I’ll take you to the bathroom and fuck you only feet away from your father.”

Heat flashed in his eyes and took a hearty sip of his ale before cutting her a smile. “Is that supposed to dissuade me?”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re a naughty boy.”

“I am. You should teach me a lesson.”

She bit her lip and shook her head, knowing her was teasing her on purpose, wanted to help her forget the pain. She played along, wanting the same for both of them. “You’d like it too much.”

“Yes, I would,” he agreed, lifting her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her palm.

  
  
  


—

  
  


As if being stuffed in a suit wasn't bad enough, dinner was turning out to be awkward as all seven hells thanks to Catelyn and her determination not to speak to him or Daenerys but converse solely with Ned or the Mayor’s wife. Everyone felt it, the tension hanging over all of them as thick as the fog that had hung over the city that morning.

Daenerys slipped her hand beneath the table and rubbed along his thigh as she leaned over and spoke to his father. 

She was the one bright spot in his evening, not that she always wasn't. But tonight she was absolutely stunning. Not one woman in the whole place could compare. He hadn't bothered to look, but he knew it was the truth all the same. 

Her hair was pulled back in a sleek and classy bun, her makeup light other than her smoky eyes, sparkling bright even in the low light, lips candied pink and glistening. It was taking all his willpower not to kiss them clean. But her dress…  _ Gods.  _ It was a sparkly peach number, strapless and scooped necked. The excellent view it gave him of her cleavage had him fighting to keep his arousal unknown by everyone in the room. And damn if it didn't hug her curves so tight it looked almost as if she wasn’t wearing anything at all. But then, he’d felt the corset and knew she was tied in tight. He’d also made sure to grope her arse on the way down from their room while in the elevator. She laughed at him and told him to control himself, but the truth was he had so little control when it came to her.

He was nothing more than a wolf on a chain. Her, the tempting prey.

Her hand continued to slide up his thigh and he finally had to grab it before she could reach his cock. She gripped his fingers and turned to smile at him. 

He cut her a look as he lifted her hand to his lips, promising he’d repay all her teasing the moment he could. She didn’t look at all fearful as she stroked a finger down his cheek. 

The manager of the hotel, Alice Karstark, walked across the stage then, and received a soft applause, the room going quiet as they waited to hear what she had to say. “Thank you everyone. We here at the Dragon Hotel welcome all of you to this lovely evening. We’d like to thank Mayor Manderly for playing host to so many of our guests, the city council, the board of directors, and the owner, who is in attendance tonight, Miss Daenerys Targaryen. And seeing as we’re here for a celebration, we’d like to ask Miss Targaryen to start the festivities off with a dance.”

Jon gave her a smile, stood, and held out his hand. She slipped hers into it and he led her out to the middle of the dance floor where he immediately spun her away from him before pulling her back into his arms. He ignored the applause they received, only relishing in having her close as he’d wanted all night, swaying back and forth with her, his head pressed against hers. 

“You’re such a romantic, Jon Snow,” she whispered, her smile tugging at his heart.

He chuckled. “I don’t know about that.”

“I do,” she said as she ran her fingers through the curls at his neck. “You’re a good dancer.”

“Oh, just wait until you see my moves when they play ‘She’s a Bad Mama Jamma’.”

She laughed, her head thrown back, eyes crinkled as more couples joined them on the dance floor. “I can’t wait,” she said as she leaned in to place a kiss on his lips.

  
  


—

  
  


Dany had eventually been forced from Jon’s side to relieve herself, and was still in the stall when a group of women walked in laughing.

“Who does she think she’s fooling? She’s at least ten years older than him!”

“Well, I’ve known him since he was a child. She’s certainly not with him because he’s a dazzling conversationalist.”

“Oh, yes! He’s your step-son, isn't he?” 

That was all she needed to hear to know they were speaking of her and Jon, and one of the women was certainly Catelyn Stark. 

The fire that lit within her blood was no small thing. 

“How does his father feel about who he’s dating?”

“He agrees with me that they’re using each other to scratch itches, if you will,” Catelyn answered with a scoff. “Her need to feel young again and his need for… Well, his mother was a desperate whore who had no issue sleeping with another woman's husband, I’m certain he’s no better. In it for the money, or his ego. It can’t be more than that.”

“I don’t know, Cat. I think there’s obviously  _ something  _ more,” another said and the room filled with laughter.

“Well, clearly  _ that’s _ involved. Her reputation is well known.”

With that Dany stood, fixed her dress, her hair, then made sure she flushed the toilet the moment the laughter ended and the room was quiet. She opened the stall door to see them all more than a little surprised to see her. 

She walked to the sink between them, washed her hands, then reached in her bag for her lip gloss. “Oh, I’m sorry. Don’t let me interrupt your conversation. I’d love to hear more about how you think Jon is using me for my money and I’m using him to keep myself young.”

“We didn’t mean—” Catelyn started.

Dany looked her in the eye through the mirror. “Yes,  _ you _ did,” she interrupted. “You meant every malicious word that came pouring out of your foul mouth.” She straightened, proud of herself for maintaining control and not clawing the woman's eyes out as she wished to. Instead, staring her down with fiery disdain. “What irritates you more?” she asked her. “That I’ve found a man who loves me  _ and _ satisfies all of my needs, or that Jon has grown into a wonderful, successful man in spite of your cold hate for him.”

Catelyn looked as if Daenerys had slapped her. “How dare you!”

“How dare you,” she returned, her voice even. “I invited you as my personal guest to this event and I find you not only gossiping about me, but an innocent boy you helped raise.” She shook her head, letting her eyes wander over the others and tsked. “And you, ladies, all encouraged her.” 

More than one set of eyes fell to the floor.

She dropped her lipstick into her purse, ran a hand over her hair again and gave them all a smile. “So, while the rest of you find some sort of joy in deriding other people’s lives, I will say this… Jon isn’t the type of man who would use anyone for anything, I’m currently having the best sex of my life, and…” she locked eyes with Catelyn again, “if you had ever been properly fucked perhaps you wouldn’t be such a cunt,” she finished, all the women gasping and tittering as she left the bathroom. 

She made it down the short hallway and around the corner before she had to stop and gather herself, the rage boiling in her blood leaving her trembling from head to toe. 

_ How dare that bitch speak about him that way! _

It took all she had not to go back in there and destroy her. But she couldn't, for Jon’s sake, she couldn't. She didn't give two flying fucks what Catelyn Stark thought of her, but she wouldn't risk causing a rift between Jon and his father. No more than she already had anyway. 

She paced a few minutes more, drawing in one deep breath after another in an attempt to calm herself, to let her heart slow its angry pounding, to let the sweat cool from her brow, and the tremors to leave her hands. Jon would be looking for her and she needed to get back to him, and not looking like some enraged dragon had possessed her.

Further down the hall she spotted a water fountain and made her way to it. Drank down several cool swallows and even pressed some to her chest and cheeks, patting them dry with a tissue from her purse before she returned to the ballroom. 

She found him speaking with his father, both of them laughing as she approached the table. Her heart clenched beneath her ribs, tears stinging the backs of her eyes.  _ She loved him so.  _ His smile changed to the one he reserved only for her when he saw her walking toward him. She sat beside him, took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his, forcing down the swirling emotions storming within her. 

His hand moved to her hip, the other cupping her face. When he pulled back, concern was clear in his eyes. “You alright?”

Just at that moment, she spotted Catelyn and her gaggle coming into the ballroom, their eyes falling on her and Jon. She leaned further into him and nuzzled her nose against his neck. “I’m fine. Ready for dessert,” she whispered against his skin, nipping at it with her lips.

He smiled down at her, grinning. “Oh yeah?”

She nodded. “Craving it, actually.” She pressed her mouth against his ear. “I want you inside me.”

He cleared his throat and looked around at the room, eyes a bit wide.  _ “Now?” _ he mouthed.

She gave a smile, took his hand, and stood. “Follow me.”

He excused himself from the table and she could feel Catelyn glaring daggers at her back. She didn’t care. She looked over at Jon as she pulled him out of the ballroom and down a hallway. She stopped for a moment, trying to decide if she wanted to take a ride in the elevator, a tried and true place for them to get off with each other, the bathroom, or perhaps a janitor's closet. She almost took him to the elevator until he pulled her to him and kissed her, one arm around her waist, the other at the back of her neck. 

The janitor’s closet was close, only a few feet down the hall. She pulled away from him, took him by the hand and drug him to the door, opened it and pushed him inside. He was on her then, his lips traveling down her throat as she tore at his bow tie. “I need to tell you something,” she hissed into his ear, thankful for the loud music blaring from the ballroom, hopefully hiding their activities. 

He was bunching up her skirt as he sucked on her pulse. “Tell me,” he groaned as her hand slipped down his chest and to his belt.

“I-I just... I just told off your stepmother.”

His hand stilled and he lifted his head. “What do you mean?”

She brushed back his hair and ran her fingers through his beard. “I overheard her and her friends speaking about us in the restroom. She said I was using you to hold onto my youth and you were using me for my money.” He would never know the rest of what Catelyn said, not from her lips. His dark eyes had narrowed, that angry glint from the night before even visible in the dark space. “I told her I loved you, I was having the best sex of my life and that she was a cunt.”

He didn’t do anything for a moment and she thought he might actually be angry until he smirked, shook his head, and barked out a laugh. “Bet she didn’t like that.”

She gave a furious shake of her head, lips tight between her teeth. “She did not.” She dropped her eyes to his chest, pressed her hands to it, regret washing through her. “But I’m certain she’s told your father by now,” she went on at a whisper, “and chances are I won’t be welcome in Winterfell. Or anywhere near them possibly.”

To her shock and pleasure, he leaned in and kissed her, hungry and not at all indignant. “Fine by me,” he said as he finished bunching her skirt at her waist. 

“You aren’t mad?”

_ “Mad?”  _ he echoed and abruptly turned her to face the door. “Why the fuck would I be mad at you defending us?” 

She looked back at him as he cupped her arse, bare save for the thin string of her thong. He brought her hand back and had her hold her skirt up and out of his way. His fingers slipped between her folds a breath later, drawing a gasp from her.

“Because I was rude to her. Might have caused a problem with your family,” she whispered as she pressed her head into her arm propped against the door, his fingers making her head spin. 

“Hmm, you’re right. You should be punished for your bad behavior,” he gruffed against her ear as he leaned into her. “Or perhaps it's a reward. I know how much you like it.” 

The first smack that fell on her arse shocked her so she let go of her skirt, but his hand caught it and she took it back from him in time for the second. 

She jumped and whipped her head around to look at him over her shoulder. “Here?” she whimpered.

He nodded. “I’m gonna make it difficult for you to sit down the rest of the night. So you’ll think of this every time you move,” he said and another fell on her other cheek. 

She bit her lip as he rained down strikes on her arse again and again, one side then the next, her skin growing hot, her cunt full and aching. Finally he showed mercy and she felt both of his hands trace over her skin, soft and soothing. She arched her back and raised up a bit for him, hoping, needed him to take her, and take her fast. 

When he finally slid inside her, she groaned at how wet she was, how he wrapped his arms around her and fucked her in deep quick thrusts, his hips slapping against her arse. She pressed back into him, aching for more, cunt clenching and clasping at him. 

He slipped his hand over her hip, beneath her skirt, and his fingers found her clit. She dropped her head back onto his shoulder, eyes closed as he continued to thrust into her. “Jon,” she gasped, his fingers circled around her throbbing clit. Her nipples were tight, trapped beneath the corset, but with every thrust they pressed into the door. Everything but him and the way he made her feel drifted away. His lips were moving along her neck and shoulders, fingers swirling faster with the thrust of his cock. She arched more into him, gasping as she pressed her head against the door, Jon crowding her as he braced one hand beside her head, the other still beneath her skirt, driving her mad. “Please,” she whispered. 

He flicked over the little bud and her legs grew weaker by the second, when suddenly, the cresting edge of her orgasm crashed through her. She gripped his hand buried beneath her dress, rocking against it and cock as she struggled to hold herself up against the door. Her breaths came out in sharp pants as he thrust a few more times and suddenly came, burying his face in her neck as he groaned. 

They came back to themselves rather quickly, Jon slipping free of her after several kisses to the nape of her neck. He passed her his handkerchief, letting her clean herself up before he pulled her underwear back in place. He took his time pulling her dress down, smoothing it down her hips and arse with care. She slowly turned to face him, knees still a bit wobbly as she watched him tuck himself away. She reached up and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. “You sure you aren’t angry with me?”

He looked up at her and shook his head with a soft smile. “Not at all, Dany. I’m pissed at her, not you. I can't believe she acted like that after you treated her as your guest.” He shook his head again and scoffed. “Actually I can,” he said as he lifted her hand and brought it to his lips. “You’re amazing and I’m sorry my family was so rude.”

She stepped up to him, stroked his sweet face, fixed his curls and then kissed him thoroughly. “You know, we could go somewhere else while we have a few days off.”

“Oh, yeah? Where?”

“The Southern Isles? I have a house there.”

That brought a bright grin to his face. “That sounds much better. Neither of us have clothes for that, though.”

“My house has a private beach. I could give a call, have food delivered, and we could just spend a few days there doing nothing but soaking in each other.”

He pressed her back against the door, his grin almost feral. “So, what you’re saying is a whole week of just you and me, naked?”

She smiled and stole another kiss from his lips. “That’s what I’m saying.”

“We can meet the rest of the crazies some other time.”

She chuckled and took him by the hand. “Come on. Let’s go dance.”

They slipped from the closet, Dany looking around to see if they were caught, but luckily the hallway was empty. “All clear,” she said as she turned to him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. “I love you,” she said against his lips. 

“I love you more,” he declared as he wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed her arse. She giggled and smacked his hand away. 

“Jon.” They both looked up to see his father’s scowling face. Jon tensed against her side, but he kept a hold on her, moving his hand from her arse to her waist. “Can I speak with you in private?” Ned asked him.

Jon shook his head. “No. If this is about Cat, there's nothing you could say that I want to hear.”

  
  


—

  
  


His father gave a sigh, a weary sound that had old guilts rising up. “Please, son? Just a few moments.”

_ Fucking hells, he did not want to do this. _

He glanced at Dany, wanting nothing more than to run off with her, lock them in her suite, or better yet leave the place altogether, hop a plane to her house in the isles and worship her for a week. But he knew they couldn’t, and she did too, at least not yet. 

Sorrow in her eyes that he absolutely hated to see, she leaned up and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “I’m going to run to the ladies room,” she whispered. “I’ll meet you on the dance floor.”

“You sure?” he checked, almost wanting to insist she stay. Everything felt wrong when she wasn't by his side. 

She nodded and he reluctantly let her step out of his grasp, chiding himself for wanting to avoid his problems, for wanting to hide in her and pretend they didn't exist. She gave another nod to his father just before she walked away. 

As he watched her go he steeled himself for the fight he was probably about to have with his father, hating it, but refusing to take Catelyn’s abuse any longer, especially if she was going to drag Dany into it.  _ Fuck that.  _

With a sigh he shoved his hands in his pockets and found his bow tie she’d removed. He left it where it was and finally looked up at his father. “Alright, we’re alone. What is it you want to talk about?”

The look Ned was giving him stung, but he tried his best not to hold it against him. “What are you doing, Jon?” he questioned, disappointment clear in his tone. 

“Standing here having a conversation with you when I could be dancing with my girlfriend,” he said, a bit more disrespectful than he’d intended. 

_ “Girlfriend,”  _ Ned repeated with a sigh before scowling at him harshly. He stepped closer. “Do you know what she said to your stepmother?”

His jaw clenched, teeth grinding. He drew in a hopefully calming breath. “Yes, I do,” he answered, proud of the reserve he’d maintained. He ran his tongue over his teeth, kissed them as he shook his head. “Did Cat happen to tell you her and her friends were speaking ill of both Dany and I? That I was using her for her money and she was using me to keep her youth? She share that?” he asked, his ire finally showing itself. The look on Ned’s face said she obviously hadn’t. It didn't help his feelings much. “Father, I’m always happy to see you, but I’m not going to tolerate her treating Dany the way she’s always treated me.”

Ned had turned away a bit as he’d filled in the holes Catelyn had left in her story, but Jon could still see the frustration in his face. “Jon, I usually stay out of your life choices since you’re an adult and able to make your own decisions. But this relationship seems...  _ detrimental _ to you,” he said quietly and tilted his head, eyeing him for a moment. “Your public displays with her…” he waved his hand toward the closet door they had emerged from, keeping his focus there as he continued to speak, “I don’t have to make a giant leap to assume what the two of you were doing in that closet.”

“Probably best you don’t try to guess,” he said curtly.

His father turned on him then, drew another step closer. “What if the wrong person discovered you?” he hissed under his breath. “It could jeopardize all you’ve worked for.”

“All I’ve accomplished is irrelevant to this conversation. She hasn't jeopardized anything for me, the opposite in fact.”

“She’s a distraction,” he retorted.

“A distraction?” Jon questioned. “From school?” He shook his head. “She’s helped me study, she’s brought me food while I was working. She calls and checks on me to see how I am and if I need anything. She gives a damn about how my day is. I’ve never had  _ anyone _ care about me like she has.”

Something flashed in Ned’s eyes. “You mean since your mom,” he said. It sounded accusatory, and irrational. Fucking insane actually. Did he honestly think Jon was trying to replace his mother?  _ With Daenerys?  _

_ What the actual fuck? _

Jon was in his face then, not caring one wit about hiding his outrage. “I don't know what you’ve been drinking, but what you're suggesting… _ Gods,  _ I’m not even going to bother acknowledging it,” he sneered, having to turn away before he lost himself to his anger. A few breaths later and he felt safe enough to face him again. Ned for his part appeared a bit guilt ridden, but Jon took little pleasure in it. “I love Dany more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything,” he went on. “And Dany loves me. She makes me fucking happy. Insanely happy. It's like the gods sent her to me just to prove they still give a shit about me.” 

“Jon…”

“No,” he hissed. “If  _ you _ care about me at all, this is the last conversation we’ll ever have about this topic,” he finished and walked away without a second glance. 

He was done. Whatever happened next was up to Ned.

In need of a stiff drink he went straight to the bar. As if they were literally bound together he looked over his shoulder the moment Dany came out of the restroom and looked around sheepishly. The bartender stepped up and asked for his order. “Glass of moscato and a bourbon on the rocks,” he told him.

He waved at her as she entered the room and she gave a small smile to him as she approached. He handed the glass of wine to her before he downed his bourbon. 

She placed her hand over his wrist, her thumb running across the back of his hand. “Are you alright?” she whispered.

He nodded. He wasn't, but he would be for her. “How much longer do we have to stay?”

“Oh, until they play “Bad Mama Jama”. You made me a promise,” she reminded him with a cheeky grin. 

He leaned over to press his lips to hers and they stepped away from the bar and turned towards the table to see Ned and Cat leaving, him whispering harshly in her ear. 

“That didn’t go well, I’m guessing,” she gently prodded.

He looked down at her hand and brought it to his lips. “She was going to find a reason, Dany. It’s why I’m not even surprised. He knows my feelings on the matter, the rest is up to him,” he said as he led them back to their table and only had the chance to put their drinks down before the first blasts of a familiar funky song filtered through the air. “Oh, come on!”

She laughed as he pulled her behind him then suddenly wrapped her in his arms. “She’s a bad mama jama,” he sang into her ear. “Just as fine as she can be.”

He loved her laugh and it was on full display as he spun her around, singing all the words to her as they danced along with the other couples, but never letting go of each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Dany snapped on Cat. I mean, she had every right. This one be the last one on one with a Stark that Dany has but it's certainly the most awkward. We hope you enjoy it. And coming next:
> 
> Sexting and more Semi-Public Sex


	8. Good Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our kinky, lovestruck beans spend several days in paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks from under my rock* 
> 
> JW here and it's all my fault this took so long. Ash has been done with her half for probably two weeks now because she's an awesome writing machine, but my stupid broke body had other plans for me unfortunately. 
> 
> Anyway, I apologise for the wait, and really hope the chapter makes up for it. It's a long one filled with fluff and feels and of course lots of smut 😁
> 
> Some of you might notice the chapter total has been upped to 10. Unless we change our minds we've got two more left on this one and will probably post those every other week or so since we're getting back into Dragons and have also been working on Legends as well. We'll try to rotate them for ya so the waits aren't too long for any of them. 
> 
> Hope everyone is well and that you all enjoy. Thank you all again for the love and enthusiasm you guys have thrown at these two kinky beans! We love ya for it! 
> 
> And one last note... I LOVE MY BESTIE ☺️❤️😘

I-I love the colorful clothes she wears

And the way the sunlight plays upon her hair

I hear the sound of a gentle word

On the wind that lifts her perfume through the air

I'm pickin' up good vibrations

She's giving me the excitations

I'm pickin' up good vibrations (good vibrations)

She's giving me the excitations (excitations)

I'm pickin' up good vibrations

She's giving me the excitations (excitations)

I'm pickin' up good vibrations

She's giving me the excitations (excitations)

Close my eyes, she's somehow closer now

Softly smile, I know she must be kind

When I look in her eyes

She goes with me to a blossom world

I'm pickin' up good vibrations

She's giving me excitations

I'm pickin' up good vibrations (good vibrations)

She's giving me excitations (excitations)

Good, good, good, good vibrations 

She's giving me excitations (excitations)

Good, good, good, good vibrations 

She's giving me excitations (excitations)

Ah, ah, my my, what elation

I don't know where but she sends me there

Oh, my my, what a sensation

Oh, my my, what elation

Oh, my my, what

Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations 

a-happenin' with her

Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations 

a-happenin' with her

Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations a-happenin'

Good, good, good, good vibrations

She's giving me the excitations (excitations)

I'm pickin' up good vibrations

**Good Vibrations - The Beach Boys**

  
  


**Day 1**

He’d never been on a water taxi. But he liked it. The crystal blue waters surrounding them, the warm salty breeze already doing wonders on his tense nerves. His amazing girl sat back and soaking in the sun, looking all the world like a model on some fashion cover in her classy white dress, heels, and dark sunglasses.

He was a lucky bastard and intent on ignoring the fact he was technically being a coward and running from his family. But _fuck it._ What man in his right mind wouldn't choose several days in paradise with his gorgeous girlfriend over a stress filled visit with their family? 

It had taken a late night and early morning filled with rushing to change their plans for the week, but they’d happily done it, and had only landed her private plane on the main island about an hour before. Taking a quick trip into town, they collected several bottles of sunscreen, a pair of good sunglasses each, a beach hat for her, a few bottles of booze and beer, and to Dany’s amusement, goggles and snorkels. When she admitted she’d never been snorkeling around her island, he insisted, and thankfully she appeared to be excited about exploring it with him. 

After a quick ride to the marina they climbed into the yellow water taxi, all their luggage loaded with them, and headed out to Dany's island. It still boggled his mind she owned her own island, but everything about her boggled his mind so he didn't question it much. They had been cruising some twenty minutes before the little dot of land became visible on the horizon. If he wasn't stunned before they reached it, once they did the house sure as shit left him speechless. He’d jumped from a fashion mag to _Dwell._

The captain idled the engine and the boat slowly slid up to the long dock, the crewman quick to tie it off. Jon hopped out and the first thing he did was pull his shirt off over his head, the heat sinking deep into his northern bones once he came to a stand still. He turned around and extended a hand to a chuckling Dany and helped her onto the dock so she didn't slip and fall. 

The crewman began to unload their bags and the captain offered to bring them up to the house. Dany agreed before turning to him and giving a wink as she tugged him with her toward the house. 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she reached up and laced her fingers with his, her other arm going around his waist. “Good thing we got these sunglasses,” he murmured even as he squinted behind the dark lenses. The sun was bouncing off the rolling waves, the water shining like a thousand diamonds. Or million watt flood lights actually.

Dany gave a hum of agreement as they left the dock and stepped onto a sandy path thick with crushed shells and lined with scrubby bushes and palms, twisting windswept trees over their heads. “Always a must down here, I just hope we don't lose them in the surf before we leave.”

“Let's don't talk about leaving quite yet, we just got—” His feet stalled out beneath him as he got his first clear sight of the house up close. “Damn, Dany.”

She laughed, slipped off her heels and hurried him on. 

It was amazing from the outside. Two story and unique to say the least. The first floor was opened completely, no walls or windows, only the pillars that held up the second floor to impede the views and sea winds. You could see straight out to the other side of the island. It wasn't empty though. The large space had several lounge chairs, a few sofas and a bar. An amazing infinity pool, a fire pit, an outside shower, a full kitchen, and past it all he could see a winding path that led down to the beach. 

He didn't even need to go upstairs to know they’d arrived in paradise.

As they stepped up onto the patio he looked over at her still a bit shellshocked. “How long have you owned this?”

“Rhaegar bought it for me,” she answered with a smile. “Well, he bought the island. I had the house and everything built. There's hammocks down on the beach as well as a few umbrellas and loungers. We’ll go see all that in a bit,” she said as the two men arrived behind them with their bags. Daenerys gave them both a tip and then they left with her note of when to pick them up. 

She looped her carry-on over her shoulder and grabbed her dress bag as he carried the other two suitcases and his duffle up the stairs behind her. They entered into the living room which was mostly glass, offering full views of either side of the island. Up another step and to the right was a hallway that led to several bedrooms. He followed her to the end of it where she opened the door to reveal a spacious master bedroom. One wall was all glass with a magnificent view of the beach beyond, the opposite side had a large balcony that overlooked the pool. She laid their bags on the bed and he set everything down as well. 

“The bathroom is through here. Complete with a steam shower and jacuzzi tub that overlooks the ocean as well.” He exhaled a breath and she looked at him in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I have no idea how I’m here.”

She gave him a mischievous grin and stepped close, bopping him on the nose with her finger. “We took a plane and then a boat,” she teased as she leaned up and kissed him. 

He gathered her up and lifted her off her feet, their foreheads pressed together. “You know every day I get to spend with you is like a dream to me, right? All of it, every moment.”

“Jon Snow, what am I going to do with you?” she whispered meekly, her arms squeezing him tight, face suddenly buried in his neck.

Sensing their emotions might get the best of them he chose a humorous response. “Let me worship you forever?”

Just like that her bubbling laughter filled the room, and his chest. “I just might do that,” she declared as he let her back down. She kicked off her shoes and Jon did the same, leaving them beside hers as she took his hand. “Come on, let me show you the rest.”

He followed her down the hall and to the small kitchen which was open as well, the walls made of huge sliding glass doors, the gorgeous island and blue seas surrounding them beyond.

“It’s like everywhere I look I see the water.”

“That’s the point, I suppose,” she said with a smile. “Come on,” she urged as she led the way back to the ground floor and over to the pool. 

He noticed a built in jacuzzi off the side of it and stepped up onto the stone edge and looked out at the crystal blue water of the pool to the rolling waves of the surf, one seeming to pour into the other. Being in literal paradise with her would be better than any dip in a hot spring he decided. 

_Fuck the north._

She took his hand again and led him down the short path to the beach. They stood there, staring at the water for a few moments until she stretched up, kissed him on the cheek, and walked towards the water. 

Next thing he knew she reached for the hem of her dress and tugged it slowly up her body and over her head before dropping it to the sand. She looked over her shoulder at him, her sunglasses sitting on the tip of her nose, and blew him a kiss. Her panties joined her dress just before the foamy surf covered her toes. She was waist deep before she turned to him and beckoned him to her, laughing and calling his name. 

“Jon! Come on!” 

That sparked him into action, his stupor disappearing, and he shed his pants and briefs faster than he ever had before running after her into the water. She shrieked and tried to run away from him, but he caught her around the waist and they went under the waves together. He got his feet beneath him first and pulled them up from the water. 

She was laughing when she finally released the breath she’d been holding. “You’re such a goofball.” Her smile brilliant, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands sliding over her bare skin.

“No one has ever called me that before.”

“Well, I consider myself lucky that I get to see this side of you and no one else does.” She adjusted her barely dangling sunglasses on her face. “Nearly made me lose these,” she murmured and adjusted his as well. 

“Thanks, love,” he said as he placed a kiss on her nose. “Are you going to burn?”

“No. I am worried about your lily white skin turning red though.”

He shrugged. “If I start to feel it I’ll drag my ass inside to get the sunscreen,” he said as he sank down into the water, her arms and now legs, firmly wrapped around him. “Thanks for this. I feel like this is going to be the real break I needed.”

“You’re welcome,” she said with a grin. “I think we both needed it.”

Her beautiful skin was too tempting to ignore and he gave into it, placing slow kisses along her throat and down to her shoulder. “How often do you come here?”

“It’s been at least a year,” she mused, her fingers sliding up into his hair. “Too many things happening that kept me in King’s Landing or Meereen. I usually let some of my staff use it.”

“Your staff?”

“Sure. Especially my assistant, Missandei. She earns it.”

“I think I’ve talked to her a few times.”

“Yes, she was the one that would call to arrange dinners with you when I didn’t have time to think,” she said with a shake of her head. “She arranged for your tux fitting too. I’m telling you, I’d be lost without her. She might also be my best friend.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “Yes, now. When I was in university my best friend turned on me and stabbed me and another of my friends in the back by selling information to the tabloids about me. And here’s the thing, none of the stuff she told them was true, but people believed it anyway and I got an earful from my mother.” She shook her head and he saw her eyes roll through her dark glasses. 

“I’m sorry, that had to suck,” he empathized, laying back enough she was basically using him as a float.

“Young girls just being their usual hateful selves I suppose,” she sighed. “Anyway, when I took over the company, Missandei had actually been working in the PR department. However, Viserys had stuck her there because he thought she was ‘hot’ and wanted her around to look at. When I started to overhaul headquarters, I examined her resume and found she had no background in PR and instead was much better at overall admin. She speaks nineteen languages!” She huffed out a breath. “Sometimes, when I go over things that deal with his incompetence it still makes me angry.”

He ran what he hoped were soothing strokes up her sides. “I can only imagine. I'm sorry,” he murmured and placed a kiss on her downturned mouth. 

She gave him a sad smile. “Thank you, but it's not your fault.”

“I'm still sorry you have to keep dealing with it. But I interrupted, go on about Missandei,” he said in a way of leading back to better things.

Slowly kicking her legs to help keep them afloat she laced her hands together over his chest and propped her chin on them. “I tend to work some late hours, as you know, and she would often stay and help me do whatever I needed. She’s a wizard when it comes to spreadsheets and scheduling meetings and hosting events. She had to attend a wedding in Essos or she would’ve been at the gala. She organized it all from King’s Landing. So we spent so much time together that we became fast friends. She was the first person I told about you.”

He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and tilted his head. “What’d she say?”

A sweet smile took her face that had his heart calming its hard beat. “Well, she noticed my overall mood had vastly improved for one. She came in one day while I was texting you and I had this big stupid smile on my face,” he smiled back at her too delighted to know how happy he could make her not to, “and she asked me about it. Apparently, I blushed, which isn’t really something I do except when it comes to you. So, I spilled and told her all about you and she hugged me, told me I needed a date to the city council event, and she would send someone over to have you fitted for a tux. She had already made arrangements with them before I even got to tell you about it,” she chuckled.

“I guess she's the reason coming here was so easy?”

She nodded. “Of course. I called her last night to tell her we were going to use the house for a few days and after squealing in my ear she hung up on me. Within a few hours she had arranged for food to be delivered, the pool cleaned, and for the boat that picked us up and brought us here. The two gentlemen you saw had to sign NDAs before they could transfer us.”

“She’s thorough.”

“You have no idea. I’d be lost without her help at work, that’s for sure.”

“I look forward to meeting her.”

She gave a smile and squeezed him a bit tighter. “Who’s your best friend?”

“Ghost.”

She chuckled and shook her head. “While he is magnificent, I meant of the human variety.”

“You mean besides you?” It had slipped out of his mouth without a thought and had for some reason left her speechless, eyes wide behind her glasses, mouth open. 

To save them both from their feelings again, he sat them back upright and walked them toward the shore some; they had drifted a good bit. “Probably Gendry,” he went on. “Being in the service together can do that. He understands what it’s like to be out in the field when other people only think they know.” He sighed and sank back into the water before resting his head on her shoulder. “He was also the first person I told about you.”

“Not your brother?” she asked quietly, her fingers sliding back into his wet hair.

“Well, when I met you, Robb’s wife was ready to have the baby, so being able to talk to him for long periods of time was not going to happen. Arya was working a lot. Besides, Gendry is my roommate.” He lifted his head and grinned at her. “I had to explain where I was staying all those nights I wasn’t coming home.”

Her grin was adorable. “I’m sure he was suspicious.”

“Harassed me endlessly,” he chuckled. “It really bugged him when I would dash in for five minutes in the morning, catch a quick shower, change clothes, and be off again.”

She brushed his hair back from his face, tucking it behind his ears. “What did he say when you told him you were coming to a tropical island for a few days?”

“That he needed the leprechaun that was shitting gold on my rainbow to pay him a visit.” She laughed and he followed along with her. “But he did tell me to have fun and cover my ass in sunscreen.”

“Speaking of which, you want to go get it?”

“No. That means I have to let go of you and I’m not ready to do that, yet.”

“Jon Snow, I’ll be furious with you if you burn our first day.”

He groaned with a roll of his eyes and released her. She stood beside him and followed him out of the water and to one of the chairs with the open umbrella. “Do you need anything?”

“A bottle of water? Should be plenty in the fridge.”

“Alright.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “How about a towel?”

“That would be great, thank you.”

“Be back in a minute.” He gathered their clothes from the sand and carried them back inside with him. 

He managed to find his way through the house and got a bottle of sunscreen, a few towels, a beach blanket, her hat, and two bottles of water. When he rejoined her, she had pulled another lounger right beside hers, the arms tucked away and the cushions pushed together. He handed her the waters and sunscreen as he laid out the large beach blanket over the cushion on his side. She stood and helped him do her side. 

With a wave of her hand she instructed him to sit on the edge of the cushion. He did and she perched on her knees behind him. The unmistakable squirt and squelch of lotion being squeezed into her hands sounded and he braced himself for the cold. It never came; she'd warmed it between her hands before smoothing it over his neck, shoulders, and back, sliding them over his surprisingly sore muscles in the most soothing rhythm. He’d apparently been more tense than he realized, but knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of her hands on him. It probably made him some sort of animal but he couldn't feel her touch without growing hard. They slipped around his sides and up to his pecs, nimble fingers pinching his nipples as a teasing bite was taken from his neck.

He looked over at her to see a playful smile on her face. “Don’t start something unless you want me to finish it,” he warned.

“Oh, are those the rules now?”

Pulling her arms around his neck he brought her face closer to his and kissed her thoroughly. “It is. If you break them I get to spank you. Again.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “And what if you break them? Do I get to spank you?”

“If you want. But that’s only if I start something and don’t finish it. I can guarantee you that anything I initiate will have a thorough follow through.”

She grinned. “Oh, I see the soldier is peeking out. Well, come along, Sargent, I need a thorough seeing too.”

He spun himself around on the lounger and pushed her to her back. “I’m good at taking orders,” he whispered as his mouth crushed hers. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist and he thrust against her, relishing in her moan, swallowing it down before he left her lips behind and drifted over her throat, his hands coming up to cup her breasts, thumb the hard peaks of her nipples. “Jon,” she breathed as she unlinked her legs from around him and gently pushed him away only to turn over on her knees and prop her arse in the air. 

He eagerly gave into her wants and leaned over her, sliding his fingers and lips down her spine to her arse, kissing and nipping at each fleshy cheek. She shivered at his teasing and he pushed her knees out a bit further, pressed down on her back to give him better access as he dropped his own knees to the sand and took a good grip of her thighs before diving into her cunt, sliding his lips over her slick folds, receiving a groan from her. 

“Like that?”

“Yes, but don’t tease,” she pleaded as he watched her cunt clench, empty and aching and begging him to make it better. 

He did tease, though, licking up one plump lip then the next, several times each before gently taunting her with just the tip of his tongue through her slit. She moaned in frustration as he went back to sliding his hands over her thighs and arse, squeezing and kneading, building her up, pushing back against every attempt she made to draw him closer. He smacked her once, and then again, making her squirm beneath his touch and he finally gave into her begging whine and licked through the silky, salty tang of her, flicking his tongue over her hardened little clit several times. 

“Yes, Jon, like that. Please.”

He didn’t give her more of what she wanted, too impatient to have her, his head filled with her delicious scent, his cock heavy and aching. Instead he moved up onto his knees behind her and sheathed himself inside her in one quick thrust. She cried out, rocking back into him, cunt clasping and clenching before pulling away again. He didn’t touch her, just watched as she fucked herself on his cock, her arse bouncing each time it met his hips. A perfect little peach in his mind. “Fuck, Dany, you’re the sexiest fucking thing to ever exist,” he groaned. 

She grunted, still grasping and grinding at his cock. “Then prove it and fuck me,” she demanded, slamming back into him.

He took that as a serious challenge and propped one leg on the ground, foot digging into the sand until he felt it was secure beneath him, gripped her shoulder and hip and pulled her back roughly over his cock. Dany dropped to her elbows, causing him to bow over her a bit, but it didn’t stop him. He was pounding his hips against hers, already needing her to fall over the edge, to bring him with her. He dropped over her, one hand propped on the chair beside her head. “Touch yourself, Dany. I wanna hear you over the waves.”

She didn't hesitate and he felt her fingers a moment later as they began swirling around her clit, brushing against his thrusting cock. She was moaning loud enough he definitely heard her. “Harder,” she demanded. 

He gripped her beneath her shoulders and pulled her back against him, his cock still thrusting. She arched her back, her fingers speeding up, strokes quick as he drove into her again and again, hard and deep. Her free hand buried in his curls and pulled his face to hers, taking his mouth in a desperate kiss that had his hips stuttering for only a moment. The hand holding her up, slid to her breast, squeezing before his fingers slipped around her nipple and pinched and twisted, her cry and clenching cunt his reward. “Come for me, love,” he ordered before he sank his teeth into her shoulder. 

She gasped, her body tensing then releasing on command, rolling against him like the waves crashing onto the sand. Her hot silken walls clamped around him, squeezing, sliding, and slipping, and he was done for. The grip of her too wet, too tight, her body shaking in his arms. It was always a guarantee to bring him over the edge. 

Once he caught his breath he laid them down gently, until they were relaxed on their sides facing each other. Her finger traced over his beard, beautiful blue eyes gazing at him sleepily. “Let's finish the lotion and take a nap out here.”

He gave her a nod and a smile. “Sounds like a wonderful idea.”

She reached over for his water bottle, poured a small amount into one of the beach towels and used it to clean herself up, before actually taking a drink and offering both to him. 

“Thanks.” He took several swallows then cleaned himself up as well as she looked around on the blanket and then over the edge, shaking her head as she lifted her sunglasses from the sand and shook them off. 

The moment she had them on she picked up the sunscreen and went to work on herself. He watched her with apt fascination as she slowly rubbed the lotion over her breasts and tummy, down her shapely hips and legs. It was a sight he’d seen often enough at that point in their relationship, but it never failed to entice him. 

She suddenly looked at him and sighed. “You’re going to burn,” she grumbled as she handed him the sunscreen. He took it and she rolled to her stomach and watched him with the same captivation as he had her. She chuckled at him as he covered his sensitive cock with lotion. “I like your thoroughness.”

“Figured I might need it later,” he noted and turned toward her. “Want me to do your back?”

“Yes, please.” She laid down for him, her head resting on her arms, hair brushed out of his way. 

He smoothed the lotion over her soft skin, giving her sides a slight tickle every now and then. She playfully smacked his hands each time, both of them laughing. Finally he got down to the small dip in her spine and grinned as he grabbed the sunscreen and lathered his hands again and proceeded to grip each perfect arse cheek, massaging them thoroughly, taking his sweet time to rub her down, and further still to her legs, using his thumbs to drag along the inside of her thighs, eliciting several moans from her. 

He pulled away before either of them could become too aroused again and fixed the back of his chair, and laid back, staring up at the umbrella above them. She moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. “I love you, Jon.”

“I love you, too,” he murmured as he traced his fingers through her hair. “Thanks for bringing us here.”

“You’re welcome.” She placed a kiss to his pec. “Thanks for being my defense squad.”

“You were mine first, even though I hate both of us had to,” he said with a shake of his head and let out a deep sigh in hopes of keeping his anger at bay.

They had avoided the subject till then, neither of them quite ready to pick apart what had happened. Just the thought had his blood pressure spiking. He hadn't decided which he was more pissed about, their treatment towards him, or her. Both disgusted him, but at least he was used to it. 

He gathered her close and pressed his lips to her forehead. “I’m sorry for what they said, Dany— how they acted. It was all bullshit.”

She put her finger over his lips. “Don’t,” she whispered and tilted her head back to meet his eyes. “You don’t owe me an apology for their poor behavior.” A grin pulled at her lush mouth and she winked. “In fact, I believe you should be thoroughly rewarded for all the years you put up with it.”

He appreciated her attempt to cheer him, loved her for it, dearly, and so attempted his very best to hide his upset from her with a smile of his own. “Can I call a raincheck on that reward? You drained me dry, I’m pretty exhausted.” He winked for added measure.

“Sure,” she chuckled and patted his chest before settling back against him. “I’ll take it easy on you for now. We’ve got days left. Gotta make sure you’ll stay _up_ for the challenge.” 

His chuckle was genuine that time. “I promise not to let you down.”

“I have complete faith in you, my love.”

  
  


—

  
  


Still tying the wrap around her chest, Dany came downstairs to find Jon standing at the open fridge, examining their possibilities for dinner. Swimming, fucking, and sleeping in the sun had drained his reserves he’d informed her. She had gone upstairs to pull her hair back into a ponytail and find wraps for them, as well as a hair tie for him. The humidity and wind were playing havoc with their hair.

She slipped up behind him and wrapped the other swath of colorful fabric around his trim waist, tying it off over his left hip bone. He stood still until she finished then spun around to look at her with a tilt to his head. “I don’t want anything we cook to splatter and burn you,” she explained sweetly and gave a gentle pat to his cock through the thin fabric. “We can't damage the goods.”

“So thoughtful,” he laughed softly as he leaned down and kissed her and plucked the hair tie from her wrist. “Both of the fridges are stocked full.’

She nodded. “Exactly. Gives us more choices. Any of it look particularly appealing?”

“You pick,” he told her, bulging arms up, all his lovely muscles working as he raked his fingers through his hair and pulled it back into a bun. “I’ll get the grill going, or else I’m going to cook it all at once,” he said as he walked toward the grill.

“Are you really that hungry?” she asked with a laugh.

“Starving!” he called back over his shoulder.

Unable to wipe the smile from her face she perused their options for a few moments and in the end pulled out shrimp, peppers, and pineapple. Enough to feed three or four people since he was so famished. She was cubing the peppers when he joined her again, the fire finally going the way he wanted it. 

“Excellent choice,” he mused, a kiss brushed over her temple before he began sliding the pieces on the skewers she'd laid out. 

She paid attention to her cutting so she didn't slice open a finger, but was wholly aware of his calm, comforting presence beside her. She was enjoying the moment more than she thought possible, something wholesome and domestic about making dinner with him she'd never felt before. So many of their meals were take-out or even leftover take-out, the rest had in crowded restaurants. She decided they would be doing this as often as their schedules allowed once they returned home. 

He’d caught up with her and was now going through the cabinets one by one, a low _a-ha_ given when he finally found the bowl he’d apparently been looking for. She watched from the corner of her eye as he grabbed a whisk, then several items from the fridge and a few bottles from the spice rack and brought them all to the counter. He went straight to work, measuring, pouring, and mixing his concoction together like a seasoned chef. 

Surprised at this new side of him she stopped what she was doing and leaned her hip against the counter to watch him for a time, utterly mesmerized by the sight he made. His beautiful body on full display, save for the wrap which lovingly hugged his hips and was so thin it hid nothing of that glorious arse. There was already a soft golden glow over his smooth skin from their day in the sun. Adding to that his feet were bare, hair pulled back, curls a riot at his neck, and utter concentration had control of his perfect face. His brow slightly furrowed, pink tongue peeking out between his plush lips. 

_Gods,_ if he wasn't so hungry she'd have _him_ for dinner. 

Somehow managing not to jump him then and there she cleared her throat and went back to her chopping. “Where did you learn to cook?”

“Gordon Ramsay,” he said with a laugh and she nudged him playfully with her elbow, disbelieving. “I’m serious, I saw him make this sauce once to go with shrimp skewers.”

“And you remember it?”

  
He shrugged, a slight flush on his cheeks that wasn't from their day in the sun. “Call it a sickness,” he said, grinning. “You want anything else to go with those?” He nodded at the skewers.

“We have ice cream for later.”

He snorted. “I meant potatoes or rice. Some sort of side.”

She shook her head. “Not unless you want something.” 

He reached for another pineapple and sliced it into rings, as well as some mango into chunks. He pulled out a sheet of foil and made a cute little tray for them, filled it, and gently placed it into her upturned palms. She followed him out while he carried the plate of skewers. He quickly got them placed on the grill, the sizzle and smell mixing perfectly with the ocean air and rolling waves around them. That done he took his fruit from her and she hoisted herself up onto the counter beside him and lifted one of the rings of pineapple before he could place them on the side of the grill away from the direct heat. Those big brown eyes cut her a playful glare as she pulled the ring apart and held up a piece to him. He caught her wrist in his hand and sucked the juicy piece and her fingers into his sinful mouth. Desire was already pooling hot between her thighs before he leaned in and took her mouth in a toe-curling kiss. She was throbbing by the time he let her go.

“Stop being so charming,” she warned, breathless.

He pulled a look of confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re cooking dinner—”

“You helped,” he was quick to clarify.

“And you look fucking sexy as all seven hells doing it,” she continued over him. “It’s doing things to me and is just going to make going back to the real world in a few days that much harder,” she pouted. 

He sighed and gave her a pout of his own. “I know,” his hands gripped her thighs, squeezing gently, “but no sense in dwelling on the bad parts, right? Let's concentrate on the good.”

She tugged on the wrap at his waist and pulled him closer. “This is good,” she murmured as he settled himself between her thighs. “I’ll take more of this _all_ the time,” she whispered as she cupped his sweet face and pulled his lips against hers. 

The lights on the house all suddenly turned on, even the ones around the pool and Jon pulled back to look at her with a smile. “We get days of this, love,” he whispered. “We’re going to enjoy it to the fullest, I promise.”

It could've been the lights casting shadows in his pretty eyes, but somehow she didn't think so. He was happy to be sure, but underneath it she sensed him hiding things. No doubt his feelings on why they were there and not at the other end of the country where they'd planned to be. He had assured her more than once he was alright and not the least bit upset with her, but his quick dismissals had doubt still niggling at her gut. 

She had to decide whether to continue with her gentle prodding until he opened up for his own sake, or if it was her selfish needs that had her wanting to poke at him. Perhaps once their stomachs were full and the lull of a full day set in she'd gain some clarity. 

  
  


—

  
  


Their dinner had been delicious and not so heavy as to leave them feeling like lethargic slugs. They'd cleaned up their mess and were now peacefully lounging on the patio chairs, the fire pit crackling not far from their feet, the feel and sounds of the tepid night breeze and rolling waves all working together to lull them into a state of utter relaxation. 

Jon had untied her wrap and opened it up before promptly laying himself down on her chest, one breast cupped in his hand, his nose nuzzled into the other side of it. She was very much his comfy pillow. She had no room to talk though, her hands buried in his lush curls, the weight and feel of him against her, grounding. There was nowhere else she'd rather be, especially knowing they still had days just like this one to look forward to. Which was why she decided they needed the air clear between them so they could truly enjoy it to the fullest as he’d said earlier. 

She raised her head up and pressed her nose into his hair, kissed the silky curls beneath her lips. “Jon?” She felt more than heard his responding hum of acknowledgement. He must have been more relaxed than she thought. “You awake?” she murmured, scratching gently at his scalp. 

He hummed again, clearly in the affirmative that time, his thumb sliding across the curve of her breast and back again. “Ready to go to bed?” he gruffed in question. 

“Not quite,” she answered. “I was just wondering…”

When she faltered too long his dark head lifted up, darker eyes staring back at her. “Wonderin’ what?” 

Tears very nearly sprung to her eyes as she took him in, stroked his messy hair back from his face, felt the soft skin of his cheeks slide beneath her fingers, wanting so much for him in that moment and all the rest that were to come. He deserved nothing less in her mind. Just happiness and peace, and all the love possible. 

“Dany, you alright?” he asked, propping up over her, a crease forming between his brows. 

She nodded and ran her thumb across his cheekbone. “I am, I was just wondering if you were,” she whispered.

He scowled at her, yet smiled all the same. “Course, I am. How could I not be? I'm here, with you—”

With a small shake of her head she pulled her lip through her teeth, gave herself one more moment to gather her courage. “That’s not what I meant, and I think you know it,” she gently chided.

His smile had disappeared before she finished and he dropped his head, pressing it into her sternum. She hated to upset him, but was determined to have them both feeling better before the night was done. 

She slipped her hands back into his hair and kissed the top of his head again. “I need to know you're alright, Jon,” she told him softly. “That we aren't just putting a tropical bandaid over things.”

He slowly rolled off of her and her heart stalled until he settled on his side and cupped her cheek. There was no resentment to be found on his face, just sadness. He swallowed and licked at his lips, his fingers brushing over her cheek. “Sometimes bandages are necessary,” he finally husked out. 

The tears did gather then, but she only allowed one or two to spill over as she tucked herself against him, and around him, holding him as close as she could. Jon returned her embrace just as tightly, his face buried in her neck, breath warm and heavy against her skin. “I'm so sorry,” she whispered, “I never meant to hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted, she just made me _so_ angry.” Even then she was trembling with it, the want to fly to Winterfell and claw Catelyn's eyes from her head a vicious need she'd rarely ever felt.

Jon shushed her as he pulled back and shook his head at her. “Listen to me, love. None of it was your fault,” he told her adamantly. _“You_ didn't hurt me. I don't blame you for any of it, I swear.”

She could see he meant every word, but that didn't mean he wasn't hurt. “I’ll still never be able to tolerate myself if I drove a wedge between you and your family.” 

“That wedge was already there, Dany. Has been my whole life. If anyone sunk it deeper it was Cat and my father and their godsdamn bullshit.”

“Not until I started it,” she argued, her guilt rising up too high to fight back. “I invited them to sit with us, insisted when you and your father both tried to stop me. At the very least I could've stayed in that stall and never let her know I was there.”

_“No,”_ he shouted, somehow without shouting at all, his eyes glowing full of fire and not from the flames dancing in the pit at their feet. “You stood up for me like no one else ever has, Dany,” he swore before she was suddenly pulled back against his chest and held in a crushing hug. She returned it, her lip trapped between her teeth as she heard his throat work, his breathing becoming heavy beneath her ear, her body rising and falling with each labored one he took. He was slowly breaking her apart. “Do you have any idea what that means to me?” he asked barely above a whisper, but didn't let her answer. “No one ever has save Arya. And I love her for it, I do, but I know if she had to choose… I know it wouldn't be me.”

She couldn't keep quiet at that. “Jon, you don't—”

“I do,” he countered, “and it's okay. She should choose her. That's her mother, she loves her as she should, and Catelyn loves Arya. Just like she loves all the rest of them. She loves them all so much,” he whispered weakly and it was all she could do not to let the sob building in her throat break free. “I know that's probably hard for you to believe, but if you saw them together… She couldn't love them more and they deserve every ounce of it. I wouldn't dare wish them to not know her love. Not even for a day.” 

She sat up then, unable to stop herself. There was no shirt for her to grab and shake him with so she settled for taking his face in her hands. “You deserve love just as much, Jon,” she gasped out, angry for him, broken for him, her hold on herself long gone, her tears a flood as his pain overwhelmed her. “Don't you know that?”

She lost sight of him through her tears but then his lips were pressing over her wet cheeks, kissing away some of her tears, wiping away the rest with his thumbs. “I do now,” he whispered, “because of you.” He kissed her, softly and sweetly, as he pulled her into his lap and held her face to his. “I don't know how it happened, what I did to deserve it, but I know without a doubt, for you, I would be your choice above any other.” 

She sobbed, an ugly awful sound of pain and love as she took his face in her own hands. “You would be. You are, always. Always, Jon.” 

“I know, and you're mine too. You know that, right?” She nodded and he pulled her into his arms once more. “Please don't cry for me, love” he begged, his voice weak. “You’ll make me cry and if I start I might not stop for awhile.”

She clung to him tighter. “Maybe we should both just have a sob fest and get it all out. Perhaps we’ve earned it?”

He chuckled, but it was a rough, hollowed sound that broke her heart. “We probably have,” he managed after a few stilted breaths. 

“I hate them for hurting you.” She hated herself for saying it, but it was the truth. 

The back of her head was palmed in his hand as his lips pressed to her hairline. “I love you for it, but I don't like knowing you're wasting energy on them. She’s not worth it, and my father…” He sighed, his nose nuzzling at her. “Maybe he’ll find his balls and apologize sooner or later. If he doesn't, then I know where I stand.”

She slid her hand up his back and into his hair, playing with it gently, knowing it always relaxed him. “No matter what happens, I’m right here,” she promised as she kissed his chest.

“I know.” He tugged on the wrap beneath her. “Grab this,” he told her before standing up and proceeding to lift her up in his arms the moment she had the wrap in hand. 

She linked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he walked them toward the house. “Where are we going?”

“To bed.” He stopped at the base of the stairs and turned off all the downstairs lights, the gas in the fire pit too. “Well, I want to wash the sea, sand, and sunscreen off first, but then I want to lay you down and make love to you for an hour or so. After that, I’d like to fall asleep in your arms. That alright?”

“Nothing has ever sounded better.” 

  
  


**Day 2**

  
  


Jon woke her bright eyed and bushy tailed the next morning, their snorkels and goggles in hand. He’d even prepared them breakfast—delicious omelettes with a side of fruit that he served her in bed. 

She felt certain his contagious happiness and excitement for their day was genuine and not an attempt to cover the hurt. Their talk had continued as they showered the day off the night before. More tears were shed, his and hers, but only a few. They had both suffered at the neglectful and sometimes cruel hands of their families, but were also determined to love each other as they never had been before, to do all they could to heal the hurts.

The slow sweet love he had made to her afterwards had banished any and all doubts she'd ever had about them, not that she'd ever had many. She would love Jon as long as he allowed her to—protect him, cherish him, support his every goal and enjoy every moment they were given together to the fullest. 

She was wholly content to continue as they were, but also couldn't keep herself from imagining more. All their walls and reservations were gone, both having bared far more than their bodies to each other and been accepted fully, scars and all. Knew they were safe with each other no matter what. She'd never imagined settling down into domestic bliss with anyone, but she knew in her heart of hearts if Jon wanted that she would immediately agree, no questions asked. She had a feeling he’d feel secure enough to broach the subject soon, perhaps before they left, or when they returned home, or maybe once he’d graduated which was only a few months away. 

Whenever he was ready didn't much matter to her. Their future together was a bright and beautiful tapestry spread before her and she wasn't going to waste a moment of it, that morning included. 

After slathering him down in sunscreen as he did the same to her they were off to spend the morning exploring, happy as two kids at Christmas. 

They were a good distance from the beach before they found a small reef swarmed by dozens of different little fish, all brilliantly colored and swimming in and out of the coral and plant life. She couldn’t contain her excitement and went to the surface where Jon met her. She removed the snorkel and grinned at him. “I had no idea this was here!”

He tugged her closer and pressed a kiss to her smiling lips. “Happy surprise,” he said with a bright smile of his own. “Come on, it seems to go around a good while, we’ve got lots more to see.”

She followed him, each of them pointing to things as they saw them. Fish big and small, tiny scurrying shrimp, even an eel or two. Then she got a true surprise, a large sea turtle was swimming close by, gently nosing at the coral as he went. She nearly screamed, but held it back, tugging on Jon’s arm as she pointed wildly toward the beautiful creature. His eyes went wide and he immediately took her by the hand and had them swimming a little closer as the turtle appeared not to care they were there in the least. She grabbed Jon’s hand tighter, feeling his excitement course through her as well as her own flowing into him. They stayed and watched it, mesmerized until it swam away. Jon kicked to the surface just after and she followed, her hand still tucked in his. 

He wrapped both arms around her as she removed his goggles and snorkel then hers. “That was amazing!” they shrieked together and fell into happy laughter and kisses.

“Let’s go back into shore,” he urged and began to backstroke even though she was still holding onto him. “Starting to feel a little burn on my arse.”

“We can not have that perfect bottom of yours getting damaged. I’d have to refrain from spanking it,” she teased and was rewarded with an exasperated roll of his pretty eyes.

“You like my arse way too much.”

“Never! It's your best feature,” she declared with a giggle. 

“Gee thanks, love,” he grumbled and proceeded to splash her with a face full of water. 

They teased and played until they were coming through the crashing waves. Jon helped her stand and they walked back to the beach where Dany grabbed their sunglasses, her hat, and wrap. She dropped it all in a chair beside the outdoor shower and they both rinsed off. “I can’t believe we saw a sea turtle,” she gushed, still enthused. 

“You should name it,” Jon offered, letting the water fall into his face, before wiping it off with his hands. He stepped out of the water and slung his hair as she imagined Ghost would after a bath. 

She shook off a bit more gently then grabbed her things and made her way to the kitchen. Jon joined her and sat at the bar as he rubbed lotion over his shoulders, face, chest, cock, legs, and arse. He was browning beautifully and she was surprised to enjoy the look on him as much as she did his normally pretty pale skin. 

She reminded herself to get his back once she was done with the blender. “Hmm, dark rum or light?” she asked.

“If you’re making cocktails, I prefer dark,” he said as he pulled his hair back in a bun. 

She added a fourth of the bottle into the blender, threw in the leftover fruit he’d cut up that morning, tossed in a few ice cubes, and began to blend as Jon sat two glasses with straws on the counter. She was pouring the drinks soon after, leaving nothing but small traces behind before she placed the blender in the sink and rinsed it out. Jon took their drinks to the pool only to pass them to her when she joined him. He sank into the water and she sat on the ledge, passing his back to him. 

He drank half of it with just a few pulls on the straw. “Damn that's good.”

Giving a giggle she sipped hers, only not as quickly. 

Jon sat his glass down and slipped between her legs, laying his head against her thigh, his smile content. She ran her fingers through his hair knowing she could stay with him there like that for all of her days. She knew it was only a break, but it was a much needed one and had her dreaming of all the different trips they could take together. His hands wrapped around the outside of her thighs while his mouth placed slow kisses along her inner thigh, lips soft, beard leaving behind teasing tickles. She leaned back on her hands and smiled down at him as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“Gonna test a theory,” he said with a cheeky grin.

“Oh? What’s that?”

“Which makes me drunker? The rum or the fucking taste of you.”

She grinned, all too happy to appease his appetite. “Oh. Well, don’t let me stand in the way of science.”

He winked at her, or his adorable version of a wink anyway, and leaned forward, slipping his hands beneath her arse and pulling her closer to the edge, spreading her wide for his _research_. He teased her folds with his warm mouth as she attempted to appear unfazed by sipping at her drink. Then an idea occurred to her. She pulled some of the cold fruity concoction through the straw and stopped it with her finger before it could escape while Jon’s tongue dipped inside her slit and was carefully working in the rhythm that always made her come apart. 

“Jon, open your mouth,” she whispered.

He lifted his head and did as he was told. She let the icy drink loose on his tongue, a little dropping into her thigh. He swallowed down his taste before licking up what she'd spilled and going back to his work. His tongue was deliciously cold as it slipped inside her again and she shivered against him, soon moaning and rising up to guide him where she wanted him most. 

He lifted his head, eyes dark and glinting with heat as he stood and pulled her into the pool with him, having built her halfway to the edge only to leave her hanging with no release. “You make me drunker,” he declared and sat back against the ledge, pulling her with him and immediately sliding his fingers inside her. 

A gasp left her unbidden as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers, drinking from his luscious mouth as she rode his talented fingers. He hit a particularly sweet spot that had her trembling and in need of air. She broke away from his mouth and hummed her approval. “Gods, you're so good at that,” she murmured against his ear. 

“I live to please you,” he rumbled back. 

“And you do it so well,” she gasped as he palmed her ass in the water and licked up the column of her throat. 

  
  


**Day 3**

  
  


He got back down to the beach and found her right where he’d left her. He’d needed a drink after another long glorious day of sleeping late, sunbathing, and swimming to their heart's content. Nearly three whole days alone with her on a tropical island was his perfect idea of paradise. No worries, nothing to do but lounge around and fuck. And they’d done a lot of that.

They hadn't really bothered with clothes since they’d arrived other than using the wraps when they cooked, and though sunscreen was applied with relish as often as possible her skin had still turned a delicious golden brown. It made him want to lick every inch of her.

She was currently situated mostly under an umbrella, designer sunglasses atop her face as she lay back on in her chair. He sat beside her and touched his ice cold beer to her leg. Of course she jumped and gave a yelp which he thoroughly enjoyed. She playfully shoved him and laughed in response. “Not funny.”

“Oh? Why are you laughing?”

She snarled her cute nose at him. “Because you’re laughing.” She snatched his beer from him, in what he guessed was retaliation, and took a swig. The moment backfired on her however, the taste immediately making her wince. “Ugh, I always forget how horrible they are,” she sneered and shoved it back at him.

“They’re not so bad,” he chuckled and leaned back against his chair. “You just have refined taste.” 

“I have excellent taste. I picked you, didn't I?” she countered. 

“Well, opinions differ on me so…”

His chin was taken in her firm grasp and his lips pulled to hers for a hard kiss. She let him go and slid her glasses down her nose. Bright, blazing blue eyes pierced his. “Mine and yours are the only ones that matter,” she said in no uncertain terms.

He’d mostly been teasing, but took it to heart regardless. He kissed her back, much softer than she had him, before meeting her gaze again. “Don't worry, I know,” he whispered. 

She smiled and he got another kiss. “Good. Don't forget it.”

“I won't,” he answered with a wink. They both relaxed back into their chairs, his hand resting on her thigh, hers on his forearm as they stared out at the waves. “Let’s just stay here forever,” he suggested. “Forget everything else and live the lavish _Swiss Family Robinson_ lifestyle.”

“I was thinking more of the _Blue Lagoon_. A lot more sex in that one.”

He chuckled and nodded. “Excellent point. I’ll take it.”

She rolled into him and he raised his arm up so she could lay her head on his shoulder. “We leave the day after tomorrow,” she pouted once she'd settled.

“I know. Back to the real world.” He gave a sigh and took hold of her ponytail, pulling it up and letting it fall through his hand. It had him thinking. “Can I ask a question?” 

She picked her head up and gave him a frown. “Of course you can, silly. What is it?”

“Why do you dye your hair?”

“Okay, not what I was expecting,” she chuckled.

He shrugged. “I looked through that photo album that's in the living room yesterday and you had platinum hair like the rest of your family. I was just curious why you dye it?”

She slid her hand up his stomach and propped her chin on it and gave a sigh, her eyes focused off in the distance. “My family doesn't have the best reputation as I’m sure you've figured out. I didn’t want people to assume I was like them, wanted to distance myself from them I guess. Especially after what happened with Viserys. It was an easy enough option.” Her eyes flicked up to his. “Why? Do you not like me as a brunette?” Her tone was teasing despite the seriousness the conversation had taken.

He brushed the few loose strands of it back from her face. “I love _you._ Period. End of sentence.” 

She grinned and slowly climbed on top of him. “Always so smooth with those answers, aren't you?”

He shook his head as he sat his beer down in the sand. “Just telling the truth.”

“There you go again,” she murmured, her lips hovering over his. 

Giving a hum, he took a few soft pulls from her mouth, his hands smoothing down her heated skin. “I’m afraid I have bad news,” he declared.

“Oh? What’s that?”

“I think your sunscreen has worn off.”

Her expression turned serious. “That is bad news. Any good news?”

He grinned as he rolled her to her back and sat up on his knees between her spread thighs. “Oh yes. I have the perfect solution and I think you’ll like it,” he said as he reached for the sunscreen and shook it at her. “I’m a doctor, you can trust me, but you have to be patient. I take my job seriously.”

She gave him a firm nod, doing a fine job of smothering her smile. “Yes, sir. I trust you completely. Should I sit up?”

He let his eyes roam over her naked flesh, from her rosy-tipped breasts, down her soft stomach and to her thick golden thighs. “No, I think it’s best you stay just as you are.”

“Whatever you suggest, Doctor.”

He smirked at her and poured a generous handful of lotion in his hand, certain to let some drip onto her chest, which is exactly where his hands went after he dropped the bottle. Gently, and with careful attention, he massaged her breasts, slowly circling around until he reached her pert nipples. He tugged one and then the next, then both at once. 

Dany squirmed beneath his attentions and suddenly sat up on her elbows, grinning wickedly at him. “Come up here, Jon,” she ordered and pushed her breasts together. 

He groaned, realizing what she was offering and was immediately crawling forward until he was straddled over her chest. Taking his cock in hand, he pushed it down and slid it between the crevice she’d made, grunting at the slick feel of it, the glorious sight of it. “Gods, I don’t feel like I pay enough attention to your tits.”

She giggled softly before her pink tongue slipped out and gave a slow lick to her full bottom lip. “I’m up for more sucking anytime you want to give it,” she purred.

He dropped over her, a hand braced above her, and wiggled his eyebrows as he slid his cock further up her chest, nearly nudging her chin with it. “Ditto.”

Throwing her head back, she collapsed onto her towel, releasing his cock as she fell into full on laughter. He rolled off her and dropped to his side, unable to keep himself upright from laughing so hard, his eyes even watering. 

He’d always heard if you couldn't laugh during sex you were doing it wrong, and he believed it now. She was never more beautiful than when she laughed, when he made her laugh. Watching her, listening to her joy, knowing how easily their sexy conversation had turned into cheesy banter that sent them both reeling… There was nothing else like it. 

He pulled her into his arms and swiped at the tears leaking from her eyes, his heart over full to see her so happy. 

When she finally calmed, she reached up and brushed her fingers along his chin. “I love you so much, Jon Snow.”

“I love you, too.”

After a kiss she climbed over him and he rolled to his back, eager to see what idea she had now. She slowly moved down his body, dropping open mouthed kisses to each of his nipples, down the groove of his abs. “Let’s try this again,” she murmured as she reached for the sunscreen and dribbled more on her chest. It took a bit of maneuvering, but soon she was settled over him, her breasts pushed together, his cock trapped between them. The moment she began sliding over him, he leaned up on his elbows to watch. The sight alone had him rock hard and forcing himself to hold back, to keep his hips still. But she had already worked up to a good rhythm and he knew he’d lose it way too soon. He gave a groan and reluctantly unsettled her from him. 

She looked put out until he stood, took her hand and helped her to her feet. “Where are we going?”

“To fuck under the outdoor shower,” he answered as he pulled her behind him. “Possibly the pool.”

“And waste all this sunscreen?” she laughed.

“Yep.”

“Well then, it should be both.” 

“Both what?”

“Fucking in the shower, and the pool.” 

They'd made it to the patio and he grabbed her up, carrying her the rest of the way. “I'm sure we can manage that.”

He sat her on her feet and she pushed him beneath the spray of the shower and he yelled as the cold water hit his skin. Then her hands were sliding down his chest to his cock, grasping it, twisting and squeezing and he didn't give a shit about cold water anymore. Backing them beneath the spray, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, let the clean water clear all the sand and sunscreen away. The moment it had Jon smoothed his hands over her wet skin, bent his knees, gripped her beneath the thighs and lifted her up, pressed her against the tiled wall of the shower. 

She gasped at the cold, or sudden movement, or maybe both. He was too busy trailing his lips over her throat and nipping at her skin to care, his hips pinning her to the wall as he dropped to one of her nipples and sucked it into his mouth, rolling the tip between teeth and tongue. She thrust against him, fisting his wet hair in her hand as her own teeth worked over the lobe of his ear.

“Such a good boy,” she murmured. 

He sheathed himself inside her, hitched a leg over his forearm, and began fucking her in earnest. “And you're my good girl.”

Her agreeing moan echoed off the tile, her fingers tightening in his hair. Yes, this was paradise, she was his goddess, and he was more than happy to be her good boy.

  
  


**DAY 4**

When he came out of the bathroom he found her brushing at her toes, a pout on her pretty lips and a furrow in her brow. “What’s that face for?”

“My pedicure has gone to hell,” she grumbled. “The sand is great for my skin, not so great for my nail polish.”

He grinned, pleased and amused that was all she had to complain about, and laid himself across the foot of the bed and inspected her feet, dainty and every bit as perfect as the rest of her despite the chipped red polish. He took one foot in hand and massaged it a bit, thumbs rubbing along the arch. Her eyes rolled back and she gave a contented groan.

They had retreated inside when it had started raining late that morning. The balcony doors were open so they could enjoy the soothing sounds, but neither of them favored being outside and getting pelted by wind and rain. 

After kissing the ball of her foot and a few toes he took the bottle of nail polish from her and moved himself around until he was crossed-legged in front of her and her feet were in his lap. “Allow me to remedy the situation for you.”

She gave a snort of disbelief. “You’re going to paint my toes?”

“How hard could it be?” he said with a shrug, loving the soft smile that was on her face.

“Have you ever tried it?” she asked. He shook his head, unperturbed. Haughty eyebrows rose up at him. “Overestimating your toe painting abilities, aren’t you?”

He snarled his nose at her. “Underestimating me, aren’t you?”

Her pretty mouth pressed into a smothered grin and she picked her foot up and wiggled her cute toes in his face. “Alright then, let's see how you do, Mister Snow.”

He got straight to work, counting on the steady hands he often needed for placing IV’s and stitching wounds to get him through. That, and ignoring her keen attention and unrestrained mirth. By the time he got to her second foot he decided the bigger toes were much easier to do than the little ones, but thought he had achieved a rather fair amount of success once he finished. 

He held up one in triumph, his smile boastful. “See?” 

She smirked back at him after making a show of appraising his work. “There’s supposed to be two coats.” 

“Well you didn't tell me that,” he complained with a roll of his eyes. 

Her smothered giggle had him exaggerating his irritation, a groan given as he stretched his back, sighed exhaustively as he bent his neck side to side, straightened his arms, shook his hands out. She rolled over, her giggles given free reign. He grabbed her feet up quick. “Hey, you! No messing up my work!”

She got herself under control and sat back up. “I'm sorry, please continue,” she said, still giggling. 

He did and was just finishing up the last few toes when she cleared her throat. “You were right,” she mumbled.

“About what?” he asked then tucked his bottom lip back between his teeth as he concentrated on the task at hand. Her pinkie toenail was tiny as fuck.

“I underestimated you. I won’t do it again.”

He looked up and gave her a smile. “That’s my girl.”

“Don't get too cocky, now,” she warned with a wink.

“Only when you want me too.”

  
  


**—**

The rain eventually stopped and they decided to take advantage of the cooler air left behind to go out and really explore her island. It wasn't all that big, three miles around if his calculations were close to correct. It reminded him of his service days and ranging mission, except a hundred times better. His favorite person in the world had been by his side as happy as she could be, and they didn't find any wounded men for him to patch up. 

They'd gotten back in time to watch the sun set before prepping their dinner—steaks and sweet potatoes that were currently on the grill. It would take a bit for them to completely cook and before he would even need to flip them, so a relaxing dip in the jacuzzi had been just what her doctor had ordered, so he had her perched in front of him, his hands gently working her muscles.

It was truly just another excuse to get his hands on her. The constant need to touch her, feel her, have her close, was an intoxicating drug he had no intention of ever quitting. 

While massaging her shoulders wasn’t the most arousing thing, he would occasionally reach around and cup her breasts, squeezing and weighing them, tweaking her nipples all, of course, in the name of her health. It never failed to make her laugh and he loved to hear it almost more than anything else. Save her sweet voice telling him how much she loved him.

The timer on her phone buzzed and she pouted as he urged her to stand so he could climb out. She spun around and lounged against the edge and he could feel the heat of her eyes glued to his arse as he walked to the grill. She was absolutely enamored with it much to his amusement. Having grown quite comfortable with her appreciation, he stopped and made a show of clenching his cheeks for her. It achieved exactly what he wanted; her glorious laughter. Unable to hold back a chuckle of his own he grabbed the wrap and tied it around his narrow hips. She booed and grumbled at him for taking away her lovely view, but soon enough she was happy and smiling again as he walked back to the jacuzzi, once again naked, and bringing a glass of white wine for her and a beer for himself. 

As so often had happened over the last several days, his heart gave a swelling squeeze at the sight of her smiling face and love-filled eyes nearly squinted closed. He had her, all of her by some miracle of miracles, but he wanted more. Everything they could possibly have. Separating from her after this, going back to their strenious routines, not seeing her for days at a time… It would be more than difficult for him, and her too he was sure, but with each day that passed he began to fear it might just be impossible. How did he go back to his flat at all, _ever?_

He never wanted to leave her side again.

He sank back into the water with her, trying not to give into his melancholy, she'd know it in a heartbeat and he didn't want to drag either of them down.

She took her wine with murmured thanks, had a few sips and then slipped behind him and began massaging his shoulders. A deep groan left him and he took a swig of his beer as her fingers dug into the tight muscles. They had certainly rested, but she’d also kept him busy, and him her. She shifted onto her knees behind him, for better leverage he guessed, and the heel of her hands pressed hard into his bunched up muscles. “Gods, that feels good,” he groaned again, his head falling back.

“Does it?” she asked, leaning closer and pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear. “You were doing a splendid job on me.”

He looked back at her with a smile. “I told you, I live to please.”

“You please me so very much,” she whispered as she stole a quick kiss from his lips. “More than I deserve.”

She got an outraged scowl for that. “What utter shit!” he swore. “Have you been into the rum again?”

“No,” she laughed, and dropped her forehead to his, “no more than you have. I just know how lucky I am,” she whispered and kissed him again.

His beer was discarded and he had her in his lap a moment later. “Not luckier than me,” he gruffed, his hands and mouth taking in all of her they could. 

She returned the favor, her need for him seeming to be a fire already blazing. “How much time do we have until the food is ready?”

“Fifteen minutes,” he grunted as her hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed. “Think that’s enough time?”

“If it is or isn’t,” she breathed out, climbing from his lap and onto the edge of the tub, thighs spreading in open invitation. “I want you anyway.”

He didn’t need further coaxing. He stood and faced her, closing the distance between them without question. She took his growing cock in hand and slowly stroked, helping him harden in her palm–not that he needed much–while he teased her slick folds with his fingers, slipped them inside her tight velvet walls, leaned down and sucked a furled nipple between his lips, flicked it with his tongue. She released him only to bring her hand to her mouth and lick her palm, dark blue eyes staring him down as she did so. A rough moan sounded in his chest when her hand closed around him again, stroking and squeezing and swirling, his precome soon leaking from the tip. 

She never failed to drive him insane with want. He doubted she ever would.

She let him go and tugged him closer by his hips, trapping his cock between them, grinding against it, impatient and insistent. “Fuck me, Jon.”

He took her mouth with his and seated himself inside her easily, the action now so natural neither of them needed to guide the other. The intimacy they shared had him feeling as if he were half of a whole. The sex was mind blowing, but he knew the intensity of it, the passion they had for one another—something he hadn't known was even possible, just an elusive dream people were always trying, hoping, and wishing to find—was because of the love that had built between them. 

They had it. _Gods,_ did they have it. 

And he decided right then and there, buried deep inside her while she writhed in his arms, clung to him as tightly as he was her… He would never let her go. 

She was his and he was hers. 

He wanted to give her the world, make her smile and laugh and never know unhappiness again. Share secrets and moments and time that was nothing but them. Worship her night and day, love her as no one else ever had, make a home with her, spend their lives together come what may, good and bad.

A future without her in it was a cold empty place he didn’t even want to contemplate. 

The timer for the food sounded in the air and they both froze and looked at it. She pushed him back just a bit and stood up, rushing over to the grill. He let her feel his eyes on her just as she had him, but climbed from the jacuzzi as quietly as possible and made his way to her. He was too full of every thought and feeling and need to be a part of her, longing for her more right then than he ever had. He had to have her.

She pulled all of the food off the grill and sat it aside, but before she could turn around, he was already behind her. He grabbed her and she let out a squeak of surprise as he picked her up and moved them over to the counter, pressed her front against it, hands and mouth devouring her, cock sliding inside her in a hard thrust. 

“Jon!”

Hearing that, his name ripped from her throat only had him more ravenous. She scrambled to reach him, hands grasping at his hips, nails scraping, but he had her pinned, or so he thought. Somehow she slipped out of his arms and he practically growled at her as she unseated him again. 

Thankfully she backed him to one of the chairs that surrounded the table, pushed him into it, climbed on his lap and slid him inside her luscious heat again. She could barely touch the ground with her tiptoes, but she took handfuls of his hair for leverage, and he helped her as well, grasping her arse in his greedy hands, squeezing and lifting as she rolled her hips over his, ground her clasping cunt down against his throbbing cock.

She was a fucking goddess. Head thrown back, mouth open and snatching at air, neck stretched, her perfect tits swaying with each rock of their hips.

He wasn't going to last, already at a fever pitch, but he would not fall without her. He captured her mouth in a famished kiss, his tongue sliding against her own, lips pulling and bruising. Sliding his hands to her hips, he tilted her forward until he felt the hardened nub of her clit grind against him and he pressed her tight, moved her faster, bounced her harder. 

Skin slapped skin. Lungs heaved, struggling for more air. Nails scraped. The velvet vice he never wanted to be released from began to quiver and quake around him and with a keening cry she tumbled over the edge, shivering and shaking in his arms as he kept working her over him until he finally split apart, shouting her name, spilling into her again and again.

Dany collapsed into him, still trembling from her release, and he held her close as he basked in the euphoria they’d made together. Eventually she sat herself up and gently brushed his hair from his face, a sated smile on hers. The light and love he saw in her eyes as she gazed at him had a peace falling over him he’d never known and all he could do was pull her close again and kiss her, hoping he made her feel as whole as she did him. 

  
  


—

**DAY 5**

The day they'd dreaded finally came and with their arms around each other they watched their little paradise fade into the distance as the water taxi carried them back to the main island. Neither of them could have been any more glum, though they were doing their best to keep each other's spirits up. 

Dany's hand ran over his stomach in soothing circles as she tilted her head back to look up at him. “We’ll come back. Soon, I promise.”

Slipping his hand along her cheek and into her hair he pressed a kiss to her forehead as he pulled her closer to his side. “I know. And we'll make more amazing memories to go with the ones we already have.”

“We will,” she agreed, her smile sad, chin a bit wobbly, though she gave a firm nod. She held him a little tighter. “Will you come home with me tonight? We can go by and get Ghost.”

A relieved chuff of air left him. He’d been prepared to stoop to begging if that's what it took to get her to take him home with her, but now he wouldn't have to. He kissed her sweet mouth, a long lingering press of his lips to hers that had his chest aching. When he finally let her go he brushed her hair back behind her ear, holding it in place so the wind didn't whip it free. “Just so you know, you never have to ask me that. The answer will always be yes.”

Her smile banished the rest of his gloomy mood, her teasing hum bringing a smile to his face too. “In that case, I might just start asking you every night.”

He bumped his nose to hers then kissed it. “Fine by me.”

  
  
  
  



	9. My Lover's The Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany enlists Jon to help her pass the time while she waits for a document for work. And unexpected meeting leads to an ally for Jon and Dany. And all the feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA! WE'RE BACK! Bet you thought we abandoned this fic! ;) We did not. Our Kinky Beans deserve happiness and we're gonna give it to them. 
> 
> So, here we are with that fabulous mood board that JW made and all the pretty smutty words we wrote. It looks like the next thing we'll update will be Dragons sometime this week, so be on the lookout for that. 
> 
> We hope you're all staying safe and are finding ways to divert from the world that seems to be drifting into hell faster than we can even fathom. We love you all. 
> 
> This chapter holds sexting and public sex (kind of) - you'll see what we mean!

_ My lover's got humor  
_ _ She's the giggle at a funeral  
_ _ Knows everybody's disapproval  
_ _ I should've worshiped her sooner  
_ _ If the Heavens ever did speak  
_ _ She is the last true mouthpiece  
_ _ Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
_ _ A fresh poison each week  
_ _ "We were born sick", you heard them say it  
  
_ _ My church offers no absolutes  
_ _ She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom"  
_ _ The only Heaven I'll be sent to  
_ _ Is when I'm alone with you  
_ _ I was born sick, but I love it  
_ _ Command me to be well  
_ _ Amen, Amen, Amen  
  
T _ _ ake me to church  
_ _ I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
_ _ I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
_ _ Offer me that deathless death  
_ _ Good God, let me give you my life  
  
_ _ Take me to church  
_ _ I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
_ _ I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
_ _ Offer me that deathless death  
_ _ Good God, let me give you my life  
  
_ _ If I'm a pagan of the good times  
_ _ My lover's the sunlight  
_ _ To keep the Goddess on my side  
_ _ She demands a sacrifice  
_ _ Drain the whole sea  
_ _ Get something shiny  
_ _ Something meaty for the main course  
_ _ That's a fine looking high horse  
_ _ What you got in the stable?  
_ _ We've a lot of starving faithful  
_ _ That looks tasty  
_ _ That looks plenty  
_ _ This is hungry work  
  
_ _ Take me to church  
  
_ **_Take Me to Church - Hozier_ **

  
  


_ Dany: Where are you? _

_ Jon: Just got done with rounds and heading to my flat. Where are you? _

_ Dany: Stuck in my office. Alone. The floor is empty except for me. _

_ Jon: Why don’t you leave and I’ll meet you at your place? _

_ Dany: I would but I’m waiting for an important email. Once I receive it and look it over I can leave. _

_ Dany: Care to indulge me? _

_ Jon: Always. What did you have in mind? _

_ Dany: What are you wearing? _

_ Jon: Scrubs. You? _

_ Dany: Pencil skirt and blouse. But the strangest thing happened. I completely forgot to put on my knickers this morning.  _

_ Jon: Naughty girl. Forget anything else? _

_ Dany: No, but I did remember my stockings. _

_ Jon: You should be rewarded for remembering those. _

_ Dany: No punishment for forgetting the other? _

_ Jon: What would you consider punishment? Do you want me to bend you over my knee and make your arse so red and hot you can’t sit down? Or do you want me to fuck you and before you cum, stop. I know how much you like to build it up so you can cum over and over again. _

_ Dany: Can I have both? _

_ Jon: They’re punishments. You aren’t supposed to enjoy them.  _

_ Jon: Wait, I think I have a better one. _

_ Dany: Do tell. _

_ Jon: I think I’ll tie you to the bed. So you can't touch yourself and me. What would you do if I strapped you to the headboard and played with you for an hour? _ _   
_ _ Jon: fucked you with my fingers, tongue, cock, maybe even get your wand out. Bring you right up to the edge but not let you cum? Would that be a punishment? _

_ Dany: Yes, and one I want you to give to me. All of it. _

_ Jon: Are you touching yourself, Dany?  _

_ Dany: Yes. _

_ Jon: Are you wet? I bet you are. Got your skirt up around your arse? _

_ Dany: You may know me too well by now. _

_ Jon: Not true. For instance, I don’t know if you have your legs spread and resting on the arms of your chair or your feet pressed on the edge of your desk.  _

_ Dany: The second. I wish you were here. I want your mouth. _

_ Jon: I want yours. You’ve got me hard as a rock cause of your naughtiness. _

_ Dany: You’ll spank me, won’t you? _

_ Jon: Until you can’t sit down. Unless you’re going to sit on my face. _

_ Dany: Oh, my favorite. _

_ Jon: I know. Fuck yourself with your fingers, but don’t you dare come. I want my tongue buried in you the next time you do. _

_ Dany: But what if I don’t see you tonight? _

_ Jon: Then you wait. Your next orgasm belongs to me. Fuck yourself until you can’t take it, as many times as you can, but don’t come. That's for me to take. You’ll scream my name, you’ll come on my face, you’ll ride my cock. _

_ Dany: Oh, you’re too good at this. _

_ Jon: I was taught by the best. _

_ Dany: Jon? _

_ Jon: Yes ma’am? _

_ Dany: I love you. _

_ Jon: I love you more, beautiful. _

  
  


—

  
  


Another hour behind the screen and she was still waiting for her email. She had already left a message with the accountant who swore they were diligently working on the figures and would have them to her within the hour. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes thinking of Jon and his naughty texts wondering if she had time to indulge in his tasks a few more times. She had half a mind to call him and tell him all about it once she got home, torture him as he was her. 

The throbbing had barely waned from her last  _ frustrating  _ endeavor. If she took it further the will to stop would probably be non-existent. But it was what he’d asked of her, and fail or succeed she would be rewarded in some way, eventually. Whenever that was, she knew it would certainly be worth it. She spread her legs again, her skirt still bunched enough she could, and slid her hand up her thigh. Just as she reached her slick, swollen lips a throat cleared in her doorway and she jumped, sitting up with a start. 

As if she’d conjured him with her thoughts alone, there he was, leaned against the doorframe, a sly smirk on his perfect face. “Hello, beautiful.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you a figment of my imagination? I was just thinking about you.”

A rough chuckle tickled her spine as he dropped his bag in the chair across from her desk. “I saw.” His scrubs had been swapped for his favorite jeans, a tee and his leather jacket. His curls were damp and brushed back. He’d gone home and showered before coming to her and for some reason it thrilled her. Knowing he’d prepared for her as she had been doing for him. He turned back to the door and closed it, the metallic click of the lock engaging sounded in the quiet, a shock of electricity to her every nerve. “And no, it’s the real me. Thought I’d escort you home if you were nearly done,” he explained as he slowly walked toward her, slipping his leather jacket off. 

The low warmth in his tone had her crossing her legs, sitting forward to counter the pressure building to near intolerable levels between her thighs. “Within the hour. I was promised.”

“How long ago?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Five minutes?” He came around her desk and leaned on the edge of it, facing her, his arms folded over his chest. “What’s on your mind?” she asked, though she knew very well, she could see it in his eyes. Coal black and carnal, full of craving.

Her reward was coming much sooner than she expected.

“Well, our little sexting conversation for one.”

She shifted in her chair again and Jon suppressed a smile, almost. “What about it?”

“Just wondering if you followed the rules?”

“Unfortunately,” she muttered for effect. His smirk was unrestrained as he moved her keyboard and mouse to the far side of her desk, then patted the empty space he’d made. She bit her lip and squirmed once more in her seat. “Here? Really?”

Though his smoldering gaze dropped firmly back in place at her questioning him, she caught a flicker of tenderness in the dark depths that squeezed her heart. He held a hand out to her. “I told you, your next orgasm belongs to me and I’ve decided I’ll take it from you with my tongue,” he told her as she took his hand and stood. “Besides, I didn’t come all this way to leave you aching.” His arm linked around her waist and pulled her against him. “Turns out I’m impatient for both.” 

His nimble fingers worked the buttons of her blouse loose as his mouth took hers in a kiss, lips soft, tongue taking slow sweeps at hers. She could already feel the velvet heat of it between her thighs, lapping at her cunt. 

Her blouse discarded to the floor, he spun them around and took the seat in her vacated chair, her standing before him. Her skirt was pushed up until it rested bunched around her waist and dark eyes flicked up to hers, a silent order given. Heart thrumming, she sat back on her desk and presented herself as she thought he might want. He moved closer, between her legs, trailing his lips over one thigh. On reflex, her hands slid through his hair, trying to get him where she'd been dying for him to be for the last hour, but he resisted her attempts, his hands pushing her thighs wide as he slid them along the sensitive skin. His beard abraiding, lips teasing. 

Just when she expected to feel the first brush of his tongue, he sat back, black eyes devouring her cunt with so much heat it made her shiver. She knew what he was seeing. How swollen she was, red and raw no doubt from her tormenting fingers, shining bright with her need for him. A low rumbling growl sounded in his chest, the pulse of it throbbing through her. “How many times, Dany? Hmmm? How many times did it take to get this greedy cunt so ripe?”

“Not even once actually,” she breathed, hands gripping tight to her desk, hips rising up, cunt clenching, the ache growing unbearable. “I wanted you this bad before I even put down my phone, but I did what you asked.”

He grabbed her right hand by the wrist and brought it to his face. She knew what he wanted, what he was searching for. Her smell, her taste. More proof she'd done as he’d asked. She lightly ran fingers over his nose and down to his plump lips, sliding over them. His eyes rolled back, inky lashes brushing his cheeks, pink tongue slipping out to lick at her fingers, hot mouth sucking at them. 

A whimper left her and then she was in his grasp, both thighs gripped in his hands, his mouth trailing kisses along one and then the other, drawing closer and closer to where she wanted him most. Hands braced behind her to hold herself up, she waited, breath held for her ruin.

Finally, his tongue slipped along the outside of her folds and she arched her back, lifted her hips against his hold, desperate for more. But she’d taught him  _ too  _ well. He knew just how to touch and tease her, to push her to the edge and pull her back before she fell over.

Each wet stroke was a brush of scorching velvet, given, then taken away, inflaming already explosive nerves. She wouldn't last, her taut muscles trembling, blood rushing to the rapid beat of her heart.

“You’re so fucking wet,” he nearly growled against her skin. “Taste so good.” One long, slow lap along her slit, then just the tip of his tongue flicking over her clit. She bit her lip to keep her cry contained. He repeated his wicked teasing twice more before withdrawing again. “Dany, look at me,” he ordered. 

She lifted her head and met his dark narrowed eyes, watched as his tongue peeked out and dipped inside her to flick over her clit before he kissed it. “Do you want to come?” She nodded, unable to do more, the ache a pulsing thing within her taking all her senses captive.

“Ask me,” he demanded, placing kisses above her cunt, his eyes still locked with hers, provoking and predatory. It was a battle of wills and she knew she’d lose eventually. 

“Please,” she whispered.

“Please what?” he questioned as he nipped at the delicate skin on the inside of her thigh. 

She writhed within his hold. It grew tighter. There was no escape, only surrender. “Please, can I come?”

“That’s it? That's all I get?” he husked and his teeth scraped against her. 

She let out a growl of her own. “Please, Jon. Please can I come? Can you make me come?” He was the only one she’d ever spoken to like that. She never would've given the other men she’d been with the satisfaction. Because they had never given it to her. But Jon, Jon was perfect. An eager student who had learned when she needed a strong hand to push her down and demand from her. “Please fuck me,” she moaned.

He buried his tongue inside her, starved sweeps through her slick, swollen folds, teasing her clit with a long lick before pulling the little bud into his mouth and sucking fervently. A keening cry ripped from her throat, one hand braced on the edge of the desk, the other buried in his hair, gripping tight. He wasn’t holding back, now. Solely focused on forcing her to fall. He was succeeding. The waves cresting higher and higher with each sucking swipe, the lurid sound of his tongue and her wetness filling the room. Her heart raced, hips rolling against his mouth, legs trembling as his hands slid up to her breasts, pinching and squeezing her aching nipples through her bra. 

His tactic changed, easing her back from the edge until she realized what he was doing. Spelling his name, each letter traced over her clit almost as if he were claiming her, searing himself into her flesh. She was shuddering with pleasure by the time the second ‘O’ was circled around her hardened nub. He got to the bottom of the ‘W’ she was careening over the edge, moaning his name, shaking legs hitched high and wide for him. He released her, and even then she couldn’t catch her breath. She slumped back onto the desk and clamped her thighs together, trying to hold on to the cresting waves. 

Then she felt his hands in her hair and looked up to find him standing behind her, over her. He tugged her toward him, left her head hanging off to the desk as he shoved his jeans over his hips. “Gods, you are fucking perfect,” he grunted as he stroked his cock. 

Licking her lips, she opened her mouth for him willingly. Eager to undo him as he had done her. He stepped forward and she flattened her tongue, hollowed out her cheeks, and allowed him to slip inside her waiting mouth. With a deep groan he placed one hand on the desk and the other slid down her throat to her chest, scooping her tits out of the constraining fabric as he slowly began to thrust. He had both her nipples hard and aching in a few seconds. 

Not to be outdone, she gripped his hips in her hands, urging him faster even as the blood rushed to her head, leaving her hazy and spinning. But not so much the want to drag him with her vanished. Fingers inched around to his firm ass and she dug her nails in. She knew how much he liked it and not surprisingly her efforts were rewarded with a guttural groan from him, his cock jerking and shoving forward, hitting the back of her throat before withdrawing. 

He was leaning over her now, his hands mapping her skin, ribs, stomach, hips, her body trapped by his, just as his was hers. His searching fingers found her sopping folds, delved into her, dragged her mess up and over her throbbing clit and she moaned around his cock, her legs opening further, giving him better access, wanting more of him. 

“Fucking hells, Dany,” he groaned above her, cock thrusting, fingers sweeping. 

Unable to see his face, his eyes, she didn’t know what he would do next, and it thrilled her to no end. Being at his mercy, a vessel for his pleasure. But Jon never left her wanting, giving as good as he was given. He worked her over, his fingers moving faster, firm flashing strokes over her clit. She whimpered and writhed against the onslaught, marveled at how quickly he was taking her to the edge again and dug her nails deeper, urged him to go quicker, harder. He did, grunting and groaning with each push and pull. Saliva dripped down her cheeks as he toyed with her, air snatched in deep dragging pulls through her nose as he fucked her throat.

He was swelling, growing harder, the snap of his hips beginning to stutter. She swallowed, sucked, drug her tongue against his retreating length and he growled and withdrew from her completely with a heavy breath. “Fucking hells,” he panted, chest heaving as he leaned on the edge of the desk, gazing down at her while she stared up at him. 

She smirked, couldn't help herself even though she was in no better shape, trembling like a leaf as she worked to calm her breathing, and her body. He gently sat her upright and walked around her desk and sat in her chair before grabbing her hips and working her forward until she was sitting on the edge. 

Staring at him breathlessly, she waited for his next desire. She didn't have to wait long. Jon pulled her to her feet, turning her around on her wobbly legs and she half expected him to bend her over and fuck her, hoped he would, but he didn’t. Instead, he slid the zipper of her skirt down and pushed it off her hips and to the floor before pulling her into his lap, her back to his chest. 

His hands slid up to her lace-covered breasts, grasping both, fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples and she gasped, grinding around on top of him, sliding her bare cunt along the hard length of him, desperate to work him inside of her aching cunt. He gripped her shoulders and rutted up into her. “How do I lower the arms on this chair?”

It was such a casual question her foggy mind didn't process the words at first. She looked back at him and realized what he wanted and showed him the buttons. He lowered them as far as they would go. “Stand up.” She did as told and he wrapped an arm around her thighs, and used the other to press her forward. His tongue slid back into her cunt to tease and taste her. He swatted her once on the arse before pulling her up again and turning her to face him. “Ride me,” he ordered. 

Needing no more instructions she slid onto the chair with him, her knees pressed against his hips and he worked to adjust himself and the arms of the chair to accommodate her. She gripped the back of it as he held his cock up, rubbing it through her drenched folds, making her gasp and shiver each time he hit her clit. Unwilling to wait another moment, she sank down over him, pulling him in, swallowing him up as they both shuddered and shook, snatching at air.

Then his hands were on her, gripping her arse, prodding her to move, sliding over her stomach and up to her breasts once she began to rock her hips, her cunt quivering and quaking around him, sucking, straining, struggling to reach the peak. He took each breast in hand, stroked his thumbs over the furled nipples, pinched them tight, twisted and pulled and plucked. “Fuck, Jon. More,” she whimpered and dropped her head back, released the chair and braced her hands on his knees, riding him harder. 

He took that as his cue to toy with her clit, thumb circling and sliding. Added to the feel of him inside her, full and stretched, the insistent stroking over her clit, his heavy breathing against the skin of her chest, his hot mouth sucking at her tits... It was quickly sending her beyond return. Then his hand found her hair, gripped hard and tugged her back, pulled her down, and she fell over the edge again with a strangled scream. She was barely holding herself up even as his hips rose, driving up again and again, his release coming in hard twitches and jerks as he grunted and groaned. 

She fell forward and dropped her head to his shoulder, holding him to her as they both rode out the receding waves. Time passed, how much she didn't know nor care, he was warm and comforting beneath her, his hands lazy at her back and in her hair. She finally lifted her head and pressed kisses to his sweet lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He’d given her exactly what she’d needed. He was actually all she needed. 

Her computer dinged and she turned to look at the screen to see she had an email. She maneuvered off of him but didn’t bother to redress as she reached for her keyboard and mouse to look over the email. She hummed in approval, she finally had the financials she’d been waiting for. 

“Good news?”

She glanced at him over her shoulder to see he had put himself to rights while she was still mostly naked. “Good news,” she answered and unplugged her laptop after powering it down. “Let’s hurry up and leave.” Jon did as he was told, but his laugh had her pulling a face. “What’s so funny?”

He grinned and shook his head. “Oh, just you giving me orders while naked. It’s so typical of our relationship.”

She chuckled as she rolled her eyes and reached for her skirt. “If I recall the events of this evening correctly, it was  _ you  _ who was giving  _ me _ orders.”

“Yeah,” he husked. ”Didn’t hear you complaining, either.”

“That’s because I don’t have any complaints,” she murmured and straightened her skirt then slipped on her blouse. “Let’s go by your place and get Ghost. He’s perfect company when you have to leave early in the mornings.”

He slid his jacket back on before holding her coat out for her. “As long as you don’t replace me with him.”

Turning slowly around she gave him an exasperated frown. “What a ridiculous thing to say,” she chided softly, running a hand up the center of his chest. “There is no replacing you, Jon Snow. Not even with your fluffy dog.”

A precious smile took his face as he leaned down and kissed her. “I love that you love me.”

He could set her on fire with ease and melt her heart even quicker. “I do love you, so very much.”

“I love you too,” he whispered and pulled her into a hug. “Wanna get dinner?”

“We can get something on the way to my place. Even get Ghost a treat,” she suggested.

“As long as it’s not filet. Gives him the runs,” he declared with a shake of his head and she laughed.

“You’re  _ so _ charming.”

“Aren’t I?” he joked, slipping his bag and hers over his shoulder. They left her office together and she placed a call to have her car pulled around. Jon wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss to her temple. “Can’t wait to see if Thorne has a coronary when we walk into the hotel with Ghost.”

“He can fuck off if he doesn’t like it. I own the damn hotel. I can do what I want.”

The car arrived and in no time they had made it to Jon’s building. There was no parking in front, so they both climbed out and she asked the driver to go around the block a few times. Not for the first time, she wondered what it would be like to make things more permanent. No more separate places. No his or hers, but their own shared space. Something that was  _ theirs.  _

Together. 

_ Would he want that? _

She thought so. She bit her bottom lip, losing herself in thought as they walked up the few floors to his apartment. Jon had spent nearly every night with her since they’d come back from their glorious vacation. And the only time he ever mentioned his place was because of Ghost or Gendry. 

Ghost would be an easy fix, he’d certainly come with them, though a yard would need to be added to the list. Along with it being somewhere close to both of their jobs. Those two things might not be doable. Most places in the city had no more than a postage stamp for yards if they had any at all. Perhaps close to a park would be better.

Loud voices coming from inside Jon’s apartment brought her up short. And Jon too.

—

He knew all too well whose voice was currently telling off his roommate who was attempting, and failing, to argue back. He looked at Dany. She stared back at him in confusion. “Brace yourself,” he warned. “That’s my sister, Arya.”

Her eyes lit up, a big smile taking her beautiful face. He unlocked the door and opened it. The quarreling couple growing louder and oblivious to them. 

“I left you alone for five fucking minutes, Gendry,” Arya yelled. “All I asked was for you to watch them and if they started to puff up to call me.”

“I did call you! You just didn’t hear me!”

Jon cleared his throat and Gendry stuck his head out of the kitchen looking shocked. That wore off quick and was replaced with a smile. “Arya, try to behave like a civilized adult,” he chided.

“Fuck you, I’m always civilized,” she snarled before she walked out of the kitchen only to freeze the moment she spotted them. 

Jon groaned and put a hand over his face. “Arya  _ why _ are you not wearing pants?”

“I spilled chocolate sauce on them earlier and they’re in the dryer. This shirt’s plenty long enough to cover my arse, quit being stupid.” Through his fingers Jon saw her turn her attention to Dany and give a wide smile. “So, you must be the elusive girlfriend that my mother loathes.”

_ Fucking hells. _

He shot Dany an apologetic look, but she took it in stride, giving Arya a somehow proud but guilty smile all at once. “That would be me.”

His little sister waved her off. “Don’t be put out about it. She doesn’t really care for me, either, and I’m her daughter.” She extended her hand to her. “Arya Stark.”

“Daenerys Targaryen,” she said with a smile. “It's nice to meet you.”

“Such a fancy name for the girlfriend of  _ my _ brother,” she teased him. “And if my boyfriend wasn’t such a fuckwit when it comes to cooking, we could all be having chocolate souffle right now.”

Gendry rolled his eyes. “For the last time, I didn’t think they had risen that much.”

“Then you need your eyes checked,” she barked over her shoulder. She turned back to Jon and Dany. “What are you guys up to? Eaten yet?”

“Actually we were going to get it on the way home. We were just coming by to take Ghost with us,” he explained, the twisting in his gut slowing a bit.

Arya nodded. “Good. I’m tired of him watching us when we have sex. Let him watch you.”

Dany laughed at him when he let out a loud groan. “Arya! I try very hard to pretend that this,” he gestured wildly between her and Gendry, “isn’t happening! I’ll kill him if I don’t,” he warned. “If you want him alive you best shut it.”

His sister's eyes nearly disappeared into her skull. “You're so ridiculous. I’m a grown woman I can fuc—”

“Why don’t we all go to dinner together?” Dany trilled, stepping forward and pressing a hand to his forearm. “Anywhere you all like?”

That had Arya doing a one-eighty. “Anywhere?” she asked, her expression serious, but hopeful too.

“Somewhere you have in mind?”

She nodded. “One of my favorite instructors owns a Braavosi restaurant. It’s nearly impossible to get reservations...”

Dany smiled and pulled her phone out of her purse. 

Arya rattled off the info and raced from the room, Gendry following. His bedroom door shut behind them and Jon turned to Dany with a pout. “I was thinking of grabbing YiTi and just going back to yours and eating it while we're naked.”

She giggled softly. “That sounds delightful, but rain check,” she murmured as she stretched up on her toes and kissed him, a small smile on her face. It stayed as she dropped back down, but a yearning glowed in her beautiful eyes, and it was tugging hard on his heartstrings. “Considering meeting your father didn’t go so well, I’d really like to at least spend some time with one member of your family and hopefully not have them hate me by the end.” His heart definitely taking a beating, he brushed her hair back from her face, and found it next to impossible to deny her anything. The fact that she wanted his family to like her meant more to him than he could put into words. “I want to get to know your sister,” she whispered.

He leaned his brow against hers, his arms wrapping around her waist. “Alright. You win. Give me five minutes,” he agreed and placed a kiss on her nose before pulling back slightly. “But we don’t have to do that restaurant.”

She shook her head, her smile turning wicked. “We do. I want the pleasure of seeing you in a suit, again.”

“It sounds expensive and they're not light eaters,” he said in a last attempt.

Her hand came up and gently pushed his face away. “Hush, Jon, and go get dressed,” she insisted and turned away from him, dialing a number on her phone and immediately speaking. 

He walked into his room and quickly changed clothes, dark grey suit and shirt with a black tie then went to the bathroom and pulled his hair from its bun, taming his curls into something halfway decent he hoped. When he came back out he found Dany sitting on the arm of the sofa, giving Ghost scratches behind his ears. Arya and Gendry were nowhere to be seen.

He did a slow twirl to show off his suit. “How’s this?”

Her eyes flickered up to him then dragged along his body, her lip held between her teeth in that way he loved. “Why, Doctor Snow, you look delectable,” she purred.

He drew closer to her and she wrapped her arms around his waist and brought his mouth to hers. He settled between her legs, one hand cupping her face, the other braced against the arm of the sofa. The thought of leaning her back, wrapping her legs around him and fucking her into the furniture stirred him into deepening the kiss. He slipped his hand beneath her to toy with the zipper of her skirt.

A groan sounded from the hallway and they broke apart to see Arya standing at the end of it with her hand over her eyes. “Are they done?”

With a roll of his eyes, Jon stepped back from Dany and helped her to her feet, his sister thoroughly killing the mood. 

Gendry poked his head out from around Arya and laughed. “Yes. Your  _ groan _ of disgust did it’s trick,” he mused as he pushed past her. 

Jon took in Dany’s bemused smile and shook his head. “Remember that you were the one who said we should have dinner with them.”

She rolled her eyes, pulled out her phone and called for the car to pull up outside Jon’s building. By the time they made it downstairs, it was waiting for them with the door already hanging open. “Fancy car,” Arya mused as she climbed inside. Gendry sat beside her, both facing the rear window. 

Dany climbed in followed by Jon and the door was closed behind them. She gave the driver, Rakharro, the directions to the restaurant while Arya bounced in her seat, smile gleeful and eyes bright. Gendry took her hand in his with a grin and she squeezed it back. With a chuckle he cut his eyes over to Dany to see her smiling at him. While it wasn't how he thought their evening would go, as long as she was happy, he supposed he could tolerate the evening out with his little sister and bestfriend. After all, surely it had to go better than meeting his father and Cat.

  
  


—

  
  


Arya and Jon exchanged embarrassing stories from their childhood through their appetizers, she and Gendry enjoying the peeks into their pasts for the most part. There did seem to be good moments for them both, but many of them came after one or the other had felt a cold brush off from Catelyn, or in Arya’s case, was told how she wasn’t as good as her sister at this or that. She apparently hated that more than she hated anything. 

But the table had gone quiet while they waited for their main course to be served and Arya turned curious grey eyes on Dany as she took a sip of her wine. “So, Jon has only told us you’re amazing and he loves you. He kind of skimps on the details,” she said, cutting him an exasperated look, before looking back at her. “Care to fill some in?”

Dany gave her a small smile. “What do you want to know?”

Arya sat back and squared her shoulders, all good humor seeming to leave her. A hard question was about to be posed. It put her already heightened nerves into red alert mode. “You’re almost ten years older than him. Why date someone younger? Him in particular?”

_ Well, at least it hadn't been a surprising question. _

She knew well, and had known for sometime their age difference would bother some people, not that she understood why. Maybe she could avoid answering that one for the time being. Not that the other was any easier. She glanced at Jon and wondered how to tell his sister she had initially just thought to use him to scratch an itch, but after he’d been so fucking amazing in her bed she’d decided to keep him. 

He was holding back a grin, his cheeks a bit flushed, and while he’d had enough time to jump in and answer for her or steer the conversation elsewhere, he hadn't. He trusted her and it had her heart feeling as if it might burst. 

She stroked her hand down his cheek as she smiled at him. “He’s very handsome.”

“Ewww,” Arya drew out, nose wrinkled. 

Gendry scoffed with a roll of his eyes. “Wasn't it you fussing at him not an hour ago to stop being ridiculous about  _ our _ sex life?”

She shoved an elbow into his ribs. “Shut up. I'm talking to her not you,” she grumbled, never looking his way. “So it was purely physical then, at first?” she asked her.

Jon reached over and took Dany’s hand in his and kissed her palm before focusing on his sister. “Aye, at first. For both of us. But no longer. At least not  _ just _ physical,” he said with a smile aimed her way. 

She winked at him and turned back to Arya. “Do you know how we met?”

“He told us it was at his job.”

She nodded. “I was walking to the elevators to go to my suite after a long day, but a voice called to me and I stopped dead in my tracks to find who it was. With one look I was already hooked.”

Arya pulled a face. “You’re his boss?”

“Former boss,” she clarified. “He no longer works for me. He’s simply working through school, now.”

“When did this happen? And how are you—”

Jon raised his hand and cut her off. “I'm still getting a monthly check from the military. It's not a lot, but it covers what I need it to. We just thought it would be best considering, not to mention she wanted me to have more time to devote to school.”

Arya’s gaze drifted back to her. “That was nice of you.”

She shrugged. “I believe in what he’s doing. He’s brilliant whether he believes it or not,” she said, throwing a soft look his way.

Arya gave her a slow smile, one that reached her eyes then looked at Jon. “He is. I’m glad to find someone else who thinks so.”

Daenerys felt her heart rate slow a bit. That had sounded as if it was a blessing. 

“What do you do for fun?” Arya blurted out in an abrupt change of subject.

“Oh,” she gasped, a blush heating her face as she had sudden flashes of Jon tied to her bed, her tied to the chaise, dressed as a nurse for his surprise, both of them traipsing all over her island naked. It wasn’t like she could come out and say she liked to fuck her brother until they were both senseless every spare moment she got. “Dancing,” she settled on, “I like it when we dance.”

Jon chuckled as Gendry snorted. “Jon?” he asked with a raise of his eyebrows. “He hasn’t shown you his dance moves to “Bad Mama Jamma”, has he? We’ve been telling him for years it looks terrible.”

Dany laughed as she looked over at Jon and it was his turn to blush, that precious grin taking his face as he ducked his head. “I love it,” she declared. “The shoulder move? It’s sexy,” she teased him, mimicking his moves. 

“Oh god,” Arya said as she put her head in her hands. “She’s totally in love with him if she thinks his dance moves are sexy,” she whispered to Gendry, who smirked. 

“I’m sitting  _ right _ here,” Jon gruffed as he folded his arms over his chest. 

“See what you’ve done?” Gendry said as he nudged Arya with his arm. “You’ve made him brood.”

Dany looked over at Jon’s sullen face and took his hand in hers which brought his gaze back to her. “I like your dancing.”

He smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before placing a kiss on her cheek. “Good thing your opinion is the only one that matters.”

Arya and Gendry oohed and awed over them until they were all chuckling. “So, how did you and Gendry get together?” Dany asked them.

Jon groaned and dropped his head back. “Do I have to hear this?” 

Arya put her arms on the table and threw Gendry a narrowed glare. “He’s like a fungus. He grew on me.”

He scowled at her, properly affronted. “You kept coming to my place.”

“Not to see you,” she argued back.

“After a while it had to be to see me. You knew Jon wasn’t there,” he countered with a smartass grin. It quickly turned into a snarl of irritation. “Then you started eating my food and telling me it was shit.”

“Frozen burritos!” she exclaimed. “That’s all you had!”

Gendry ignored her and turned to Dany. “So, she started showing up with groceries and cooking for me.”

“It was actually for me but he was there and it would have been rude not to share.”

Gendry chuckled. “You’re a bad storyteller.”

“You’re an embellisher.”

“You agreed to date me. Can’t be all bad.”

She and Jon shared a grin, their bickering amusing them both.

“The point, I think,” Arya mused, “is that I like him and he likes me and it works.”

“That’s what’s important,” Dany said with an agreeable smile. “What matters most.”

“Yeah,” she sighed, picking up her wine and draining the glass. “Wish my family saw it that way.”

Jon shook his head. “We were having a nice time. Do we really have to bring them up?”

Arya shrugged. “Might as well get it all out on the table, right?” Her eyes came back to Dany. “My mother is an over dramatic bitch and she doesn’t like Jon. Which I'm guessing you already know. She's made it her mission in life to make him miserable and she’s been trying for years to turn my father against him.” 

Dany turned questioning eyes to Jon. He just rested his arm on the back of her chair and gave a nod. That fiery rage she'd felt in White Harbor lit within her again, but his hand sliding up into her hair and the consoling look in his brown eyes banked it. He didn't want her wasting the energy on it. 

“Father’s always defended Jon though,” Arya continued. “He didn’t do any of the stupid teenager shit, was a good kid, made good grades, enlisted right out of high school. And while she liked saying her stepson was in the armed forces, she never went beyond that.”

She put her hand on his thigh and gave it a squeeze as she looked over at him, hoping he could see how much she loved him and that none of that mattered. Or it shouldn’t matter. He did his best to act like it didn't, but she knew it did. When his gaze dropped to her hand, his now playing with her fingers she looked back at Arya. “I don’t think your father likes me very much now.”

“Well, he hasn’t said one way or the other,” she replied, “but Sansa filled me in on what happened at the party.”

“Did she?”

“Well, my mother’s version of what happened.”

“I see.”

“What did she say?” Gendry asked, his expression pained, but understanding. “You just don’t strike me as someone who lashes out for no reason at all.”

“That’s because she isn’t,” Jon answered in her defense, his tone holding an edge.

Arya sighed. “Daenerys, what did my mother say?”

She looked at Jon who gave a casual shoulder shrug. He was leaving it up to her. So she took the opportunity to lay the truth out there. “I was in the restroom when I overheard your mother and some of her friends speaking ill of Jon and I. They said I was using Jon to feel young again while he was obviously using me for my money. She said a few other nasty little things and I had my fill. I walked out, told her that Jon and I make each other happy, I was having the best sex of my life...”

“And then you called her a cunt,” Arya surmised. Dany nodded and Arya sat with it a moment before giving a shrug. “I don’t know that I actually blame you.”

Jon stroked a finger over her shoulder and looked down. “Father came to confront me and I told him what your mother said. His response was to accuse me of risking too much with this relationship, that it could be detrimental to my future.”

Arya narrowed her eyes. “Didn’t you tell me she was helping you study?”

“She was,” he confirmed, looking at her with soft eyes instead of Arya. 

“And didn’t you say during grueling study sessions she would drop off food so you wouldn’t starve?”

He smiled and squeezed her shoulder. “She did that, too.”

“Oh, and gave you paid time off to study for your tests?”

Dany looked down at her hands. “I believe in your brother. I just want him to achieve his dreams.”

Arya sighed. “You know this could have gone either way. I could have really disliked you.”

“But you don’t, right?” Gendry nudged her with her elbow. 

She shook her head. “No. I don’t.” Arya tilted her head. “A little advice on how to handle Ned Stark?”

“Please.”

“He loves his kids. All of them. If he sees that you truly love Jon and do everything in your power to make his life better, then he can be won over. It would help if you could get Robb on your side.”   
  


“Any suggestions?”

“Let me work on Robb,” she offered. “That’s the best way. So, whether you’ve realized it or not, you now have an ally.”

She squeezed Jon’s hand and looked up to see the smile he reserved only for her. “Thank you,” she said softly.

Arya nodded. “You love my brother. I have a soft spot in my cold dead heart for people who treat him well.”

“Thank you, sister.”

She gave him a smile, looked at Gendry and rolled her eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“The damn heart eyes emoji.”

Gendry smiled. “You want the vomit emoji?”

She shook her head and gave a groan. “I can’t take you anywhere.”

They all laughed as Dany rested her head on Jon’s shoulder, soaking in his love and touch, her heart squeezing to feel his kiss on top of her head.

  
  


—

  
  


When they pulled up to the hotel nearly two hours later, Jon had a hold of Ghost’s leash, but Dany took it from him. “Allow me.”

Rakharro opened the door and they stepped out onto the curb, Ghost kept close to her on one side and Jon kept his hand tucked into her other. She could see Thorne in the lobby and walked in with Ghost, head held high. They had already walked past him when Thorne’s voice called out, “Ma’am! You can’t have a dog in this hotel,” he declared harshly.

She stopped and slowly turned, facing her hotel manager. “I beg your pardon?”

Thorne looked as if someone had just walked over his grave. “Oh, Miss Targaryen. Forgive me,” he sputtered. “I didn’t realize it was you.”

“Yes, well, now you know. We’ll be going up to my room.”

“What do I say if someone else tries to bring an animal in here?”

“Exactly what you told me. No pets permitted.”

Alliser heaved a deep sigh and looked at the smirking Jon. “Snow.”

“Doctor Snow,” Daenerys corrected. “That’s his title.”

“Of course. Doctor Snow.”

Jon led her to the elevator, an arm going around her waist. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him. He broke away slightly when the doors closed. “He’s not watching anymore.”

“Who?” she whispered and pulled him back for another kiss. At that he turned to her completely and pulled her against him and slid his lips over hers again as they rode the lift up to her floor, only stopping their kissing long enough to get the door open. Once inside she released Ghost and opened the balcony doors to let him investigate. 

Jon gave a sigh behind her. “You know I’m not quite a doctor yet. I still have to take the USMLE.”

“Which you will do excellent on, no doubt.”

“There’s a lot of doubt. I’ll have to study harder for it than I have anything else. Not sure how much time I’ll have for this.”

She turned to him, fear gripping her heart, making it nearly impossible to breathe. “What are you saying?” she somehow managed to find her voice. “You think we should stop seeing each other?”

“What? No!” he yelped, his pretty head of curls vehemently shaking, scowl fierce. “That’s... no. That’s not an option.”

Her heart resumed its beating, the air coming easier into her lungs, but she did wonder what exactly he was saying. He looked as torn as she felt and she had no idea where it was suddenly coming from. “That’s good to hear. But, you have me truly confused.”

He ran a hand through his hair, tugged at it, his brow creased as he sighed. “It’s going to be worse than the other exams or tests I’ve taken. A severe lack of sleep, no time to do anything but study. I’ve been working on it all along, but it’s a lot of information and there so much—”

She stepped up to him and cupped his sweet, fretting face in her hands. “Tell me what you need from me.”

All the air left him. “Patience?” he pleaded. 

“I can be patient, love,” she soothed him.

It didn't appear to ease his worry, the furrow still deep across his brow. “I don't think you know—” he blew out a harsh breath, “I tend to get...  _ worse _ when I’m left to do nothing but study for big things like this. And nothing's been bigger than this, Dany. I have to pass or—”

She silenced him with a finger over his full lips. “You’ll pass. Besides, it’s still a ways off, right? We’ll work it out. We’ve managed to get through everything else, haven't we?” she gently reminded.

He ran his hands down her arms and finally settled on her hips, but his eyes never lost their uncertainty. “Aye. I just don’t want to lose you,” he whispered.

_ “Lose me? _ Jon.” She shook her head. “You’re not going to lose me,” she swore, heart aching as she trailed her hands over his shoulders, trying to soothe him and push away his fears. “I’m yours. You’re mine. I love you. I will do whatever's needed to help you, even if that means seeing one another less.”

He groaned pitifully. “That sounds like torture. It's going to  _ be  _ torture.”

She linked her arms around his neck. “It does, and it probably will be. But whatever it takes, Jon. You will succeed. You will become a successful doctor and help people just like you want. I have nothing but faith in you.” She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “And whatever you need from me, whether it’s late night food or coffee runs, a babysitter for Ghost, or a quiet place to study, you've got it. And should you get too wound up and need a release, well, I’m here for that, too,” she murmured.

His smile made her heart melt. He dropped his forehead to hers and breathed deep. She could almost hear the stress leaving him and it banished her own to know she’d helped give him some peace. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” he whispered, “but I hope I keep doing it.”

“It’s not about what you deserve Jon. Even though I think you deserve everything you could ever want. I believe in you and most importantly,  _ I love you.” _ She rose up and pressed her lips to his. “Come on. Let’s get you into a shower and then bed.”

He gave a small nod and followed her into her bedroom only for him to stop in his tracks, pulling her backwards a step. His eyes were glued to her bed which had stacks of his clothes at the foot of it. “Did you wash my clothes?”

She shook her head and removed her earrings. “No. I had them sent out and washed with mine. I thought I told them that the bottom two drawers were yours. It’s where I’ve been putting all your other clothes.”

He looked over at her before walking to the dresser and opening the drawers she’d mentioned. He chuckled. “My t-shirts I couldn’t find.”

She reached down and removed her heels and tossed them toward her closet. “I wanted you to have space here.”

He closed the drawer and looked up at her with a smile. “I didn’t realize I’d left so much behind.”

“I hope it wasn't too presumptuous of me...”

He stood and walked to her, putting his hands on her hips. “Dany, I don’t mind. At all.” Ghost trotted through the room and jumped up on her bed and laid down, tilting his head at them. “Ghost, get down,” he ordered.

She took the distraction the dog had given her and moved over to the bed to pet him. “He’s alright,” she said as she leaned down and hugged him. “He just wants to be comfortable.”

Jon joined them by the bed, but held out a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her as he pressed his lips to hers. One hand came up to cup her cheek and she gripped his shirt in her fist, holding him to her, kissing him back for all she was worth. She didn’t understand why she was suddenly so worried about losing him. Their trip to her island had gone wonderfully, had been the perfect distraction. And their time together since had been just as good, not to mention their night so far—him coming to her at her office, the amazing sex, dinner with his sister… and yet she still felt anxiety swirling inside her. 

He released her to let them have some air and leaned his brow against hers. She couldn't seem to loosen her grip, couldn't stop breathing him in. 

“We’re doing it again, aren't we?” he murmured.

“Doing what?”

“Being idiots.”

A relieved bubble of laughter left her. “I suppose we are.”

His hand came back up and cupped her cheek again, bringing her eyes back to his. “I’m not going anywhere unless you make me, Dany.”

She shook her head, a small smile on her face. “Then you’re stuck with me, Jon Snow. I have no intention of ever letting you go.”

He grinned and kissed her again, his hand moving up to the zipper of her skirt and pulling it down slowly. “Since my plan includes fucking you senseless, can I make Ghost get off the bed, now?”

She chuckled and looked around him at his big fluffy companion. “Ghost, down,” she ordered softly and he climbed from the bed and moved to the corner and jumped into the large chair beside the window. “How’s that?” she asked as she wiggled her skirt off her hips and stepped out of it.

“Well done,” he whispered before he took her mouth in another deep kiss, fingers plucking the buttons of her blouse free before it was pushed over her shoulders to flutter to the floor. 

She loosened his tie and tossed it to the ground, then started working on the buttons of his shirt until she was able to tug it from his pants and push it off his shoulders. He lifted her into his arms the moment she did and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he crawled onto the bed with her still clinging to him. 

As if she were the most precious thing he’s ever known, he settled her back on the pillows and pulled away from her. She watched, breathless, as he unhooked her garter straps and slowly pulled each stocking off, trailing kisses along the inside of her thighs as he did so. Her garter belt went next. He dropped it to the floor as well, leaving her naked and him still dressed from the waist down. She sat up, sending him back from her and unbuckled his belt even as he cupped her face and brought her lips to his. She could get lost in him forever and be content. He was all she needed. Jon. Her Jon. 

He quickly freed himself from his pants and boxer briefs and was once again laying between her thighs, kissing her deep and steady, her body clinging to him, wanting him closer. He hitched her thigh higher and slipped his hard cock inside her in one smooth stroke. Her breath caught, fingers digging into his shoulders as he gave a slow, deep thrust. He was a drug and she was more than addicted. She would never recover from him. 

He drifted his lips over her throat, sucking, biting, and licking in the way he knew drove her mad. She couldn’t think of anything but how he made her feel, what he did to her, what he was doing to her. So different than their earlier tryst, but no less needed.

He was grinding against her and she knew she wouldn't last long, not with the scant distance between their bodies. His hand cupped her breast and soon his lips closed around the hard peak, hot tongue flicking over the sensitive flesh. She wrapped her leg around his hip and lifted her own, drifted her hands down his back to dig her fingers into his perfect arse. He groaned against her skin and she thrilled to feel it, knowing she could undo him just as easily as he did her. One drifted back up to his hair and she took a fistful as her other gripped his arse. He thrusted so hard it shifted her up the bed. “Oh fuck,” she gasped, “just like that.”

He gave her just what she wanted, more grinding thrusts, driving deeper with each one, the walls of her sheath clenching around him, quivering as she drew closer. He kissed her then, his tongue sliding along hers and she moaned and writhed beneath him as she broke apart, her body shaking beneath his, her breathing coming in slow pants. He was perfect, everything she could ever want. 

With a few more thrusts, he buried his face in her neck, gripped her hair in his hands and groaned deeply, cock surging inside her as he came. 

They both lay completely still in the aftermath, her nails stroking through his hair as he slowed his breathing. She could fall asleep just like that. It reminded her of their time on the island. The times after they made love where he would be so still over her, breathing her in as she did him. She loved it best. It was so intimate and peaceful. She didn’t know if she could put into words how it made her feel to have him so close. 

“Am I crushing you?” he mumbled after awhile.

She shook her head, not able to keep her smile away. “No. You stay right where you are.”

He let out a content hum. “Don’t have to tell me twice, but if I get to be too heavy, tell me.”

“Maybe,” she responded, trailing her fingers over his shoulders, neck, and back up into his hair. “Let’s never move.”

“You think I’m going to argue with you?” he asked, voice growing sleepy. 

She could feel herself drifting and knew she would need to get up eventually, but for now, she was content to lay in the circle of his arms. “I love you, Jon,” she whispered.

“Love you, too,” he mumbled. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!!!


	10. Out of Everything, You're My Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happily ever after for our kinky beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Once again we have reached another end. *sniffles* These kinky beans were such fun for us, there wasn't a moment with them we didn't love. And we thank you all so much for the love you showered us and these two with!! You guys are amazing and we hope this ending we picked for them makes you as happy as you made us!
> 
> Much love, Ash and JW <3

I'm pretty simple but I have explored

Thought I had found it but I wasn't sure

Always a feeling that there could be more, 

could be more

But I've been there, done that, bought it, tried it

More than I can count

Shook it, stirred it, broke it, smoked it

More than I can count

Oh, but out of everything, you're my favorite

I tried a lot of things, but you're my favorite

Oh, I think I worked this out

Finally worked this out

'Cause out of everything, you're my favorite

The way that you kissed me wasn't typical

Take me out of my body, something spiritual

Think I need seconds, maybe thirds or fourths, oh

But I've been there, done that, bought it, tried it

More than I can count

Shook it, stirred it, broke it, smoked it

More than I can count

Oh, but out of everything, you're my favorite

I tried a lot of things, but you're my favorite

Oh, I think I worked this out

Finally worked this out

'Cause out of everything, you're my favorite

Momma can I keep him?

I promise I'll take care of him

Momma can I keep him?

I promise I'll take care of him

But I've been there, done that, bought it, tried it

More than I can count

Shook it, stirred it, broke it, smoked it

More than I can count

Oh, but out of everything, you're my favorite

I tried a lot of things, but you're my favorite

Oh, I think I worked this out

Finally worked this out

'Cause out of everything, you're my favorite

**You’re My Favorite - Gwen Stefani**

  
  


The bar they had chosen to celebrate in was packed full, the clatter and chaos a constant clamor around them, but only adding to their joy somehow. Daenerys stood from her spot in the middle of the table beside Jon and tapped her spoon against a glass to get everyone's attention. Gendry and Arya were directly across from them with Robb and his wife Margaery. Missandei and her boyfriend Grey, who Jon had met not long before and got along with swimmingly rounded out their side of the table. All their eyes focused on her, smiles wide and happy.

“I want to thank you all for coming to this little party. I know some of you had quite the trek on your hands and your presence is most appreciated.” 

She put a gentle hand on Jon’s shoulder as she smiled down at him. The pride and love she felt for him had reached levels she never knew possible. It took all she had not to stroke his sweet blushing face, or run her fingers through his curls. To kiss him silly. He didn't mind her affection, of course, even though he ducked his head at her adoring stare, another flustered grin pulling at the corners of his plush mouth. She held herself in check for him; she didn't want to embarrass him on his big day. He was already struggling to accept all the praise being heaped on him. And rightfully so. It wasn't every day you graduated from medical school. 

“I have to give a toast to the man we’re here celebrating... my lovely Jon Snow.” His big dark eyes swung up to her again, full of love and hope, and she had to swallow down the knot of emotion swelling up from her chest before she could go on and feel certain her voice wouldn't quake. “I watched you study for hours on end, marveled at your drive and determination to learn more no matter how tired you were. And at how you dedicated yourself to reach this day all because that wonderful heart of yours wants to help others. You are brilliant and amazing and I can't imagine ever being more proud of you.” Her voice broke at the end and Jon took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. She cleared her throat and gave him a wobbly smile. “I know without a doubt you're going to be the most incredible doctor there ever was.” She raised her glass of champagne and the rest followed. “To Doctor Snow.”

“To Doctor Snow,” they all cheered and clinked their glasses together, Jon blushing and grinning as they took sips of their beer.

“Don’t know that I deserve such a lovely speech,” he mumbled with a shake of his head.

She sat back down and leaned close, placing a kiss on his lips. “You do. Now give  _ us _ a speech.”

“Speech!” Robb called, his palm slapping the table top like a jackhammer. Arya and Gendry and Grey joined in.

Jon rolled his eyes and stood, his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright… Enough.” 

They all chuckled, but fell quiet, smiles all around. Dany's heart clenched as Jon scratched at his beard with nervous fingers, a puff of anxious air released. She wrapped her hand around the back of his thick thigh and gave it a soothing rub through his tight jeans. He shot her a quick smile of thanks before looking back up at the others. 

“Umm, thank you all for coming, of course.” His gaze went to his brother as his knuckles knocked on the table. “Robb, Margaery I appreciate the surprise visit. Means a lot you came so far,” he said and gave a cough to cover the wavering in his voice. His brother held up his beer to him, pride and love clear in his eyes while Margaery smiled up at Jon. He looked at his little sister and best friend next. “Arya and Gendry, thank you for putting up with my moodiness and overall brooding through all this. I know it was difficult.”

Arya nodded. “It was.”

The rest of them laughed as Jon cut her a playful glare and quickly moved on. “Missandei and Gray, thank you guys for the occasional distraction of booze and friendship these last few weeks. Much appreciated.”

They both raised their glasses to him with soft smiles.

After a nod to them, Jon looked down at her and held his hand out. “And finally, Dany,” he said, only sounding a little bit hoarse. She slipped her hand into his and got a firm squeeze to her fingers that she returned, willing herself to keep it together for him. “There are a lot of things I want to thank you for,” he began, jiggling their joined hands between them as he took a deep breath. “I’ll start with how much you believe in me. Even when I doubted myself, you stood behind me and cheered me on.” He smiled at her, teetering and tender and she felt her heart flutter and eyes burn at the look of adoration in his eyes. “You’ve helped me in so many ways. Quizzing me, helping me make flashcards and notes… All the dinners you’ve brought me, all the coffee, the late nights and early mornings you helped me through.” He swallowed hard and licked at his lips. She brought her other hand up and added it to his, both thumbs running over the back of his hand. “I don’t know that I would've gotten this far without you,” he told her, “and I know there aren't enough words to thank you, but hopefully that's a start.”

She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles and gave him a watery smile and nod. He brushed his fingers over her cheek and picked up 

his glass. “Thank you. All of you,” he added, turning to the others. “Cheers.”

Jon dropped back down beside her as his family and friends took more drinks of their beers. She smiled at him and brushed her fingers through his hair while he wrapped an arm around her waist and gathered her close. His face wound up in her neck, his warm lips pressing over her pulse. 

A shiver ran down her spine, a breath released into his ear. “Nice speech.”

He pulled away and met her gaze, love and lust melting her in equal measure. “I meant it all,” he murmured, his thumb slipping under her shirt to rub slowly over her side. A pleasing wash of gooseflesh spread across her skin, lighting her nerves. 

“I know you did,” she whispered and kissed him, unable to help herself despite their audience. She loved him so.

They lost themselves in each other until Jon suddenly pulled away and looked at the rest of the table. Everyone was staring at them, silent and grinning. Jon rolled his eyes and twisted back around to face them all, though his hand came to rest on her thigh. “So, Robb, where’s my nephew?” he asked. 

“He’s with Margaery’s parents. They haven’t seen him much and jumped at the chance to keep him.” Robb shook his head and laughed. “Good luck to them.”

“He’s not that bad,” Margaery defended. At Robb’s dubious look, she elbowed him. “He’s not! And that’s  _ your _ son.”

“Which should tell you how bad he is as I’m extremely biased.”

Dany hadn’t been in their company more than thirty minutes, but she liked them both already. Their love for Jon, each other, and their son more than obvious. “Do you have a picture?”

Margaery laughed and cut her a look. “Do I have a picture?” Robb snorted beside her as she took her phone out of her purse. She scrolled through it for a moment before turning it toward Dany, showing an adorable baby with auburn curls and bright blue eyes giggling up at the camera. 

She couldn't help but smile. “He’s beautiful.” And he truly was. 

Margaery beamed as only a new mother could Dany imagined. “I know. And he’s so sweet. He charms everyone he meets,” she gushed. 

“Even me,” Arya said with a raise of her glass. “Never thought I would like a baby.”

“Benji is too cute not to love,” Robb declared.

“I agree,” Arya said with a nod. “Since we’re sharing big life events today, I have some news to share with all of you.” Jon froze stiff beside Dany while Arya turned to Gendry and grinned at him. He grinned back, but also averted his eyes to his beer, his cheeks pinking up. Arya chuffed and turned back to the rest of them. “We’ve decided I’m moving in with Jon and Gendry.”

Jon nearly choked on his beer. “When did  _ we _ decide that?”

Arya rolled her eyes. “You’re never there so it doesn’t matter.”

Dany bit her lip, a bolt of elation splintering through her. Maybe Arya’s announcement would provide even more reason for Jon to accept her offer later. She gave his thigh a squeeze and he turned to her, an odd look on his face. A mixture of excitement and anxiety she thought, though neither made sense to her.

“You know Arya is a slob,” Robb said to Gendry.

“Oh, I’m well aware,” Gendry laughed and got an elbow in his ribs for it. He wrapped an arm around Arya's shoulders and smiled at her, his affection for her bright as a clear blue sky. “She can fucking cook though, so I’ll take it.”

Dany was certain the blush on Arya's cheeks was a rare sight, but no less a happy one.

“What would it cost to book you for a private party?” Missandei asked Arya.

That certainly drew her attention and banished her blush. “Well, I need an actual kitchen to cook out of...”

“And if I could provide that?”

Arya grinned, grey eyes sparkling. “Then we might be in business.”

Dany lost interest in their conversation as Jon leaned close and pressed a kiss just beneath her ear. “I love you,” he whispered.

Suppressing a shiver, she slid a hand down his handsome face and smiled. “I love you, too. And I’m so proud of you.”

“You ever gonna stop saying that?” 

“Never.”

His lips and nose nuzzled at her temple, a hand running up her thigh. “How much longer do we have to entertain this lot?”

“You still have gifts to open,” she reminded him with a nudge to his knee. 

“I'd much rather open you,” he rumbled back, searching fingers sliding beneath her dress and over her bare thigh.

She sat back and raised an eyebrow at him. “Later.”

“Fine,” he sighed, pout and all. She kissed it away. 

They turned back to their friends who were all chatting still. She cleared her throat. “Alright, I believe there are gifts for our doctor.”

Margaery gave a little squeal and handed her bag over first, smile radiant. “I stumbled across this and just had to get it for you. Robb agreed it was appropriate given your occupation and… your face.”   
  


“My  _ face?”  _ Jon echoed, brow twisted as he pulled the tissue paper out of the top of the bag and then a neatly folded black t-shirt. He shook it out and they both laughed before he showed it to the others. It read: “Cute enough to stop your heart, smart enough to restart it.”

Arya rolled her eyes. “Oh, you’ll never wear that.”

“Yes, I will,” he retorted. “I have a large assortment of t-shirts people have never seen that I wear under my scrubs.”

Robb pulled out another gift and passed it over. “This is from… Father.”

Jon hesitantly took it from him and pulled the item out of the bag. It was a watch box. He opened it and revealed a beautiful silver watch sitting amongst black velvet. A small note was tucked inside the lid. Jon read it quickly and handed it all over to her.

_ I’m sorry. I’m very proud of you, Dr. Snow. _

_ Love, Father. _

She tucked it all away back in its bag before running a hand over his thigh in comfort. He latched onto it with his own. She’d encourage him to call Ned later and thank him. He may not like it, but it was a nice gesture. Hopefully a beginning to the healing process. She hated the strain between them that was obviously partially her fault and his step mother’s.

Arya caught onto the tense quiet that had taken over and thrust another brightly colored bag at Jon. “This is from Gendry and me.”

He reached his hand inside and pulled out a picture frame. She leaned over and looked. It held a picture of him asleep at his desk, books, notebooks, index cards all spread out. He still had his headphones on and two empty Starbucks cups sat beside him as well as a plate with a half eaten burrito. It was adorable and she immediately loved it.

Jon looked up at his sister, a perturbed smirk aimed her way. “When did you take this?”

“When you were studying for your finals. To remind you how hard you worked to get here.”

His smirk turned into a narrow-eyed smile as he tilted his head at her. “You’re such a softie.”

“Shut up! I am not!”

Dany laughed at the affronted look on her face. Robb wrapped an arm around her shoulders and shook her. “You so are! You got him the sappiest gift of any of us.”

“That’s not true! We don’t know what Dany got him.”

“OH! I can’t give him his gift here,” she said without thinking and everyone at the table grew silent then burst out laughing. She looked at Jon who had turned a brilliant shade of red and she was glad they all seemed to have dirty minds. 

“That’s the gift that keeps on giving,” Missandei said as she sipped her wine. 

“Yeah it is,” Jon dared to add and another round of laughter ensued as Dany made her eyebrows jump.

“Ours next!” Missy exclaimed once it had died down. She handed Jon a larger bag and he pulled out a long black box and opened it on his lap. “Dany told me your ear pieces kept falling off of the one you had. So, Grey and I got you a new one.”

  
“New what?” Robb asked.

“Stethoscope,” Jon declared as he held it up to show everyone. He looked over at Missy and Grey with a big smile. “Thank you guys.”

“It’s supposedly a really good one,” Grey offered.

“It looks it. I’ll have to keep it under lock and key so no one steals it,” he chuckled and carefully arranged it back in its box.

Dany bumped her shoulder into his. “You got a good haul.”

“Yeah, I did.” He raised his glass to all of them, still smiling. “To good friends and family. Thank you all.”

They all clinked their glasses together before he leaned over and placed a kiss on Dany’s cheek. “Thanks for this.”

“You're welcome, love. You deserve it.” Of course he ducked his head and covered his bashfulness by taking a sip of his drink. She leaned over and breathed against his ear with a grin. “The night isn’t over yet either.”

He swallowed hard before slowly turning those dark molten eyes on her. “No, it’s not. And I’m  _ really _ looking forward to it.”

His expression promised wonderful things just as it always did when he looked her way. Her heart flipped and fluttered against her ribs, hoping as it had for days that her surprise would make him as happy as he made her. She kissed him sweetly, more eager than ever for that moment to finally arrive. “So am I.”

Another hour went by filled with stories from all their childhoods. The mischief Jon and Robb got up to, Arya always wanting to be under their feet. How Dany spent her entire life bouncing from one hotel to the next. Missandei and Grey growing up in Essos. Gendry’s adventures in Flea Bottom and Margaery’s attempts to outwit her grandmother.

Before anyone could slip away, Dany invited everyone at the table to go with them to her private island for a vacation as soon as they could line schedules up. Jon looked less than pleased at that announcement while the others were beyond excited. She knew exactly what he was thinking. They wouldn’t be able to walk around naked like last time. She assured him with a whisper in his ear that they’d sneak away another time just the two of them and that appeased him.

Margaery and Robb stood soon after and announced they had to go relieve her parents of baby duty and they all walked out together.

Everyone gave Jon a hug except Gendry who said it was stupid as they would see each other in a day or two. After wishing them all goodnight they climbed into Dany’s car. 

Rakharo kept it parked and idling, waiting for her directions. Heart pounding in her throat and butterflies alight in her belly, she turned to Jon. “I know you're ready to get on with our night, and I am too, but I have a stop we need to make before we go back to my place.”

His brow furrowed. “What kind of stop?”

“There’s a piece of property I’m thinking of buying and I have to look at it tonight and make a decision. Another buyer is interested and the realtor needs to give them an answer by tomorrow. I haven’t had time to go see it yet. Would you mind if we rode out to look at it?”

He pulled her close to him and placed a kiss on her lips. “Not at all,” he said with a smile then nuzzled her ear. “We can fool around back here, right?”

She chuckled. “Rakharo, that property I gave you the address for earlier. Take us there, please,” she requested.

“Yes, Miss Targaryen.”

With a push of a button she put the privacy barrier up and turned to Jon. “We have about thirty minutes.”

Jon’s eyebrows jumped, his grin devilish. “Oh, we can do all sorts of things in that time.”

“You’re so clever, Jon Snow. Or should I say  _ Doctor _ Snow.”

“I do like it when you call me Doctor,” he rumbled as he unzipped her dress and tugged it down to her waist. His sinful mouth descended to the swells of her breasts, teasing kisses trailing across her skin. “Think I’ll leave this on while we play,” he murmured, his thumbs swiping over her lace covered nipples, already hard and straining for more of his touch.

She laughed as he slid her skirt up around her hips and reached for his jeans, unzipping them slowly, pulling his firm cock out and stroking over it. She relished in his moan, the way he pressed further into her palm, his panting breaths at her neck. But she also worried and fretted over her surprise, hoping it wouldn’t ruin everything between them. He loved her completely, she knew, but it was a step well known to throw even the most committed off balance.

His fingers were drifting up her thighs and soon he was teasing over the silk of her panties. “Mmm, I love it when you wear silk.”

“You should let me take care of you,” she whispered. “We’re celebrating your achievement.” She sucked in a gasp as his fingers slipped beneath the silk. 

He trailed his lips over her throat, soft and wet opened-mouth kisses tasting her. “I’m celebrating how I want,” he answered. 

“Jon,” she groaned and rolled her hips, pressing her aching cunt against the talented fingers teasing her folds. “You’re so fucking good at that.” 

She felt his grin against her pulse. “Am I?”

She opened her eyes to watch his dark head drop over her chest, one of his knees sliding to the floor. Knowing his intentions she pushed him back into his seat and slipped her dress back into place. He gave her a brooding pout that had her laughing to herself as she slid into the floor in front of him. “You are and you know it, but right now I’m greedy,” she informed him and went for the waist of his jeans, tugging at them. 

His pout vanished, black eyes growing hooded as he licked at his plump lips and raised his arse off the seat for her. She quickly rid him of pants and briefs. “As long as you're prepared for me to return the fav—”

Her swirling tongue sliding around the swollen head of his cock stole the rest of his words. His pretty lashes fluttered closed as she slid down the thick vein and cupped his sac in her hand, softly stroking over the silky skin. 

His bottom lip was tucked between his teeth, both hands in her hair when she finally took his cock into her mouth and bobbed over his hard length. She hollowed out her cheeks, sucking hard and sliding her tongue along the underside of his. “Fuck,” he groaned and dropped his head back. 

She kept up the torment until his hips began thrusting against her. She allowed him to hit the back of her throat, knowing well it undid him every time. Another groan rumbled through his chest and a hand reached down and cupped one of her breasts, the other still tangled in her hair, both gripping. When she heard him mumbling to himself she knew he was drawing close to that blissful edge and wanted nothing more than to push him over it. 

Nails lightly scratching over the skin of his sac, she swirled her tongue over the fat head of his cock. His eyes met hers again, his mouth hanging open as his breathing came in heavy pants, and she slid over him, taking him as deep in her throat as she could. She swallowed and hummed, then winked at him.

That was all it took. He gave a delicious grunt, all of him seizing and shuddering as he came. She wrapped her lips firmly around his cock as it pulsed, his seed sliding down her throat until he was spent. When he sank back against the seat, limp as a wet rag, hands falling from her hair, she slowly released him and made a show of licking her lips as he watched dazed and starry eyed. With a pleased grin she crawled up into the seat beside him once more. 

Wrecked and very much wrung out, Jon’s eyes were heavy on her as she fixed her lipstick in her little pocket mirror. “What about you?” he asked softly as he tucked himself back into his jeans then checked his pockets for some reason.

“Oh, I trust you’ll take care of me later,” she murmured with a grin. Lipstick touched up, she leaned back in her seat and ran a hand along his thigh. “Consider that a congratulations for being brilliant, fucking sexy, and all together perfect.”

He chuckled and managed to get his body moving again, a wandering hand finding her inner thigh. “You’re all of those things too so I should get to congratulate you as well.”

Cutting her eyes at him, she playfully popped his hand. “Be patient.” She smirked at his immediate pout. “We’re almost there and I can’t be looking disheveled because you’ve undone me.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” he mumbled.

She leaned closer to him and placed a kiss on the pulse in his throat. “No, it would not,” she murmured and rested her head on his shoulder. “I want you to know I meant everything I said earlier. I couldn’t be prouder of you and I truly love you more than I thought I could love anyone.”

His fingers entwined with hers, squeezing tight as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and drew in a deep breath. “Gods, Dany, I can't even put into words how much better my life is because I found you. Just know that I love you and will do everything I can to always show you.”

She buried her face in his neck, hoping he’d still feel that way in another hour. 

The car wound its way up the hill and around the wrap around drive before Rakharo pulled them to a stop. “We’re here, ma’am.”

  
  


—

  
  


Jon looked out the window seeing nothing but rolling hills covered in trees and rocks as Rakharo climbed from the car and opened the door after Dany knocked on the window to let him know it was safe. She got out first and he followed.

He had expected her usual: a hotel. But that certainly wasn't what he was seeing. They were at a house. A large one that sat atop the cliffs no doubt overlooking the ocean he could hear rolling and crashing beyond. He didn't see another house anywhere near it, the land all around devoid of any structures or lights save for the glow of the late evening sun laying over the beautiful landscape. It was gorgeous. Just as the house was. Modern, sleek, a piece of art all on its own towering above them. Two, possibly three stories of metal, wood, glass, and stone. Clean lines and curves of black and white and grey.

Confusion took him despite its appeal.  _ Was she buying houses now? Vacation rentals maybe? _

“This is something.”

She was watching him with a smile, a nervous one if he wasn't mistaken. “Come have a look with me?” she asked as she wiggled the key at him. 

He followed her, shoving his hands in his pockets, his surprise for her cool against his fingers despite being tucked against his body for hours. He flipped it over and over like a coin while his heart fluttered, tight and full, as if it was packed with live wires.  _ Soon. He could do it just as planned. A short side trip didn't have to change things. They’d be back at the hotel soon.  _

They walked up to the front door and she slipped the key in and opened it. From the driveway he hadn't been able to see much, but from the door you could see straight through to the back of the house which appeared to be nothing but windows. And sure enough the ocean laid beyond them, white-capped and gleaming with a streak of fading sunlight.

It was new construction, he was sure, the strong, sharp smells of paint and wood filling his head the moment he stepped inside. They entered an enormous room, kitchen, living, and dining all combined. Walls white, hardwood floors sleek with their rich finish. It was so open and void of furniture every step they took echoed all around. A fireplace sat in the middle of it all, the grey stacked rock chimney soaring to the ceiling and dividing the space. The living area laid on the far side with large built-in shelves and a wall of windows looking out onto a patio, the sunset sparkling off of a good sized pool. 

Dany was in the kitchen. It was  _ huge  _ with marble countertops and stainless steel appliances—two ovens and sinks, a commercial glass front refrigerator, a six-eye range any cook would be over the moon to own and enough cabinets he wondered how anyone could possibly fill them all. 

The high ceilings drew his attention next to a walkway overhead that appeared to lead to bedrooms. He looked around for stairs.

“Jon, this way,” Dany called as she walked through a door to his right. It was a large bedroom with vaulted ceilings and just like the living room, had nothing but windows for the far wall. The center ones appeared to be doors that opened onto a balcony. As Dany wandered over to them he peeked inside a doorway to his right. A bathroom anyone would be envious of greeted him. The shower was bloody big enough to hold eight people easy. The tub wasn't much smaller. He and Dany would fit in more than comfortably.

He heard the deep rolling of a sliding door opening and turned to see Dany stepping out onto the balcony. He followed her out and gave a low whistle. The view was spectacular. 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her and it was only then he realized there were stairs just off the patios edge that led to what looked like a small private beach far below. They twisted their way down the cliffs, both enamored with the view and watching their steps so they didn't fall. 

“That’s quite a house,” he said finally when they reached the last flight of stairs.

Dany threw him a smile over her shoulder. It was still wavering and weak, anxious. “Do you like it?”

“What’s not to like?” he chuffed. “Did you see that shower?”

She laughed, though it trailed off quickly. “It’s a steam shower. Like the one at the beach house.”

“Even better.”

“You really like it?” she asked again, not looking at him.

His nerves tightened, drawn up and plucked like guitar strings, vibrating and disturbed. He needed to know what was happening and quick. “Yeah, I like it. But when did you get into residential real estate?”

She didn't answer right away. Her shoulders shrugged and rounded a bit and then her head tilted. He could almost see her wincing and it didn't help his feelings at all. “Well, technically, I’m not  _ in  _ it as much as I am  _ looking _ for it.”

Heart lodged in his throat he stopped on the bottom step. Her hand slipped from his and she removed her shoes to walk along the sand he guessed. “Wait, are you leaving the hotel? Moving way out here?” He hated the tremble in his voice, but he couldn't help it. Panic was crawling up his throat.

He couldn't blame her for wanting out of the hotel, but it would make seeing her all the harder once his residency started. 

She turned around and stepped closer to him, ran a hand up his stomach, the slow sweet smile tugging at her full lips giving him a bit of comfort. “I was hoping you might like to… move with me? You and Ghost?”

“Move in together? In that house?” He was amazed he’d managed any words at all. His heart was doing somersaults in his chest and stealing his breath.

Dany bit her lip, a crease forming between her beautiful eyes. “We practically live together already, don’t we?” she questioned.

“Well yeah, but this…” He looked back up at the incredible house he could only see a glimpse of far above them. “I never thought I'd live in something like that. Someplace like this,” he added, sweeping his arms out to the amazing rocky beach just feet from them.

“Do you not like it?” 

His eyebrows shot up and he shook his head. “Not like it? Are you kidding me?” he squeaked. “What's not to like?”

She swallowed hard and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, her eyes falling to the sand. “You just seem hesitant.”

He stepped off the last step and ducked his head to catch her eyes, ran his hands down her bare arms. “A place like this has got to cost a fortune.”

The look she cut him was perturbed to say the least. “Just so happens I have a fortune.” She had him there. He ran a hand over his beard, but couldn't stop his brow drawing down tight. Dany put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at him. “Don't tell me you have a problem with me having more m—”

He put a finger over her lips to shush her. “I don't. You know I don't, but if we're doing this together, I’d like to help in some way.”

Her lips turned up into a gorgeous smile beneath his finger. Apparently she’d been nervous about his reaction and he’d finally eased it. He let his hand fall away and worked to contain his own smile. “Well,” she said, “there’ll be insurance and property taxes. Regular bills like power and phone and water. Not to mention furniture.”

Every nerve he had was jumping and sparking with excitement. He’d planned big things for their night, and it seemed she was right there with him. He narrowed his eyes at her. “You really want to live with me?” Despite what was hidden in his pocket, he had a hard time wrapping his head around it, even when she’d done everything she could to convince him of it. He wanted to be with her all the time, but the thought she might feel the same way made his heart swell so he feared it would simply quit on him.

“More than anything,” she told him, love pouring from her beautiful eyes. “You're my favorite, Jon. Why wouldn't I?”

He pulled her to him and captured her lips in a kiss, one arm wrapping around her waist, the other going up to cup her face. Words were beyond him right then.

When she pulled back, her eyes were still closed, her lips spread in a beautiful smile. “Is that a yes?”

The ring in his pocket seemed as if it hadn't just caught fire, burning into his thigh, and he wondered if he should ask her then and there, if she'd say yes, too. Feeling more confident than he had all day he scanned the beach and found just the spot. He kissed her nose and waited for her to open her eyes before answering her with a smile. “That's a yes.”

A girlish squeal he’d never heard her make split the air and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him silly. 

“I take it you liked my answer?” he laughed.

Her nose scrunched adorably. “Love it.”

Jon eyed the edge of the water, happy to see the gentle waves washing up onto the sand. “Let’s take a walk and check out our beach,” he suggested with a wink as he entwined her fingers with his. 

Dany gave a soft giggle and almost skipped at his side. He’d never seen her so happy and hoped he could soon add to it, keep his own elation hidden just a little longer. 

“Just out of curiosity, what if I hadn’t liked the house?”

“Well, then I would have told you my plan to see if you wanted to live with me and we could've looked for another place together. Which leads me back to my question, do you really like it?”

“What’s not to like? It reminds me of your island.”

Her smile rivaled the setting sun. “That was sort of the thought behind it. And I have to tell the realtor tonight if we want it.”

“To be honest, I’d be happy wherever I was so long as I was with you.” 

She dipped her chin, her smile still in full force, though her cheeks had gone rosy. He tugged her to a stop. They’d reached the rock he’d spotted earlier, black and craggy, buried deep in the sand and washed by the foamy waves. He lifted her up onto it then joined her, stepping in front of her, brushing her windswept hair out of her face, tucking some behind her ears as he stared at her, drank her in. His beautiful Dany. She’d changed his entire world and he’d never see himself as anything other than the luckiest man alive to have found her.

His hands drifted down her arms, itching to reach into his pocket. “So, I’m done with med school and we’re officially going to live together.”

She grinned up at him as she looped her arms around his neck, her fingers teasing his curls. “It’s been a good day,” she murmured and leaned in and kissed him.

He returned it, a nervous chuckle slipping out as he reached into his pocket, wrapped his fingers around the ring and pulled it free, clutched tight in his fist. “Well, it could get better.” He took a small step back and surprise took her, brow wrinkling, that plush mouth falling open. He swallowed down a laugh and pressed on. “I love you, Dany. No one has ever believed in me like you have. It’s so much more than that, but,” he took a deep breath, never taking his eyes off her precious face. “I want to spend the rest of my life giving to you what you’ve given to me.”

He dropped to his knee and her gasp broke through over the rolling waves. “I’ve had this for a while but I’ve simply been terrified of giving it to you. But that's the thing about you, Dany, you make me less afraid. I love you. I love everything about you. I couldn’t ask for anything more from a partner and,” he finally held the ring up between his fingers, “Daenerys, Dany,” he said with a wobbly smile and another nerve filled chuckle, “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Tears were sliding down her face, she’d been nodding before he was even halfway through the question. A tremor seemed to run through her and then she jumped, her hands clasped under her chin. “Yes!” she squeaked. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Smiling wide enough he thought his face might split he stood and swept her into his arms and spun her in a circle. It didn't seem possible anyone could ever be as happy as he was in that moment.

“I love you, Jon Snow,” she whispered into his ear as he placed her back on her feet, needing to see her. 

“I love you more.”

She held up her shaking hand and he slid the ring into her finger, marveled at the enormity of it and how very right it felt. 

He leaned and kissed her again, his hand coming up to cup her face, hold her to him, never wanting the moment to end. He drank in her smile and salty tears until they both needed air.

She pulled back and swiped at her eyes, staring down at her hand, the diamond on her finger catching the sunlight and throwing it out again in a thousand sparkles. “It’s so beautiful.”

“You really like it?”

He got another look, playfully exasperated that time. “I love it, just like I love you.” She leaned into him again, a hand coming up and stroking down his face. “So, you said ‘yes’ to the house and I said ‘yes’ to you.”

“Big moves today,” he replied, completely unable to wipe the smile from his face. “The best.”

Dany's turned to one of shock. “I left my phone in the house. I need to text the realtor,” she said and started tugging him onto the sand.

“Right now? I thought I could repay your favor from the car… Lay you out right here on the beach,” he suggested as he spun her around and back into his arms. “Celebrate a little.”

She laughed and placed a kiss on his lips. “Yes, now. I also have another surprise,” she teased before she pulled out of his arms, picked up her discarded shoes and ran for the stairs. He followed behind her, occasionally groping her ass as they climbed the stairs, her laughter filling his heart. 

Once inside, she put her shoes beside the sliding glass door and went into the kitchen and grabbed her phone off the counter. He shucked his own shoes off before following her in. “Would you go to the front door?” she asked the moment he got to her.

He furrowed his brow at her, but did as asked. When he opened the front door it was to find Rakharo standing there with a large duffel bag and a picnic basket. He couldn’t help but smile as he took them from him. Rakharo gave him a nod and Jon watched him pull away in the car. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

Dany was leaning over the island, bent at the waist, perky arse lifted high as she typed away on her phone. It was too good of an opportunity to waste. He placed the bag and basket down and walked up behind her, took handfuls of her hips and pulled her against his pelvis, his cock already growing firm in his jeans. 

She startled then laughed. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Maybe, but I’m also determined,” he said as he gathered her dresstail in his hands and slid it up her hips and over her arse before tugging down on her silk panties. He sank to his knees and turned her to face him, placing a kiss on each thigh, then hip bone just as her phone rang. 

She looked down at him and bit her lip. “It’s the realtor.”

She answered the phone and he gave her a wicked smile before he lifted her thigh over his shoulder. He thought she might tell him to stop, but instead she threaded her fingers through his hair. “Tyrion,” she said into the phone. “It’s great.”

Jon slid his tongue through the seam of her, holding back his moan of satisfaction. Absolutely nothing tasted better than her. He watched as her head dropped back as he teased around her clit then slipped further to her entrance. 

“Ye-yeah we went out to the beach. It’s...so good,” she nearly moaned. Her eyes met his and she rolled her hips against his tongue, naughty minx that she was. “Mmhmm, the shower is amazing. We’re... in the kitchen. It’s... spectacular.”

Unable to contain his grin he somehow managed to suck her little nub into his mouth. Her fingers tightened in his hair, her legs shaking as he suckled and flicked and pulled. “R-right. Both names on it,” she said softly. “We’re engaged.”

He slid a hand along the inside of her thigh and felt her tremble beneath his touch. Her mouth dropped open as he slid a finger inside her, his tongue continuing to tease her hard little clit. She was practically riding his hand when he slid in another. 

“R-right. Draw up the paperwork and we’ll come sign when it’s do-ne.” She nodded over and over again, eyes turning dark as a dusky sky. “Alright. Yes. Fine. Bye.” She hung up her phone and it clattered onto the counter, and leaned back further, one hand braced upon the edge. 

He feasted for a few more moments then stood and removed his fingers before picking her up by the waist and setting her on the counter. With just a gentle nudge he laid her back and her lush thighs fell open in invitation, her glistening pink cunt beckoning him closer. He felt feral, wild, untamed as he went back to her soaked folds, relishing in every gasp, every moan she made. Her legs splayed wide in the air, her hands fisted in his hair, it was the perfect way to break in  _ their _ new home. 

“Jo-n! Oh fuck!”

Never letting up on his endeavors he slid his hands over her belly and up to her covered breasts, squeezing, finding her nipples beneath the fabric and bringing them to hard points with his pinching and plucking fingers. She got impossibly wetter. 

“Yes, just like that!” She moaned as he sucked her clit into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it and slid a hand down along her body, and back to her cunt. He slipped two fingers in and she clenched around him, hips rising. He crooked them, rubbed quick against that spongy spot that always made her fall apart. It didn't take long. Her legs began shaking, her breaths coming out in heaving pants. When she came, her body bowed, trembling thighs clenched around his head, hands fisted in his hair. 

He lapped at her a few more times, letting her calm from her climax. Small tremors still racked through her as he slowly stood, gently removed his fingers, and sucked them into his mouth to clean them. She held her hand out to him and he helped her sit. She wiped at his chin and smiled. “You’re entirely too good at that. Makes it hard to think.”

“You did a splendid job on your phone call.”

“Mmm, did you like that? Knowing you were unraveling me while I tried to remain calm.”

He placed a kiss in her palm, down to her wrist where he scraped his teeth against the sensitive flesh and grinned at her. “You know I did. That’s why you did it.”

“You know me well.” He hummed his agreement, pulling her flush against him. “Did you get the things from Rhakaro?”

“Aye.” He gestured to them with his head. “You plan for everything.”

“I planned a surprise in case you said yes. Help me down?”

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the counter, then set her on her feet. She rose up on her toes and kissed him again, then took his hand. “Bring that bag with us,” she said as she grabbed the picnic basket. She led him into the large bedroom they’d been in earlier. After sitting the basket down she unzipped her dress and stripped out of it, then shrugged out of her panties and bra before walking into the bathroom. He heard the shower start and quickly shed his clothes as well. “Bring the bag, Jon.”

“What’s in it?”

“Towels,” she answered. 

He opened it and found towels and a large blanket inside. “What’s the blanket for?”

“Figured we could have a picnic in the bedroom and fuck some more.”

He put the towels on the built in bench beside the shower. “Fuck, woman, you think of everything,” he said as he climbed in with her. She turned into his arms and the overhead rain shower poured down on them. He grinned against her lips. 

“Are you happy?” she whispered.

“Dany, if I was any happier, I’d explode.”

She grinned up at him and slid her hand over his shoulder to rest on his chest. “You know you’ve made me happier than I thought I ever could be. And I’m so thankful for you.”

He leaned his brow against hers, soaking in her love. “You push me to be better, Dany.” She cast her eyes down and he sighed. “It’s true. You believed in me from the start and that means more to me than I can even put into words. You make everything in my life better. It’s a fact at this point.”

She leaned up on her toes and brought his lips to hers. He backed her to the wall and hitched her leg up around his hips, his cock notched between her thighs and she let out a mewl of appreciation. Her hand reached between them and helped him slide inside her. Finally wrapped in her gloriously silky heat, he gave a grunt, his eyes rolling back, yet still his lips found her throat, sucked at her pulse as she lifted her other leg, obviously confident he would hold her weight. He did, hooking each over his arms, gripping her arse, thrusts shallow, her cunt clenching and rippling around him, one of her hands buried in his hair, the other scratching over his shoulders. 

He bit along her collar bone and held her breast in his hand and brought the furled tip to his lips, licking, biting, and sucking. She clenched around him and he growled against her skin. “More,” she groaned. “Faster.”

Her request slid down his spine and he thrust into her harder than before, faster, and her gasps echoed over the water splattering down around them, while he grunted and growled. She suddenly squirmed and dropped her legs when he released her, slipping from inside her. She turned and faced the shower wall. 

“Fuck me,” she demanded as she spread her legs and reached for him. 

He stepped forward, bent his knees, and was seated to the hilt a moment later. He wrapped his arms around her, holding them close together, his lips moving over her shoulder, neck, and up to her lips while her hand fisted in his hair. The nails of her other hand dug into his arse urging him on. Never slowing thrusts, he managed to get a hand between her and the wall and squeezed her breast, determined to never let her go. She was so hot, wet, and ready for him. Everything about her was perfect. Her body, which rivaled any in existence, ever, he was convinced. Her mind, nimble and crafty. Her spirit, that called to his almost as an echo of his own heart. And then there was her heart. Her perfect, loving heart, that she had given to him with such care. She trusted him to love her, to be careful with her, and he would be faithful to that trust always.

He slid a hand down her belly and to her folds, teasing around her clit. She gasped, her face pressed to the tile. “You want to come?”

“Yes! Make me come.”

He slowed his thrusts and she groaned, all of her shuddering. “You can do better than that,” he whispered against her ear. 

She tugged on his hair. “Please, Jon. Please make me come,” she said breathlessly. “Come with me.”

He groaned as he began driving into her again, her body bowed against the wall as she thrust back against him. His fingers circled around her clit and she splintered, her cunt squeezing and clutching at him. With only a few more thrusts he followed after her, buried as deep as he could go, coming hard enough stars danced behind his eyes. 

She was near limp in his arms and he wasn't much better, but managed to hold her up, pressing her into the wall, his lips against her temple, both of them trying to catch their breath. 

Dany recovered sooner than he did, her fingers scratched through his hair, and roused him from his stupor. “You alright?” she asked, her tone soft and teasing.

“No. You’ve ruined me,” he answered honestly. “You know that right?”

She chuckled as he took a step back, slipping from inside her. She turned and slipped her arms around his neck, pressed her lips to his. “Yes,” she said happily. “That’s my purpose in life. To make sure we’re both ruined and blissfully happy for the rest of it.”

“Well, you’re excelling,” he chuckled and kissed her again, his fingers getting tangled in her hair. He began pulling it free of its braids while trailing kisses down her throat. “This shower is incredible.”

She grinned. “It is, isn’t it?”

He spun her around again and loosened another braid. “What did you pack in that basket? After the car and this shower, I’m starving.”

“Oh, you’ll like it,” she said as she stepped back from him and cleaned herself up before turning off the shower and grabbing a towel from the bag. She tucked it around her chest. Jon took the other and toweled off his hair before wrapping it around his hips. 

She walked into the bedroom where she spread out the blanket she’d packed and placed the basket on it before kneeling down and plundering in it. First, she pulled out two of the beers he liked as well as cold cuts, cheese, crackers, and finally sliced steak and finger potatoes. 

He chuckled. “Only you would pack steak on a picnic.”

“What do you mean?” She looked at him innocently.

“I mean, you're anything but ordinary,” he said as he sat on the floor across from her and lay on his side, propped on an elbow. 

She removed fruit from the basket and he looked up at her with wide eyes. “What?”

“Is that a Mary Poppins basket?”

Her head fell back as she let out a bubble of laughter. “Is it too much?”

He shook his head. “No. But if you pull a full sub sandwich out of there, or maybe a hat stand I’ll know you’re magic for certain.” She nudged his shoulder with another laugh before handing him a bottle opener. He opened both bottles and watched shocked as she picked one up and drank. “I thought you didn’t like beer.”

“This is growing on me,” she said with a smile. “I blame you.”

“That’s only fair. Your wine has grown on me.” He held up a grape for her and she leaned down and slowly curled her tongue around his fingers, plucking it into her sinful mouth. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” she asked after she swallowed. 

“How do you make eating fruit sexy?”

She grinned. “The same way you make cooking sexy.”

He crooked his finger at her and she leaned down and kissed his lips. She tasted like beer and grapes and something that was just her. “I love you. Completely.”

She dropped her brow against his. “And I love you. I can’t wait to be your wife and for you to be my husband.”

“Still feels like a dream.”

“Which part?”

“All of it. You, especially.”

Her hands cupped his face, tiny kisses peppered over his nose and cheeks and lips. “I love you, Jon. It’s real. We’re real. We’re going to make this place our home. You, me, and Ghost. And we’re going to keep having amazing sex and a fucking wonderful life together,” she swore and he didn't doubt a word of it.

He moved their drinks off the blanket, pulled the towel from his waist and then her to lay over him. She straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him as he rid her of her towel. “I want all of it and I want it with you.”

“You’ve got it. You and me,” she whispered. “Together.”

“Together.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay kinky, peeps ;)


End file.
